Ultimate Hero
by max3213
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was a normal boy in a society where having superpowers was everything. He was painfully aware of that. An opportunity of having a quirk appeared in front of him and he took it, unaware of the consequences of his action.
1. Kamukura Izuru: The origin 1

**_Don't shoot me. I'm just testing how this would go._**

 ** _I saw some similarities between Izuku and Hajime and thought…if he hadn't received All Might's quirk, where he would be?_**

 ** _Btw, this is an AU (obviously), and Izuku met All Might on the 2nd year of middle school._**

 ** _WARNING! This is not yaoi! There may be some grammar mistakes, if you spot them, please tell me so i can correct them._**

 ** _That's all. I hope you enjoy this!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0 "Kamukura Izuru: The origin. Part 1"**_

In a world where the abnormal is normal and the normal is abnormal…

A world where superhuman abilities were common, a world where superheroes were common, a world where supervillains were common…

He was abnormal.

Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku was a boy that was fascinated with heroes since he saw the debut of his favorite hero, All Might.

On the moment of fateful disaster, he emerged from the destruction with a big smile on his face. Saved the lives of 100 people who would have suffered a painful death in the hands of monoxide asphyxiation, blood loss, and panic.

He wanted to be like him. A super, cool hero who could smile confidently at danger. Someone who people would respect…

Someone who could save people like that.

But reality wasn't so kind.

"It's best if you give up." The doctor told him.

Reality slapped his face at the age of four when the doctor concluded that Izuku didn't hold a quirk within him, making him one of the few 'quirkless' people on the whole world.

Quirk.

Quirks are inherited genetically and typically manifest in children by the age of four. A child can manifest either one of his parents' Quirks or a composite of the two.

As Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race, it is possible to diagnose a person as Quirkless by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe: those without the joint have evolved by discarding a body part they don't use, and will likely develop a Quirk; those who still have it have yet to evolve, and, as such, possess no Quirk at all.

At home, Izuku was replaying the video of All Might's first job as a pro-hero.

"No matter where people in trouble are…he goes and saves them with a smile…" Izuku's eyes were watering. "He's an awesome super hero."

He looked at his mother with expectation. "Do you think I could become one?"

His mother clung to him while crying desperately. "I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm so sorry!" She repeated over and over between sobs and chokes.

No.

That's…

That wasn't what Izuku wanted to her to say.

'You can do it!' 'I have faith in you!' 'Is possible!' Those were the words Izuku was expecting. Yet…

Why…why didn't she have faith or him?

He didn't understand…

Was it because he didn't have a quirk?

Is that….why his own family doesn't have faith on his dream?

.

.

.

 ***2** **nd** **Year of middle school.***

Izuku was scribbling on his notebook, which was titled 'For the future Hero Analysis #8', where he wrote information and important data from Heroes, villains and people with interesting quirks.

"I gotta hurry, to make my notes in order…" Thought Izuku, excited.

As the bell ringed, he stood up eagerly from his desk and made his way out of the classroom.

Only to crash onto a certain person.

"What the fuck?!" The ash blond with a fierce glare yelled. "Deku?!"

"A-Ah…Kacchan…" Izuku muttered while looking at the other boy with a look that only could be described as 'I'm fucked'.

"Look where you're going, you damn nerd!" He shouted at him. He changed his look when he realized that Izuku was holding a notebook in his hands…

A notebook that he snatched. "What's this?" A smirk formed on his face.

"A-Ah..that's…" Izuku tried to take it back, only to be pushed away by the blonde.

Bakugou Katsuki, His childhood…something. Izuku couldn't call him a friend, as the way he mistreated him.

He couldn't also call him a rival.

"…And I thought you gave up that stupid dream of being a hero…" Bakugou muttered, annoyed.

As Bakugou finished reading the book, he promptly exploded it, leaving smoke where the book was supposed to be and threw it by the window.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku yelled while eyeing the way were the book flew. "That's was-" He didn't finish as Bakugou grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, Deku…" Bakugou said with a tone of 'not this again'. "You should give that fucking dream up."

"Without a quirk, you're nothing. Less than nothing." He glared at the whimpering boy in front of him. "Forget having a weak-ass quirk, you don't even have a fucking quirk so where do you get off putting yourself at the same level as me?!" He spat at the green haired boy.

"N-No…I." Izuku tried to reply.

"Get the fuck off my sight, you fucking wimp!" He growled as he threw Izuku to the floor.

Izuku gathered his stuff from the floor and ran away. He wanted to retort at Bakugou.

Tell him that he, too, can be a superhero.

But he was afraid of what he would to him if he dared.

"I'm…such a coward." He muttered as he took the burned notebook from the pond. He looked at it with fondness. "No. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and cannot." He pumped his fist.

.

.

.

Izuku was walking towards his home after classes ended. He was depressed because of his earlier encounter with Bakugou.

Several thoughts were passing through his head…

I…I can be a hero. I can be a hero even if I don't have a quirk.

Kachaan is wrong. Mom is wrong. That doctor is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

"Excuse me, Midoriya Izuku?" That voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The man asked with a kind smile on his face.

"A-Ah?!" Izuku, who was shy by nature, retreated a step. "Y-Yes, is me…who are you?"

The man took a business card and passed it to Izuku, who took it hesitantly. "Matsuda Yasuke…Researcher?"

"Yes." The man known as Matsuda replied politely. "Midoriya-kun, I have been watching you since a time ago."

"W-What?!" He has been doing what?!

"Don't alarm yourself." Matsuda offered a reassuring smile. "Is nothing like you're thinking, but I have a question for you."

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you content with your life now?"

"U-Uh?"

"Being a Quirkless boy in the midst of superheroes?"

"How…?"

"I told you, Midoriya-kun. I have been watching you since a time ago." Matsuda replied with a goofy grin. "To why…the card says that I'm a researcher."

"I've been working on a project…and I have chosen you, Midoriya-kun, to be the first one to test."

"Me? No, I mean…what kind of project?" Izuku asked with dread.

"Inject a quirk on a quirkless person."

W-What?

You mean…

Give a quirkless person a quirk?

"A-I…I'm not sure…" Izuku replied, not sure if trust him. It sounds really amazing but…is also unbelievable.

"Midoriya-kun." Matsuda looked him straight at his eyes. "You want to be a hero?"

Izuku nodded. He already knows that, if he has been investigating him.

"Being a hero is not easy, Midoriya-kun." Matsuda told him, with a solemn tone. "A pro is always putting his life on the line."

"All of them are scared. Scared to die, scared of being incapacitated. But they still appear on disasters and calamities. Because only they can put order on society. It's their duty."

"Not everyone can be a hero. That's reality." He looked at Izuku, who looked down. "Saying that you can be a hero even without a quirk is like a slap to them." He said, gravely.

"That's why I am offering you the chance of having a quirk."

"E-even with that…" Izuku stammered, lost.

"Is okay." Matsuda replied, looking like he expected that answer. "Please call me if you change your mind…but."

"Uh?"

"Midoriya-kun. This offer is only temporary." Matsuda told him in a business manner. "I can't wait forever for you to either accept or refuse. Please, keep that in mind."

Izuku kept looking at the retreating figure of Matsuda for a few minutes before resuming his way home.

But…he was in deep thought.

Could he have a quirk?

.

.

.

It was another day of school. Only that this time, it was to submit your high school choice.

Izuku was hesitant but he thought his first choice would the national level academy, U.A.

U.A. is the #1 ranked High School for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in the world. Students are separated into specific Departments and Classes.

A perfect choice for an aspiring hero like him.

"I will hand out printouts on your desired life-course!" The teacher said as he threw the printouts in the air. "You all want to be heroes, don't you?" He asked the students with a smile on his face.

At that, every student in the classroom raised his hand as they activated their quirks.

Needles emerged from a boy's hand.

Air began to assemble on a girl's hand.

A boy could even stretch his eyes at an unbelievable distance.

Izuku, quietly without anyone noticing, raised his hand.

"Yes, yes, your quirks are wonderful." The teacher acknowledged. "But it's against the rules to use them in school!" He reproached them.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with everybody else!" The ash blonde boy, Bakugou shouted, with a smug smirk on his face.

"You can't compare me to these losers' weak-ass quirks!" He said with a condescending look. "Mine's whole ballgame!"

"You've got a mouth, Katsuki!"

"Quiet, you goddam rabble!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot!" One of them exclaimed. "Bakugou is aiming for U.A. high, isn't he?!"

At that, chatter exploded in the room.

"You mean that national-level academy?! Isn't the entrance exam's difficulty rating as high as 79!"

"Yeah, and it's hyper competitive to get in, right'!"

"You done running your mouths, peons?" Bakugou jumped on his desk, startling the girl in front of him. "Next year, I will show you how I will be the only one to enter from this high school!"

"I'm gonna surpass even that All might bastard as top hero!" He laughed. "And I'm gonna carve my name into the rank of the higher bracket taxpayers!"

"Now that you mention It, I heard that Midoriya also aimed at UA." Bakugou froze at hearing that.

And the class erupted in laughter.

"Haaaaaah?!" One of them bawled. "Midoriya?!"

"If the only thing you can do is study, then heroics is a pipe dream!"

"T-There is no rule against it or anything!" Izuku tried to defend himself. "There's no precedent but-" Izuku couldn't finish as he was blown away by Bakugou exploding his desk.

"EAT SHIT DEKU!" He growled at him. "I tell you again, forget about having a weak-ass quirk, you don't have one at all!" He mocked him. "Where do you get off comparing yourself with me?!"

"H-Hold on!" Izuku yelped. "That's not it…" He tried to reason with Bakugou. "It's not as I'm trying to compete with you, I wouldn't dream of it!"

"It's just…"He started to tremble. "I've looked to be a hero since I was super young and…" He looked up. "You never know 'till you try."

"Pfffft!" One of them snorted.

"YOU NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY?!" Bakugou screeched. "THE EXAMS' HOPELESS FOR YOU!"

"WHAT A DWEEB LIKE YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH?!" Izuku looked at the snickering figures of his classmates mocking and laughing at him.

.

.

.

After classes ended, Midoriya looked at his cellphone to see a tweet about All Might defeating a villain.

'He beat him effortlessly!' Izuku thought with fascination on his head.

"Oi, Deku." He flinched when he heard Bakugou's voice. "We're not done yet, Deku."

"W-What is it?"

Bakugou glared at him. "You know what they say about all the top heroes? What they had in common?"

"Every single one of the told the press: I came from an average municipal school and I was the first! The only!" he told him with a grin. "And I wanna make sure the term 'U.A. graduate' maintains the same level of gravitas. I'm a perfectionist by nature, you see."

Izuku frowned at how petty that sounded. He could practically predict his next words…

"So what I'm saying is…forget about U.A, you little nerd!" He told Izuku with a big smile on his face while putting a smoking hand on his shoulder.

Izuku was afraid that he would blow him up so he kept quiet, waiting for him to leave.

"Oh man… as usual, he can't talk back." One of Bakugou's friends said behind Izuku's back.

"Just leave him be." Bakugou sneered. "He's such a sad sack that even now that he is in second year of middle school, he can't still face reality."

"Ah!" He heard Bakugou say. "If you wanna be a hero so bad, there's actually a really good way." Bakugou looked over his shoulder with a gleeful smile.

"If you believe they're holding your quirk over the next world… You should just dive off the rooftop!"

Izuku clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

"Fucking idiot." Was the last thing that Bakugou said before retreating from the classroom with his friends.

Izuku was filled with rage. Why…why does he to be like that?!

Why does he have to belittle him like that?! Just because he has a…

Quirk…

.

.

.

'Quirk…' Did he need one?

No, he doesn't think so. Kaachan is just being his insufferable person, he was already accustomed to his bullying and his taunts. He wasn't let that get him down.

He already knows that he should hear what something else says about him. After all, the only person who believe in himself…

Is him.

As Izuru walked down a tunnel with a depressed look, he noticed something behind him. As he turned, he was enveloped in some kind of liquid.

"A-AAAH!" He yelled, scared. A villain?!

God!

It stinks…it's getting in my mouth, gross!

"It's Oooookay, kid!" The villain called, gleefully. "I'm just gonna use your body for a little bit, so cool it."

Izuku tried to slap away, grab him, and do whatever he could to get away.

"You can't touch me, I'm amorphous!" He mocked Izuku while glaring at him.

'I-I can't breathe!'

'Is…is he gonna die?!'

"HAVE NO FEAR, BOY!" A manhole cap flew over, and a muscular man, whose face features like his eyes were covered in shadows came out of it. "FOR I'M HERE!"

"TEXAS…!" The muscular man appeared in front of them, Izuku didn't register the second he moved. Aiming his fist at the sludge villain, he roared with all of his might. "SMASH!"

His fist stopped abruptly, creating an air shockwave of air strong enough to send the liquid villain away and make Izuku think that his cheeks were going to fly off his face.

Izuku fainted.

.

.

.

He felt like someone was slapping his cheek and calling him out.

"H-Huh?" He opened his eyes and was staring directly at the man that saved him. "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" He smiled.

… "WAAAAAAH!" Izuku crawled away from him.

"And you're lively to boot!"

Asdasdqwudasklhdfuishadfjsfhlulhfudsklfhsfsudfsldfusdlfsd-?!

"I MUST APOLOGIZE, I GOT WRAPPED IN VILLAIN CLEAN-UP!" He put a hand on his face. "I'M NOT ALWAYS THIS WAY, I SWEAR!"

"MUST'VE BEEN OFF MY GAME! TOO EXCITED BY THIS UNFAMILIAR LAND, PERHAPS?!"

Izuku's mind was in overdrive. He was in front of his idol, the one who gave him his dreams, the one who inspired him to aim the top of the hero world!

The top of the hero world himself, All Might! The strongest hero of all the world and symbol of peace!

"BUT I MUST THANK YOU!" He held a plastic bottle with sludge inside it. "WITH YOUR HELP, I'VE SHUT HIM INTO THIS BOTTLE HERE!"

Izuku didn't hear a word as he was busy thinking how different he felt from the videos. It was the first time that he saw him in flesh and bone and he was really excited.

Fan-boy exciting!

"Oh! Y-Yeah, your autograph… Where'd I?" He looked frantically over his sides, searching for his notebook. As he found it, he picked it over and opened, only to find All Might's big signature on it.

"It's already in here?!" Izuku yelled, happily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Izuku shouted. "Th-Th-Thank you very much!" Izuku bowed repeatedly so fast that it wouldn't be a surprise if he had broken his spine. "I'll treasure it! As an heirloom!"

"WELL, I'M OFF TO DELIVER THIS PERPETRATOR TO THE AUTHORITIES!" He raised his thumb as he turned back away from Izuku. "WHEN NEXT WE MEET, IT'LL BE TROUGH A TV SCREEN!"

Those words impacted on Izuku.

"W-Wait…can't you stay…" He tried to articulate.

"PROS MUST DO BATTLE AGAINST VILLAINS AND TIME ITSELF!"

N-No, you can't go away! Not yet!

I need to ask something!

Those were the words Izuku tried to say but couldn't. So he grabbed All Might's leg as he propelled himself to the sky.

"EH? WHAT THE-?!" All Might turned to see Izuku hanging from his leg. "Kid, YOUUUUUUU!"

They eventually landed on the rooftop of a building. Izuku was on his knees, shivering with a face that reminded you of an old bag. "That was scary…" He muttered, still not getting over it.

"I SAY! COULD I UNLOAD YOU DOWNSTAIRS?!" All might said, annoyed. "I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO TIME, AND I DON'T LIE!"

"All Might!" Izuku called him. "Can someone who's quirkless be someone like you?!" He asked, trembling.

At that, All Might went silent.

"YOU'RE QUIRK-URGH!" All Might groaned, pained but Izuku didn't note it.

"I have no quirk so I'm constantly made fun of by everybody, maybe it's just not because I'm quirkless, but…" Izuku said, hesitantly. "I don't really know why, I just think saving people is the coolest, most awesome thing ever."

"I want to know no fear and save people with a smile!" Izuku told All Might from deep on his soul. "I want to be a legendary hero like you and-OWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Izuku yelled as All Might disappeared and on his place was a very skeletal man who was wearing flaky clothes.

"You shriveled up, no, I mean, are you an impostor?!" Izuku asked, both confused and exalted.

The man looked straight at Izuku's eyes. "I'm still All Might." He said as blood flowed from his mouth.

"No way!"

"You know how some guys swagger with their abs at the pool? It's like that." All Might said, trying to convince Izuku, who didn't believe it.

At that, he sighed as he sat on the floor. "A smile that knows no fear, huh…?" He said solemnly.

"Since you have seen my true form…I might as well tell you, but whatever you do, don't post this on the internet or whatever."

He rolled up his bagged shirt, revealing an ugly scar on his stomach. There was a sign of many surgeries done to him. Izuku reeled back, not prepared to the sight.

"My respiratory system is in shambles, and my stomach was totally scooped up." All Might explained. "I've wasted away from constant surgeries and their complications and I've been reduced to a maximum of around three hours of heroics every day."

"5 years ago…was it your fight with Venom Chainsaw?" Izuku asked at All Might, who pumped a fist, confidently.

"Of course not! I won't let a thug like him take me down!"

"I haven't told the public about my condition. So I ask you to respect my wishes and keep mum." He raised his face and looked at Izuku. "The 'Symbol of Peace', who always rescue innocents with a smile must never succumb to the forces of evil."

"The reason I laugh is to deceive myself and distract from the pressure and the horrors that dwell within me." Izuku was shocked.

"A pro is always laying his or her life on the line." He said, serious. "So I can't just bring myself to tell you that you can do it even if you don't have a quirk."

"Haaa…" Izuku lets a vacant sigh escape his mouth.

"If you aspire to save people, there's always the police force." All Might stood up, dusting off his pants. "Villain custody is often thankless work but that too is a job worth of praise!"

He walked towards the rooftop's door, stopping on the handle. "…I won't denigrate dreaming…" He said without turning. "That being said…you need to see reality for what it is, kid."

And he closed the door, leaving a silent Izuku staring at the floor, trembling.

.

.

.

"Now, to drop off the villain." All Might took the bottle that was in his pocket and exited the building.

Not knowing that his answer would trigger a chain of events that not even he could have known

.

.

.

Izuku closed his eyes.

'Is best if you give up.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

'WHAT A DWEEB LIKE YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH?!'

Those words from different people resounded on his head. He wanted them to stop.

He was sure, absolutely sure that he could take everything from anyone. The mocks, the belittling, the pity…

'You need to see reality for what it is, kid.'

But when his idol told him that he couldn't be a hero, he started to doubt.

He was trembling heavily. Tears were appearing in his eyes, he was gritting his teeth, trying not to sob.

He realized that he lost the only person that believed in him.

Himself.

He tried to connect dots. Why he was treated like that, why was everyone denying his dream, why his mother gave up on him…

Then he realized again about an unchanging truth.

It's all about having or not having a quirk.

It'd all leads back to that.

Being a quirkless person meant that he was destined to fail. That's why…

Everything makes sense.

Then…if he had a quirk…

Would his mother look at him and tell him that he could do it if he had a quirk?

Would Kaachan treat him like an equal instead of some pebble on his path if he had a quirk?

Could he become a hero like All Might, who knew no fear and saved people with a smile, if he had a quirk?

He always doubted himself. Could he achieve all of that even if he was quirkless?

Now he knew the answer.

No.

Having a quirk is something that he would need if he wanted to become someone.

He was now painfully aware that this…

Was reality.

"Haa…ha…" He breathed to calm himself down. He tried to take his hero notebook and open it.

He didn't know why he did such action.

Maybe his subconscious wanted to deny it.

Maybe it was him, he wanted to read it for the last time.

Maybe it was fate.

The moment he opened that book, something dropped on the floor.

He picked it and examined it, not remembering what it was, he didn't remember if he put such thing on his hero-notebook.

A business card.

He blinked. This business card.

'Matsuda Yasuke. Researcher.' There was a phone number scribbled on it.

" _Not everyone can be a hero. That's reality." He looked at Izuku, who looked down. "Saying that you can be a hero even without a quirk is like a slap to them." He said, gravely._

" _That's why I am offering you the chance of having a quirk."_

" _Is okay." Matsuda replied, looking like he expected that answer. "Please call me if you change your mind…but."_

" _Midoriya-kun. This offer is only temporary." Matsuda told him in a business manner. "I can't wait forever for you to either accept or refuse. Please, keep that in mind."_

He recalled his past conversation with the man. If he thought rationally about it, it was highly possible that it could be a scam.

They investigated him and may have been deemed as a naïve kid that would do whatever he took to be a hero.

But he wasn't thinking rationally now. He dialed the number scribbled on the card and put his phone on his ear.

"Yes?" A man's voice replied.

"M-Matsuda-san?" Izuku called, hesitantly.

"Oh! Midoriya-san!" He said, happy. "What can I do for you?"

"I will…"

"?"

"I will take your advice, Matsuda-san." Izuku said, his voice filled with resolution. "I want to have a quirk."

"…Ok. Came to the coordinates that I'm about to send to your phone. Alone." He heard Matsuda say. "Don't bring any money."

"H-Huh?"

"I would ask for money if I had a secure way of introducing a quirk on a quirkless person without side effects, but I don't." He explained. "Midoriya-kun, all I want is your cooperation."

Izuku nodded and ended the phone call, looking at the horizon, clenching his fist.

He is not wrong for seeking a quirk. Power.

.

.

.

Izuku was wearing a hospital robe while walking inside a wide room where there was something that resembled a pod. Cables around all the room were connected to that thing

"Please, get inside the pod." A female scientist directed him.

Izuku nodded and sat on in the pod that looked like those healing pods of Dragon ball that he read.

"Relax." One of the other scientists said to him. Izuku did as he was told, releasing the tension of his body while closing his eyes.

"It's time." He heard Matsuda's voice. He nodded with closed eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He reassured. "You may feel a little confused when you wake up but you will be okay in little time"

"You'll be a hero." He told him.

'I can become a hero' Izuku thought on his head. 'I…I will become a hero.'

'Kacchan…' I will show you that I, too, can be a hero fighting on the same level as you!

'All might…' I will show you that I, too, can be a symbol of peace!

'Mom…' I will show you that I, too…uh?

'I…I…' He slowly closed his eyes, his conscience drifting away, submerging in a deep, long dream…

A dream that he would never wake up. He was in an induced coma.

Midoriya Izuku 'died', and something entirely different took his place.

.

.

.

Matsuda Yasuke was the son of a very famous researcher and a talented doctor.

At the age of 8, he was introduced to the dream and ambition of his family…

Create an artificial being, so strong and powerful that no one could ever beat.

Create the ultimate form.

Because of this, since 2 generations ago, his family has been introduced through quirk marriage, to inherit a quirk that suited the needs of the project that has been since running in his family.

The Kamukura project called in honor of his great-great-grandfather, Kamukura Izuru, who dedicated his entire life to this family research. As he died, he passed all of his notes to his son and so on.

Now, it was his turn.

With [Precise Modification], a quirk that granted him the understanding of matter and modification of said matter in something entirely different.

In a hero society, it may not have been something flashy, but as a medic, he would have been hailed as a god.

But he wasn't interested in saving people, he was interested in creating 'people'. Because of this, since he graduated from General ED at U.A., he has been developing his research and finally gave fruits after all these years…

Artificial quirks, well, if we get technical, we could call it Quirk replication.

Basically, Matsuda, as long as he has a viable sample, he can see and understand the composition of a quirk sample, which he could later replicate said quirk on a serum.

It was all heaven.

Until reality slapped back. Every single test-subject that was granted with a quirk, no matter what, died of decompensation.

Person after person, they lasted three days until the serum's adverse effects started to kick in and the person's body started to slowly die.

A time later, he got in contact with a rather, sketchy benefactor, who supplied him with dozens of quirk samples. When he inquired where he got them, he answered:

'Secret.'

He asked one thing in return. He wanted to have all the notes of Kamukura Izuru project. Matsuda replied that it was fine.

He already memorized all of those notes and once that he creates the ultimate being…nothing else will matter.

With the sudden quirk supply, an idea came to his head.

He was trying to implant quirks on people who already possessed one. Altering a person's body would mean altering a quirk, science that even his grandfather didn't understand.

Then…What about a quirkless person?

Rather than choose a strong person with a quirk…

He could alter and make modifications on quirkless person's body to be capable of holding that many quirks on his body. Humanity before evolution, huh?

But the problem is that in times like these, quirkless people are almost impossible to find.

An anomaly.

But thankfully, his benefactor's information network gave him a name and a picture.

Midoriya Izuku, son of a mother with [Telekinesis], and a father with [Fire breath]. Because of destiny play's, he was born quirkless in a society of superheroes.

Superheroes that he looks up to. That he admires…

That he wants to be.

Matsuda was going to use that in his favor.

.

.

.

And he did.

Izuku's ambition of being a hero eventually culminated in his participation in Matsuda's project, undergoing numerous operations to insert diverse quirks on him.

Inhumane experiments were then conducted on him, and his memories of his life up until that point were erased, both of which Izuku would never know about, as it was too late for him.

Matsuda and his organization exploited Izuku's feelings of admiration toward All Might and heroes just to use him as a lab rat.

All of his senses, emotions, thoughts, and hobbies that could interfere with acquiring and assembling quirks were excised.

Even his love and admiration for Heroes, his relationships with his peers and his memories of childhood.

His mother, Midoriya Inko, and his father, Midoriya Hisashi.

His childhood friend turned enemy, Bakugou Katsuki and his parents, who he called them uncle and auntie.

His idol, All Might that gave him a sense of purpose in his life, the one who drove him to aspire the world of Heroes and Superpowers.

Everything was erased.

All of his memories of the past were forcefully suppressed into the darkest recesses of his mind. By directly interfering with his brain, the organization transformed Izuku into a completely different person. He was meant to be the fruit of all the research produced by the organization, a genius among geniuses possessing various quirks, and he was named Kamukura Izuru after the founder of the organization.

Matsuda was talking with his benefactor trough a screen. Though there was only static, he could hear and understand his voice.

"Yes?"

"It is done." Matsuda replied while playing with a pencil. "We have finished."

"Oh?" The voice sounded surprised. "It was faster than we thought."

"Yeah."

"Did you use my…gifts?"

"I found it unbelievable." Matsuda was impressed at the man. "To think that you had moles in hospitals, taking samples of every quirk of every kid that went in…"

"In a nutshell, this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for your help." He admitted.

"I'm glad to hear." The voice replied. "And about my terms and conditions…"

"Yes." Matsuda nodded. "It now belongs to you. Just remind that if there goes something wrong, bring him here."

"I will."

Matsuda cut the connection and retired from the room, his steps resounding on the large an empty hallway.

Today, he has made history.

.

.

.

The figure inside the pod softly moved his fingers. Slowly and steadily, he opened his eyes, revealing a red iris with marks that resembled a radar.

.

.

.

All Might blasted his way through the fortress. Alongside Tsukauchi Naomasa, a detective of the police force, and Gran Torino, a retired hero who was also one of All Might's mentors, fought the security guards of the lab.

Some of them had feisty quirks but that wasn't troubling for both Gran Torino and All Might, who wiped them out without too much effort.

After clearing the path, the police force raided the lab, arresting every person that they encountered inside.

Eventually, they arrived at a blinded door where the suspect, Matsuda Yasuke was standing.

"Enough, evildoer!" All Might yelled on his enchanted form. "Stop resistance!"

Matsuda peered over his shoulder and looked at All Might. "Is too late."

"What?" Tsukauchi asked.

"You're already too late, I said." Matsuda sneered. "My ultimate weapon is already finished." He smiled as he took a gun out of his pocket.

Everyone readied stance.

"My files and memos about my research are destroyed, all on his hands. Whatever he wishes to do with it, I don't care…" He narrowed his eyes on glee. "As I already have fulfilled my wish."

Seeing how he was putting his finger on the trigger, All Might jumped at hyper speed but was too late.

Matsuda shoots himself in the head, committing suicide. Blood and pieces of brain flew all the way to the walls and floor.

"Damn!" All Might cursed. He was too late to save him.

He felt Gran Torino pat his back. "No need to worry about a life like that, Toshi." He advised.

They saw the inhuman experiments that Matsuda made on the premises.

"Let's see what is behind this door." Tsukauchi proposed. "According to the tag team, this is the only room on the facility that hasn't been check."

All Might and Gran Torino nodded.

All Might kicked the door away, sending it towards the inside of the room.

They were expecting something akin Machinery gun or something. An entire vault filled with weapons of mass destructions.

And what they saw…

Was an empty vault enveloped in darkness, there were no gives if someone or something was there, it was more silent than a tomb.

"Is…empty?" Tsukauchi was baffled.

"We're too late?!" All Might tightened his fist, gritting his teeth.

"No…wait!" Gran Torino was alarmed. "There is someone there!"

The two of them snapped their look at the direction that Gran Torino pointed. Their eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness…

They saw a figure sitting on a bed.

"A…" Tsukauchi started, confused.

"Boy?" Gran Torino ended, thunderstruck.

He couldn't be older that fifteen. He has very long, flowing, messy black hair with green highlights. In addition, he has red eyes that shined in the darkness.

He wears a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He also has a black belt and black loafers.

He was looking at the floor with an impassive expression on his face, as he didn't care about their presence.

Tsukauchi and Gran Torino felt uncomfortable and wary of the boy's presence. It felt like they were in the presence of a being completely unrelated to them.

All Might walked slowly at him. "Son…are you Ok?"

The boy didn't respond, still looking at the floor.

"What is your name?"

At that question, the boy slowly raised his head to look into All Might's eyes. His red eyes were concentrated on All Might's face.

"Kamukura…" His voice had a completely monotone and detached tone. "Izuru."

* * *

 **So…tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Don't hold back.**


	2. Kamukura Izuru: The origin 2

_**Some answers to some reviews: (I won't reveal spoilers so I will avoid to answer such questions.)**_

 _ **Curioustomjerry: Lowlife thugs rulez! Yeah, with Dangan characters, this will be darker (I will try to keep it out of edge) than the canon.**_

 _ **Shadow of Life:**_ _ **The reason to why BNHA has so much yaoi shipping is a mystery. I mean having so many hotties like Yaoyorozu, Hatsume, Uraraka and such…**_

 _ **How Izuru will be…will be revealed…in this chapter XD**_

 _ **The only thing I can tell you about All Might and his mother is that shit will go down when they find out.**_

 _ **The thing with All Might is that he weakened both because of his surgeries and passing One for All to Izuku, as he didn't do it in this story, is possible that he will be stronger than in canon. Though with the improved Villain alliance here won't do much…**_

 _ **New Glint:**_ _ **Welcome aboard! I will do my best for you to enjoy this ride! I will avoid OOC and such, no one likes OOC!**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify:**_ _ **You will see!**_

 _ **Epikku Neko:**_ _ **Neither I can't to write more chapters!**_

 _ **risedragon0009:**_ _ **Hello again! I have to admit, at first I thought how would Izuru would do in this hero-verse. Then, I had to think 'How would I bring Izuru's existence here?'.**_

 _ **I'm not really a fan of Isekai (Unless I have a good reason for it) nor having two protags of different verses sharing spotlight (Example: Naruto and Ichigo both in bleach-verse). In that moment, I saw how similar Izuku and Hajime were. I just had to be evil and heartless enough to 'kill' Izuku (I will rot in hell for this) and have Izuru take his place.**_

 _ **SaintInfernalNeos:**_ _ **I was watching the scene were Junko and Mukuro find Izuru in that dark room, with that creepy soundtrack at all while writing this. It was what got me in the mood.**_

 _ **To insert Komaeda's luck, they did a satanic ritual, where they sacrificed virgin women. That or some Deus ex Bullshit.**_

 _ **I blame the scientist to why Izuru affiliated himself with Junko. I mean, to dub him as Ultimate Hope, they sure forgot to teach him about morals, empathy and all of those things that makes us humans.**_

 _ **About harem, let me think about it. I have absolutely no experience writing harem, not even shipping and such but I will try.**_

 _ **Cuidate, amigo y nos vemos!**_

 _ **The Question of the chapter: Who would win a dissing match? Katsuki or Fuyuhiko? (Yes, this will become a thing.)**_

 _ **With no more preambles, here is the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0.2 "Kamukura Izuru: The origin Part 2."**_

A lone figure was seating on a desk inside a white room. There was a bed, a door that led to the bathroom, furniture like a couch, a dining table and such, oh, and a one-way mirror.

It was also filled with books. There were lots of books dropped on the floor. Someone could fell over and never be found again.

The figure was a boy wearing a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. His hair was very long flowing black hair with green highlights and it was messy, with many long strands of hair standing out.

Kamukura Izuru, physically, a 14-year-old boy (if what he saw on his pants was accurate) that was recently recovered from a Villainous facility has been taken to U.A., where he has been locked up under observation.

Izuru tossed the book that he was reading and took another one from the pile beside him. He was analyzing his content with a flash of interest.

Seated in a lazy pose, he has been reading all of the books that the people of the facilities had given him. Slightly recording the feeling of paper in his mind, he changed page after page, filling his head with knowledge.

Looking at the one-way mirror while using one of his many super abilities, [X-Ray vision], Izuru could know that he was under watch by three people, one that looked like a mouse, and two humans, and the other one looked like a scrawny man.

They looked like they were talking about him. He couldn't hear, though, as the room has soundproof from the exterior. He could use [Mind-reading], one of his newfound abilities that allowed him to peer in people's thoughts, but not animals, he can't read the little bear's mind, and he couldn't influence their actions with it.

But he wasn't interested in it, as the possible topic was what to do with him.

Also, if that wasn't the case, it would be interesting to know what they were talking about. Not knowing things beforehand would become a must on his life. The exciting feeling that he got from learning something new was overall a pleasant and satisfying sensation.

As he finished the book on his hands, he tossed it aside and grabbed a new one from the pile on his desk.

Thanks to the books, apart from learning math, language, physics, biology and chemistry, he now knew other important factors about the reality he was now part of:

He was in a world where superpowers were a common reality. He wasn't the only one with superpowers or quirks, like humanity denominated those superpowers.

The history since the first quirk that appeared in the world until today.

Quirks are inherited genetically and typically manifest in children by the age of four. A child can manifest either one of his parents' Quirks or a composite of the two.

It is possible for children to already be born with their Quirks like the very first person to manifest a Quirk, the Luminescent Baby.

Although very rare, it is also possible for animals to possess Quirks, such as the humanoid bear(?) at the other side of the window.

Under special circumstances, two Quirks may mutate and merge. It also appears that the physical mutations of mutation-type Quirks can be inherited even if the Quirks themselves aren't, like have quirks unrelated to their appearance.

Quirks were classified by their type, such as Emitter Quirks that have the ability to either release certain substances or alter materials around them in certain ways.

He also knows that he is an abnormality on that rule. He has manifested more than one quirk, which exempts him from the previous classification.

On an unrelated note, he now knows where he was.

U.A. academy, where students from diverse schools come to learn and train their quirks to become Heroes.

Now a couple of possibilities about his future were on his head.

They could ask him to matriculate the school and learn about him. This was the optimal option, as that would provide more information about his own quirk…or quirks and about society where he was now part of.

The other option is that they leave him here for research purposes. If that was the case…

Then he would need to break out from here. He wouldn't stay here the rest of his life.

But it was better to not get hasty. He still didn't know what kind of abilities he possessed, and as curious as he was to test his captors' quirks and his own quirks, it would be pointless to risk the privileges that he now had.

The other place was dark and boring, having nothing to do than seating on a bed, waiting for food.

Here, he at least had some entertainment while waiting for the food.

He liked to learn new things as new things surprised him.

.

.

.

"Is that the boy that was rescued from that research facility?" A mouse with the face of a bear asked.

He had a large scar going across his right eye, nearly to his neck. He has the face of a bear, the nose and tail of a mouse, along with dog paws for hands.

He is most often seen wearing an elegant suit with large shoes.

He was Nedzu, the principal and highest authority on U.A.. He was the rare case of an animal manifesting a quirk.

Said quirk, [High Spec], grants him superior intelligence that surpasses humans, making him capable of administrating U.A. without too much effort. That gave him enough time to immerse on his hobbies, brushing himself.

"Yes." A man with short, dark hair and large, blank eyes said, with a serious expression on his face.

He was Tsukauchi Kenji, a detective from the police force and trusted a friend of All Might.

"How has he been doing?" Nedzu looked at Izuru, who was seating on the desk, reading books with curiosity.

"He didn't answer any of the questions while being interrogated." Tsukauchi told. "It seems that he also exhibits long-term Amnesia, or at least is what he gives us to understand. The only thing we know about him is that his name is Kamukura Izuru."

"Do we know something else about his identity?" All Might asked Tsukauchi, who was beside him.

"Not yet" He shook his head in a negative way. "He doesn't remember a thing." Tsukauchi said. "Not his childhood, his parents, his live. What are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" All Might asked, confused. He already saved so why don't send him with his mother and father?

"The blood test revealed that he has the blood of at least one hundred people merged with him." Tsukachi told All Might with a frown

"W-What?!" All Might was baffled.

"There are traces on his body that suggest that he underwent several surgical procedures, altering his the structure of his body. We can't identify him with DNA test and such."

"There is another thing that has been bothering." Nedzu told the two of them, grabbing their attention. "You said that he didn't answer any of your questions, right?"

"Yeah. Unless we asked his name, he didn't answer any of our questions."

"The books that he read at first were those from primary school, how to read, how to do simple calculations…" Nedzu said. "But now he is reading advanced books like Physics, Calculus, Cellular Biology…"

"What's your point?"

"Mh..." Nedzu concluded, with a somber face. "He didn't answer your questions because he didn't know how to articulate a reply."

"Uh?"

"The equipment that the police and the heroes found in the research lab was Neurological. Using one of those machines to alter the mind of this boy would be a walk in the park for the scientists. In fact, that's what they exactly did." Nedzu reasoned.

"Guessing, whatever they planned to do with him, they must have thought of his past self as a nuisance. Using the neurological pods found in the lab is almost sure that they 'erased' the individual, whoever it was before the experiment and tried to start over." He concluded.

"B-But…" All Might was surprised. "That's something even worse than some amnesia!" he shouted while spitting some blood. "You're telling that he has the mind of an infant?!"

"I agree!" Tsukauchi was equal, if not, more shocked than All Might. "You are telling us that he doesn't know how to talk or read?! What kind of experiment was that?!"

"Is possible." Nedzu explained. "For what we've observed, he has exhibited the behavior of a child that is curious about his environment."

Tsukauchi and All Might were gaping at Nedzu, trying to articulate a reply at his reasoning, trying to counter it.

"B-But…he has been reading since we took him here!" All Might said, amazed. "There are some jigsaw puzzles and Rubik Blocks solved in one part of the room!" He pointed to a mountain of diverse puzzles in one corner of the room.

"That's the interesting point." Nedzu was smiling with interest. "His curve of learning is almost supernatural. If I had to say, he could have a quirk similar to my [High Spec] or even something greater."

"Maybe if you ask him now, he will be capable of providing some answers to you." Nedzu advised Tsukauchi, who slowly nodded and requested the staff to open the door.

All Might activated his quirk [One for All], transforming him into a hulking figure of muscles. They, along Nedzu, stepped into Izuru's room.

.

.

.

"Kamukura-kun?" The individual asked the boy sitting on the chair beside the desk, who slowly closed the book and left it on the desk, a sign that he hasn't finished that book.

Izuru slowly turned his head to see the unique individuals that entered his room.

A normal looking human, with black hair and blank eyes, was smiling at him.

There was something that resembled a mouse, but he had the face of a bear. He had paws. According to the biology book that he did read, this would be an animal. At least, their bone structure corresponds an animal. He then realizes that he is the presence of the rare case of an animal developing a quirk.

There was also a muscular looking man with a big smile on his face. He recognized it as the one who smashed the lab where he was captive. There was something weird about him. Izuru could know that he was forcing himself on that form. Does it have to do with his quirk?

Thinking all of that, Izuru nodded at the man, who clapped his hands in a positive way. "Should we try this again?"

Izuru just kept silent, analyzing the people in front of him.

"My name is Tsukauchi Kenji. I'm a detective from the police force." Izuru recognized both his voice and his face. He was one of the three people that retrieved him from the facility.

"Hello!" Nedzu waved his pawn. "My name is Nedzu, the principal of U.A., is nice to meet you, Kamukura-kun!"

"Greetings!" The overly-muscular man roared with cheer. "It's nice to see you again, young Kamukura! My name is All Might!" The now identified All Might posed as he greeted him.

"My name is Kamukura Izuru." He replied, in polite, almost robotically, tone, not matching their mood. "What do you wish of me?" He inquired, although he had a good idea of what they would ask him.

"Kamukura-kun, what do you know about yourself?" Tsukauchi asked, taking a notebook from his suit.

"Nothing." He answered. "The only information I could give you is my name."

"I see…" He scribbled on his notes.

"About where and who kept captive…?"

"I don't know anything about it." He replied swiftly. "They have only communicated with me through an intercom and the only one who talked with me was 'Father'."

"Father?" All Might asked, his tone deepening. "Kamukura-kun, that person wasn't your father."

"I'm well aware." He already knew. "But as he wasn't named in front of me and he was technically my creator, I concluded that the term 'father' was fitting of his person." He replied without an ounce of care.

"I-I see…" All Might was sweat dropping at the cold and unapproachable feeling that Izuru was emitting.

"I see…" Tsukauchi wrote some lines on his notebook. "This my final question, then."

"If it's all right with you," Izuru's voice was the only one heard. "I have some questions myself."

"Oh?" Nedzu's demeanor brightened. "Please, ask!"

"Why is he forcing himself in that form?" At that question, All Might flinched and Nedzu raised his head.

"The way the blood and muscles on your body behaves is like they are being strained over the top." Izuru explained. "I have a faint idea of why are you doing it but is better if you stop."

"Just for asking…how did you know?" All Might was shocked.

"Show me your form and we may see." He was going to gather as much information as he wanted.

As at cue, Smoke started do emanate from All Might's from, a white cloud blocked Izuru's view so he used [X-ray vision] again to see the Muscular figure of All Might shrinking back at the same figure of before.

The person that Izuru was seeing was completely different from the one before.

If All Might was the picture of a healthy body, this one was the definition of the opposite. He is an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs, and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face.

"Are you satisfied?" All Might asked while coughing some blood.

"Yes." Izuru replied if, he was surprised, he didn't show it. "I used [X-Ray Vision] to watch the three of you through the wall."

"The way your bones moved and the blood flowed through your veins was normal. When you entered your alter form, they started to move over the limit, heavily straining your body." He explained. "There was also aftermaths of several surgeries on your left side, probably the consequence of a grievous wound made in a fight with a villain."

"I see…" All Might was surprised. Only by watching the way that his body function for a few seconds was what give it away?

Either Izuru is too smart…or he is going to be on the watch for every villain with x-ray quirk.

"Then, this is my next question." Izuru spoke with finality, looking at All Might.

"Shoot!"

"Why do you save people?"

"…huh?"

"Father once said something to me." Izuru explained. "I didn't understand at that time, as I didn't have any foundation on linguistics but now is clear as day." He could remember every single piece of that speech.

"People live a fleeting peace."

"While normal people has been living a deceptive, shallow and empty peace that was built on the corpses of my comrades, they have been adoring a withering symbol of peace, whose hour is close to an end."

"Empowering a society that is full of lies and imposters. They have been tainting the meaning of being a hero, drowning themselves on praise and fame of the ignorant and compensation that they don't deserve, forgetting the real meaning of being heroes. Self-conceited trash that is not worth of being looked at."

"Being a hero would mean to risk yourself people saving cattle incapable of thinking for itself. Calling, questioning and cheering when they can't do anything for themselves. "

"They have been holding the world on a deadlock, preventing itself from developing and advancing. Controlling the attention of the masses with flashy yet shallow spectacles. Punishing whoever tries to throw off the world order."

"Creating the fake illusion that everyone is safe. That evil doesn't exist in this era of light when the complete opposite is true. Countless of people dies in this right moment, in complete darkness and despair, chanting the names of fake idols who never came. Never appeared. Never existed."

All Might was trembling. He yelled, barely controlling himself. "Wh-Who said that?!"

"Father." Izuru replied, unflinching at All Might's outburst. "I don't know his face nor where he is, we only communicated through an intercom."

"So Matsuda Yasuke wasn't father…" Tsukauchi scribbled in his notebook.

"He is the one, according to him at least, who created me." Izuru concluded.

"That's…!" All Might recognized those words. That manner of speech.

'Those are _**his**_ words!' All Might gritted his teeth. He exchanged looks with Tsukauchi, who nodded with a serious face.

"Do you really think that?" Tsukauchi asked Izuru, hesitantly.

"He has some right points. You have created a society where people is cheated into think that heroes are invincible and that evil doesn't exist anymore, when human experimentation, drug business and more grave crimes are running away from the public eye." Izuru looked at them with boredom.

"People doesn't know about this as they are attracted by the flashy fights of heroes on the street." He explained. "Instead of being in an era of peace, you have been strengthening the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows."

"They are waiting for the right opportunity to destroy the deadlock that you, heroes, have been holding on development and evolution." He looked straight at their eyes.

"But that's my opinion if I take account on what father said. Whether I decide to follow that train of thought depends on what you have to say, All Might."

"I want to hear your side of the story."

Nedzu was looking at the boy…no, more accurately, baby that was in front of him. A being that only learned to speak, read, understand and think.

He was getting the suspicion that All Might interrupted this experiment on an early phase. The villains probably were about to indoctrinate their beliefs on Kamukura Izuru and turn him into a villain as well.

In a sense, they were lucky enough that they stopped the experiment on this phase, as he hasn't been swayed by any strange or harmful ideologies.

But on the other hand, this shouldn't have happened in the first place.

They also didn't know what Kamukura's purpose is. What he was. What abilities he possessed.

"What is a hero?" Izuru asked him.

"…" All Might looked at Izuru's red eyes.

"Is no matter of what a hero is…but what a hero can do."

"…"

"Being a hero, a professional hero is to put your life on the line. You may have read about the birth of quirks, so I'm sure that you understand that not everyone would use that power for good."

"That's when a villain is born. Someone who uses his quirk and capabilities for his own selfish goals."

"But is true that there's also people who are heroes with goals like money, status, and fame." All Might explained. "You can't judge a person for their goals, but judge them for their values."

"There are also the aftermaths of calamities that heroes have to fight. Earthquakes, tsunamis, floods…"

"The job of a hero is to maintain peace and order in all of the above. We fight for people who can't fight for themselves. We defend people who can't defend themselves."

"But we heroes are also humans. We can't save everyone." All Might sounded regretful. "Right now, there is someone there in need for help while we're talking with you here. I can't save people where my hands don't reach and that's truth for all heroes."

"But…" All Might transformed on his hero form. "That's why!"

"I am here!" He smiled at Izuru, who has been listening intently for the last minutes. "The only reason that I became the symbol of peace…"

"Is because I wanted a world full of smiles!" His blue eyes showed on the black circles. "It is true!"

"I am way weaker than I was before but heard me, Young Kamukura!" All Might was striking poses. "Do not fret."

"Someone very important said this to me. A true hero not only saves lives but also saves hearts and always wear a big ol' smile, because people that smiles are always the strongest."

"Why I am a hero? Why do I save people?"

"Is because I am me!" He pointed his thumb at himself. "I am the symbol of peace, a pillar that society can place their fate, all for…"

"Creating a world where everyone can smile and live in peace!"

"…" Izuru was deadpan. "I find very difficult take you seriously with that stupid smile on your face." He told stoically.

"Stupid?!" He reverted back to his demarcated form.

After a few seconds of silence…

"Asking what a hero is…" All Might seemed pensive. "You're just a baby, young Kamakura…"

"Why don't you try to be one?"

Kamakura raised the look from the floor and was staring straight at All Might, Who was approaching Izuru. "Why don't you see what is a hero from first hand?"

.

.

.

It was awfully nice of Nedzu to offer asylum to Izuru in U.A. for the time being.

Talking about the subject, he accepted being held in U.A. because of two reasons:

He would have more freedom to move around instead of being confined to a boring cell until they decided to something about him.

The other one was because of pure curiosity. He could see what heroes were on one of the most prestigious heroics (As they have called it) in the whole world. Which means that they also had the most extensive library about heroics on the whole word.

He was staying in an old abandoned boarding house at U.A. that was unused as they built newer and more up to date dorms for foreigner students.

It was farther from the Main Building that was used to teaching the kids but it was alright. Before knowing about his environment…

First, he had to know himself.

What kind of quirks did he possess? How many?

What were his limitations?

He would devote all of this time to train his own talents and get accustomed to this body.

 _*Growl*_

…He would also try to learn the basics of domestic house care and cooking.

.

.

.

"Is it safe to leave him here?" One of the teachers at U.A. , Present Mic, Civil name Yamada Hizashi, asked Nedzu, who was seating on his post.

At the next day, the teachers of all U.A. were in the conference room, discussing the decision of leaving Izuru here at U.A., even if there was the potential threat of him being a villain… and mostly about the Matsuda case.

They were all seated on a square table with a space in the center.

"More than that, to think that the perpetrator of said Human experimentations was one of our own alumni…" Snipe, Civil name undisclosed (the manga hasn't revealed it yet!) said looking at the desk.

"Matsuda Yasuke…" Eraserhead, civil name Aizawa Shouta, was reading the expedient of the culprit. "He graduated from General ED in the same generation as Mic and me…"

"We didn't only find Kamukura Izuru, but dozens of human's experiments." Tsukauchi explained. "They were…disastrous."

"We read the expedient, Naomasa-kun." Blood King, Civil name Kan Sekijirō said, with a grim face. "The rate of victims already ascended to 20."

"This has been by a long shot one of the worst crimes that we have ever found." Midnight, Civil Name Kayama Nemuri said, gripping the paper on her hand. "The way they treated those people was inhumane, if anything else, I'm glad that the bastard killed himself." She spoke from her heart.

"I think that's even worse." Nedzu said, gaining the attention of all presents. "Without him, we don't have any lead about this case at all. Naomasa-kun, have you found anything relating what Matsuda was doing in that lab?"

"No. As you said, all that remotely told about his research was destroyed. The computers were blank, with all the information on it wiped." Naomasa explained. "All of the scientists that we interrogated were repeating the word 'Success', as if they were brainwashed."

"Brainwashing wasn't Matsuda's quirk." Aizawa said, reading aloud the expedient of the subject. "His quirk was [Precise Modification], which probably was what allowed him to modify the bodies that the police has found in such way."

"That means that there was another person involved." Blood king said.

"A third party…" Midnight muttered.

"Anyway, we're holding this information away from the public for the time being." Naomasa told the presents. "This case would cause a lot of controversies about public safety."

"Is not only that…" All Might, who has been quiet since the start of the reunion. "There is evidence that Matsuda has been working with someone else, as you said, someone who supplied him with basic needs and such. Is there any lead about that person?"

Naomasa exchanged looks with All Might and sighed, dejected. "No. The police and the pro-heroes are working on it but for now, there aren't any leads concerning the accomplice that helped Matsuda."

"In other words, we're lost." Nedzu said, giving closure to the topic. "About Kamukura Izuru's identity, have you found any lead?"

Naomasa scratched his head, troubled. "The DNA test came inconclusive."

"So he's not registered in the Database?" Aizawa asked.

"No." Naomasa shakes his head. "The DNA test found that at least there is more than dozens of people's DNA mixed with his own."

The teachers widened their eyes at what that sentence implied. All Might and Nedzu already knew beforehand so they didn't show surprise.

"What do you mean?!" Blood King slammed his hand on his desk, glaring at Naomasa.

"Is what you heard." Naomasa said unperturbed, knowing that the animosity of the teacher wasn't directed at him. "There are also traces that he underwent several surgeries that altered his body."

"It probably has relation to the fact that young Kamukura possesses multiple quirks." All Might dropped another bomb in the discussion.

"He has whaaaat?" Mic trailed off, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes." Naomasa changed the page on his notebook. "Kamukura has shown several quirks on his possession, like [X-Ray] and enhancement quirks. Maybe is because of those several surgeries already mentioned before."

"We believe that Matsuda was about to 'entrust' Kamukura to this third party." Nedzu explained the teachers. "There is a major player, an entity that lurks in the shadows."

All Might tightened his fist under the desk.

' _You have created a society where people is cheated into think that heroes are invincible and that evil doesn't exist anymore.'_

' _Creating the fake illusion that everyone is safe.'_

Kamukura's words resounded both on his mind and his heart.

"This third party has unknown goals and objectives, but it's highly related to what Matsuda was doing and Kamukura Izuru's purpose supposedly was." Nedzu continued. "Though taking account what All Might said, we can draw our own conclusions."

"They were manufacturing a 'weapon' and considering the means that they used and the costs that they went through, this weapon was about to play a considerable role on their evil plans."

"What about him?" Present Mic asked, with precaution. "Does he remember anything about his…stay in that lab?"

"Negative." Nedzu answered. "There was Neurological equipment in the lab. It probably was used to wipe and alter Kamukura's mind."

"Erasing his memory, you say?" Snipe complemented.

"No, something even more problematic than that." Nedzu put his hand (paw) on his face. "They probably used to erase the 'person' that rescinded in that body."

"W-What do you mean?!" Midnight didn't like how that sounded.

"They 'wiped' the memory of Kamukura entirely." Nedzu said. "He may look like a 14-year-old but his mind has less than a week."

"O-Oh shit…" Mic reeled back.

"They…Lobotomized him?!" Snipe couldn't help but raise his voice.

"Not so quite." Nedzu corrected. "They just reversed the state of young Kamukura's mind. It's probably safe to assume that his memories could be repressed on a dark corner of his mind."

"Why don't we draw those memories to the surface then?" Snipe asked.

"It's not that easy, isn't it?" Aizawa said.

"It's not. The equipment found in the lab had an automatic protocol to wipe the data inside them. The machines also were destroyed beyond recognition and it's highly unlikely that someone has a quirk strong enough to manipulate the human mind to that extent." Nedzu answered.

"This third party was very interested in 'creating' Kamukura that they invested a lot and committed enough crimes to get death penalty that he wouldn't just give him up." Nedzu continued.

"In other words, we're both protecting him and using him as bait?" Midnight glared at the Director.

"It sounds bad but that's not my objective." Nedzu looked at the window. "If this third party comes for him, it would prove that they value Kamukura enough to blast their way into the school trying to retrieve him." Nedzu explained. "It the opposite, they mean that their objectives revolved around Matsuda's investigation. If this is true, then it's already possible that this information is already in the hands of the third party."

"That's the worst-case scenario, right?" Mic scratched his head. "I mean, they now have the knowledge to replicate Kamukura…"

"Not quite." Midnight countered. "Matsuda was the one who created Kamukura. His quirk [Precise Modification] was unique. They can't replicate it that fast and with such accuracy…."

"Which means that they will kidnap more 'subjects' to test that." Snipe declared, grimly.

A heavy silence fell upon them. A Silence that was broke by Aizawa.

"I think that there's another reason to why you decided to leave him here, I take?" Aizawa looked at Nedzu, who scratched his head.

"Yes, this is my principal objective regarding Kamukura." Nedzu nodded. "As I said, he may be like a child but his capacity for learning is off the charts. He is learning about the world that surrounds him way too fast. He needs someone who teaches him about the value of the world that surrounds him."

"Counseling?" Blood Knight had an idea of what Nedzu was proposing.

"Yes." Nedzu nodded again, this time cheerfully. "The other reason I brought him to U.A. is to teach him about what a Hero is and what a Hero means."

"I can see what you mean principal, but it feels bad…" Midnight looked depressive. "Doesn't mean that we're also taking advantage of his condition?"

"Yes, that's true." Mic also commented. "Aren't we also doing what that third party was about to do?"

All Might looked at the figure of Nedzu, who hasn't batted an eye at those harsh comments. "It does."

"But remember, we are teachers. We teach. We don't indoctrinate. We can teach him all about the world but the one who will make decisions will be him."

"I would rather lock him here for the time being and have him learn values that every person takes for granted than releasing him into the cruel world that we are now living." Nedzu said with a serious visage.

The words died on both Midnight and Mic's mouths.

"Before we end this meeting, I want to warn you. There is someone out there that is planning something that could shake society." Nedzu said. "Human experimentation may only be the beginning, there may even something worse than that."

"Be attentive and careful about any rumors while you're doing heroing. Be wary of anything remotely suspicious that you see. Detective Naomasa…" He exchanged looks with Tsukauchi. "I give you full authority in demanding information about Matsuda's expedient file and circle of acquaintances while he was here in the academy."

"With that, the meeting is adjourned." Nedzu dismissed the meeting, the pro-heroes leaving the room one by one, with heavy thoughts about said meeting.

Anxiety, rage, impotence, fear, caution and resolution were heavy on their minds.

Someone was creating 'soldiers' by experimenting on innocents, children on top of that to declare war on them, a society of heroes that devoted to maintaining order and peace and the worse of that is that they let him have the first move.

They would make sure that this will be the last advantage that they will give to whoever was machinating such plan.

.

.

.

All Might was on a terrace, watching the sunset.

"Something troubling you?" Nedzu walked towards him.

"…"

"You've been doubting yourself, I see?" He inquired.

"…Yes." All Might tightened his fist. "To think that something like this was going on under my nose! What kind of Symbol of peace I am?!"

"You told Kamukura that heroes are humans too. Don't forget that."

"Still!" All Might was loathing. "He is right about us! What kind of peace is this where people suffers away in darkness while we are smiling so content about our lives?!"

"…"

"I have been slacking off." All Might said. "I've been nothing but a Diva with fake muscles. So centered in the people that looked up to me that I forgot that there's still more people out there!"

"Yagi…" Nedzu called All Might for his true name. "You alone are nothing but a person. A person only can do much."

"Let us help you. Let U.A. help you." Nedzu told him. "You could also find a successor for your heritage."

"…You're asking me to teach here at U.A.?"

"Why not?" Nedzu smiled. "That way, you could also be near Kamukura to teach him more about heroes."

"…Aren't you a sneaky rat? Taking advantage of the situation like this?"

"I am in U.A.'s best interests." Nedzu merely smiled. "You are also a good dissuasion if someone thinks funny ideas like invading U.A."

"Maybe I could bring even Torino…."

All Might trembled. "I don't think you should push your luck that much, principal. I mea-what is that?"

Then both of them saw black smoke coming from afar.

.

.

.

Izuru was looking at the burning dorm house that he himself cremated using one of his quirks, which he decided to dub [Flamethrower].

His right arm was completely in sight, a few light burns on it because of having burned the right part of his suit while activating his quirk. He was looking at his burned hand with interest.

He felt how something crashed behind him and turned to see the muscular form of All Might who was carrying Nedzu on his back. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"All Might looked around in search of enemies.

Enemies that didn't exist.

"It was me." Izuru stated. "I was the one who burned the house."

"WHY?!"

"I was cooking." He shrugged as he walked towards the burning dorm house, leaving a dumbfounded All Might and a playful bear-mouse-rat behind.

All Might's smile was frozen in his place, not believing what he said. Nedzu tilted his head from one side to another, apparently amused.

"W-WAIT!" All might called. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COOKING?!" The strongest pro-hero couldn't wrap up the idea that such sinister fire that he was seeing could be the product of cooking.

"I read an article once of how quirks and household could be combined. I was merely testing the veracity of that claim." He answered calmly. "Thought is now rather obvious that for the use of quirks inside closed spaces needs a big amount of self- control…but I wanted to test it anyways…" He looked at his burned hand.

Nedzu walked towards Izuru and grabbed his pants. "It's okay that you feel curious about your abilities but…try to do it under the responsible watch on an adult and in a controlled environment." He patted this leg.

"Understood." Izuru nodded with a straight face.

All Might watched them both trying to put the fire down while sweat dropping. "IT SEEMS THAT THINGS ARE GONNA GET ROUGH…"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT All MIGHT?!"

"TIME TO FLEE!" And All Might, using his absolute strength, propelled himself in the sky, not in the mood to deal with a crowd.

.

.

.

Time has passed since Izuru's retrieval.

February 26th.

The beginning of a new generation of heroes.

That's right.

This day was when the Entrance Exam to apply U.A. was taking place, where dozens of aspiring heroes would come here to make their dreams true.

And this was the place that marked the real beginning of this story.

The history of how Heroes of 'good' and Villains of 'evil' would clash!

* * *

 _ **Let's start with this show!**_

 _ **I have to confess, at first, I didn't think about adding Danganronpa characters barring Izuru but after reading the comments, I have come with a few ideas… Thank you for all your reviews!**_

 _ **The only thing I can say to you is to be ready for the improved Villain alliance (Cookie if you guess the main reason), and other surprises!**_

 ** _As always, your reviews and opinions are highly apreciated._**

 _ **PD: Nedzu [High Spec] gives him intelligence that surpasses humans. I will take advantage of that.**_

 _ **PDD: Danganronpa fans, is anyone hyped to see Hajizuru next chapter of Future arc? (Cuz they can't hold it anymore, right?)**_

 _ **Until next chapter!**_


	3. The Entrance Exam

_**I need to apologize. I've made a HUGE mistake in chapter 0.5 and I've corrected it but indeed it leaves me bad taste because it caused a HUGE misunderstanding so the only thing I can do is fervently apologizing and try to not fuck it up like that again.**_

 _ **The lines where Tsukauchi asked Kamukura if he heard or knew a boy named Midoriya Izuku and he replied no and Tsukauchi declared his death?**_

 _ **THAT!**_

 _ **How? HOW? HOW DID I MADE SUCH MISTAKE?!**_

 _ **Well, I first wrote of U.A. finding evidence about Izuku and his involvement on the Kamukura project so they declared him death.**_

 _ **Then, I decided that I was an asshole that enjoyed the pain of other assholes (namely Bakugou) and others suffer from guilt and repent for their actions so I scrapped that idea.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, I didn't erase that part and gave misunderstandings. Damn you, past me.**_

 _ **Izuku is not dead (legally) but missing.**_

 _ **I apologize again and many times as I need to. This is a grave error from my part. I will try my best to not repeat this again.**_

 **It has been corrected.**

 _ **.**_

 **Some answers to some reviews (Will skip points that could reveal future plot of the fic.):**

 _ **risedragon0009:**_ _ **Thanks for the ideas on the quirks for some of the dangan characters!**_

 _ **GirugameshPanda:**_ _ **Thank you very much! I hope you have a good day too!**_

 _ **SaintInfernalNeos:**_ _ **They are really smart, that board of directors!**_

 _ **About Harem, Yeah, I haven't even remotely written something like one on one fluff interactions and such. So it's like unexplored territory. I hope I nail it. One of the problems in writing a harem, according to the readers, is characterization.**_

 _ **Don't worry. I don't really intend to replace any boku no hero character with a dangan character. Just add for plot purposes.**_

 _ **Cuidate! :P**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify:**_ _ **You will see how Bakugou is now…in this chapter! About Inko, she is sad but there wasn't any funeral, as Izuru (Izuku) has been missing for only a year, so he is only…missing. Maybe my mistake made you misunderstand things. I'm sorry ;_;**_

 _ **Shadow of Life:**_ _ **Yes, if they haven't been such closed-minded, thinking that all that required to spread hope was talent, yes, Kamukura may have been turned out differently. Too bad.**_

 _ **I wouldn't really call All for One a bad father.**_ _ **[Spoiler]**_ _ **See how he treated Tomura. He literally sacrificed himself to free him from getting arrested by the heroes in the manga.**_ _ **[Spoiler]**_ _ **He is Just a manipulating bastard.**_

 _ **Why was Izuku mentioned? Read above and forgive me, please.**_

 _ **All Might thought that any villain with an X-Ray quirk and enough medicine knowledge could have an idea of what's going on inside his body and divulge his injury to other villains in prison.**_

 _ **All For One making more Izurus? That's…That's a really good Idea, Shadow of Life! If I see the opportunity to write this arc, I will give you credit! …huh and a cookie!**_

 _ **Fukawa, huh…let me think about it. I have a couple of scenarios about her on my head.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Fun Fact: The one who's legally in charge of Izuru is no other than the principal of U.A., Nedzu!**_

.

 _ **With no more ads, here is next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "The Entrance Exam."**_

An Ash blond boy with sharp, red eyes and a Gakuran walked to U.A.'s Entrance door with a scowl on his face, intimidating every single applicant that walked up into his way.

He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, to protect himself from the cold breeze and winter in general. He hates winter as it made it harder to sweat, which means that it made it harder to send motherfuckers flying.

"Fucking cold…" He muttered.

Bakugou Katsuki. One of the many 15-year-old applicants to the Heroics entrance exam of U.A.

He took the paper with his assigned seat from the receptionist, who sweat drops at Bakugou's scowl and attitude, and searched for his assigned seat to wait for the instructions for the practical test. If his luck was good, it would be something about smashing shit on the floor.

Yeah, he could get behind that exam.

A smirk formed on his face when he found his assigned seat, then it went back to his usual scowl when he noticed the guy seated beside him.

He looked like a fucking copy of Sadako. Creepy as fuck, he might say.

The other boy seated beside him has a poker face and red eyes that were shaped in some kind of radar.

He wears a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He has long, wavy, messy green hair with…green highlights?

The memory of a certain small fry comes into his mind.

'Even I can be a hero…'

He shook those thoughts out of his head. That imbecile was as good as dead.

No one had found his sorry ass over a year, less are going to find him now. Knowing him, he probably tried to play hero and ended up with his ass handed and probably died. Good riddance, he guesses.

Though he really felt bad for his mother, who was a wreck for at least the first months. The lady couldn't stop crying or sobbing on the night and his family decided to help her emotionally…

Meaning that he was now the chaperone of Midoriya-san. He sometimes asked himself why he, Bakugou Katsuki, lord of the all mighty flying spaghetti monster, was putting up with her sobbing and crap.

Maybe…maybe One small, almost microscopic part of him thought that Deku may have disappeared or died because of his 'teasing'. But if that was true, then his dream of being a hero wouldn't be any more than that.

A fucking dream. If he couldn't take that then forget about becoming a hero. He wouldn't last even a day before dying on a confrontation with a villain.

So he stopped thinking about his involvement in Deku's disappearance but not being the chaperone of Miss Midoriya.

Her cooking is delicious…yeah, that's it.

Back on subject, Bakugou didn't recognize the school's uniform that he was wearing so he assessed that he was from another prefecture or something.

He seated beside him rather loudly but he didn't even acknowledged his presence and kept looking at the scenario under them.

What the fuck? Was the shit ignoring him?

Bakugou's eye twitched but decided to ignore his fucking existence in return. Just a freaking small fry on his path to becoming the best.

.

.

.

Izuru was getting bored of waiting for Present Mic to hold the entrance Ceremony.

Izuru had asked Nedzu to render the Entrance exam, thought he was absolutely sure that he could pass it, but what he couldn't pass was being with another people.

Nedzu accepted nonchalantly, quickly signing the papers necessary for him to apply. He has the feeling that Nedzu already knew that he would present to the exam and had the papers beforehand.

He also had to render the theory test but he is absolutely sure that he aced it. So now it's only the practical test that he has to do to pass.

He felt slightly excited to measure the other applicants' quirks and to use his own.

He would also use this occasion to gauge the general level of humanity's quirks before entering U.A. and he would take mental notes of how they brandished their quirks.

It would be an interesting sight.

After a waiting for a while, A man wearing a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders, black pants with studded belt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. Appeared.

His neck is enclosed in a large collar that resembles an old stereo player, complete with speakers, play buttons, and cassette tape.

He was tall with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of sunglasses.

Izuru recognized the man as Present Mic, the teacher in charge of U.A.'s entrance exam and a Pro-hero.

"Welcome one and all to my live show!" He shouted, excited. "Everybody say heeeey!"

Absolute silence.

"I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners!" He pointed at them. "All right, examinees…I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this will go! ARE YOU READY?!"

Deathly silence.

Izuru looked at Present mic with an emotionless face. "He doesn't change…" he muttered.

The few times he met Present Mic in the past while being on U.A., he came out as a radio presenter wannabe. Maintaining a level of excitement and loudness regardless of the situation or event he happens to be in so he is accustomed at being given the cold shoulder.

However, he is a strong fighter, both in close quarter, which according to the principal, Nedzu, he learned the principles of CQC while being in the academy and at greater distances by using his quirk [Voice] increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. Using the speaker on his neck, he can concentrate the sound and direct it as if it was a shockwave. The sound that he emits is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed.

He is also afraid of bugs, as he found out a day while walking around the dorm's garden.

He was, fortunately, quick enough to switch to [Soundproof], a quirk that made a small barrier where soundwave couldn't enter and sound waves couldn't exit the barrier to protect himself.

Unfortunately, Aizawa wasn't quick enough to cover his ears and spent the rest of the day in the infirmary…

"Now, pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-meter run practice at our replica city-district!" He explained the applicants. "You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?"

After that, Present Mic explained the rules of the test to the applicants.

A number of 'villains' will be released over the battlefield and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty.

The applicants will use their quirks and skills to dispatch as many villains as they can, and the goal is to achieve enough points to pass.

Attacking other competitors on purpose and similar acts to obstruct their performance are forbidden. After all, this is a test to be a hero and behavior like that is the exact opposite.

After Mic explained the rules of the test, a tall boy with raised his hand. "Excuse me. May I ask a question?" He raised his voice.

He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw.

"On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" He shouted while pointing out the handprint that every applicant was given. "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s caliber!"

Izuru looked at the tall boy with a raised eyebrow. At first sight, he would have come as a stern, uptight and severe man but he could note that he was only too straightforward on his goals.

Indeed there were only three types of villains mentioned yet four types of villains displayed in the handout.

Being an error in the part of Mic would be highly unlikely. Taking account that this type of villain is worth zero points, it only leads that this isn't a villain that the applicants have to fight.

"Okay, thanks for the segue, much-appreciated examinee 7111!" Mic acknowledged. "The fourth type of villain as the handout says is worth zero points. Let's call them arena traps!"

Mic quoted Super Mario to give the applicants an idea of what role this type of villain would play in the exam.

Taking into account the game analogy, this fourth type of villain would be akin a boss that the applicants wouldn't be able to beat, so the logical, and the only option was to flee to avoid getting injured by that robot.

Or Gimmick, like Mic, dubbed him.

Several comments could be heard, like how this test was starting to resemble a video-game and a loud Apologize from the tall boy.

"Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" He bowed before sitting again on his chair.

"Well, that's enough from me!" Mic raised his voice. "I'll leave you with all with a presentation of the school presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine!"

"As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'a true hero never stops overcoming the misfortune in life'!'"

"Now, let's move onto the main event!" He smiled at the applicants, waving his hands.

" **PLUS ULTRA!"**

.

.

.

Izuru was standing in front of the city replica. He could hear how the applicants commented about how crazy and amazing U.A. was.

He remembers having eyed U.A's financials once while he was with Nedzu in the principal's office.

He hadn't seen so many zeroes, not even in those fiction books that he reads to entertain himself. But after thinking, it was only natural that the state gave so much money to nurture the guards of the future.

He also knows that the Department of Support can invent gadgets and sell them under U.A. seal of quality, the school taking a piece of what they sell.

There were also many sponsors that U.A. had and philanthropists that donated money to the school in exchange for fame and U.A.'s support.

Back to the exam…

He sees that many of the competitors had changed into their gym clothes that gave them more mobility and several of them were using gadgets that augmented the potency of their quirks.

He kept wearing his black suit, as he saw that it was meaningless for him to change clothes. They were not a hindrance to his overall performance and he was more comfortable with the suit rather than any other type of clothes.

As he looked around, he felt a presence approach him from behind.

"Excuse me." He recognized that voice. He turned to see the bespectacled glasses boy that questioned Present Mic before.

He was now using a blue suit with dark blue stripes. "Excuse me, my friend. I have noted that you haven't changed into your gear."

"…" Izuru stared at him for a few seconds. "This is my gear." He replied in a monotonous manner.

"But wouldn't fighting on a suit get in the way, fellow?" The bespectacled boy insisted.

Izuru was about to answer but he was interrupted by someone approaching them.

"Give a fucking break, dweeb." A rough voice shouted, startling the tall boy and catching Izuru's attention.

It was the ash-blonde boy that was seated beside him on the briefing. The one that looked like a delinquent.

'He acts like a delinquent so that makes him one, I guess…' Izuru stored this information on his head, analyzing the youth in front of him.

Using the term youth was misplaced here as, technically, he was older than him but…anyway.

He was glaring at them with a confident smirk on his face. "Does it really matter if the fucker wants to be all dressed up?"

"Such foul language!" The tall boy admonished the blonde. "A proper hero shouldn't use such language!"

"AH?!" The blonde retorted. "Does it matter?!" The both of them glared at the other with animosity.

As their bickering intensified, Izuru glanced at the other participants.

He noted a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes, trying to concentrate while taping her hands.

A guy with a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince, posing in strange poses.

"START!"

At that, Izuru jumped from his spot leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

…

"Eh?" "Hah?!" The bespectacled boy, the blond boy, and the crowd muttered.

"Follow his example, listeners!" They heard Present Mic berate them. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle!"

…

"Run!" "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" "Oh, shit!" "Damn!"

.

.

.

Izuru was standing at the top of a small building with his eyes closed.

"This is the right place." He muttered as he switched quirks.

From [Musculoskeletal Coiling], a quirk that enhances overall physical prowess to [Radar], a quirk that allows sending an electromagnetic radio wave away. The wave would bounce back once it hits a solid object, giving a rough physical description of the person or object, however, the accuracy would decrease the farthest the wave went and could be completely canceled by jamming devices and sound-type quirks.

He picked the signal of five robots onto the north. He switched back to [Musculoskeletal Coiling] and propelled himself on that way, jumping the rooftops of the buildings.

As he landed at the place where the signal bounced back, he spotted 2 easy villains, 2 medium villains, and a hard villain, their description matches the handout that it was given at the meeting.

2 small robots that were like spiders, 2 bigger robots that were humanoid and a robot even bigger that was like a turtle.

Izuru acted fast, jumping at the two small robots, kicking one of them away, effectively destroying it.

"Target lock on! Murd-" Before the other robot could finish, Izuru appeared in front of him and punched through the small robot, tearing him apart with a bored look on his face.

He looked at his side and dodged the tackle of the medium villain and jumped again to dodge the punch of the metallic robot.

As landed on top him, he tore it's head away, causing it to short-circuit, and kicked his head him towards the other medium robot coming to his way, causing a small explosion that destroyed the robot, at the same time he jumped away from the robot where he was standing to avoid getting hit by the explosion caused by the short-circuit.

He turned to the hard villain, who advanced ominously at his way. "This is all?" He muttered, tilting his head.

"Target lock on! Murder!" Was the robotically answer of the hard villain as he charged at Izuru.

He narrowed his eyes. "How boring." And jumped towards the hard villain bot with his fist readied.

.

.

.

5 minutes had already passed.

Inside the control room, several teachers were watching the several screens that displayed some interesting applicants.

"A strict time limit and vast battleground, nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into the open and uncover their skills!"

"The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately," The screen displayed a very tall man, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms, which were displayed like wings. "Insight!"

"The ability to stick dynamic entry without ever being late to the party," The screen displayed the bespectacled boy from before, sliding smoothly on the floor. "Agility."

"The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure," The screen displayed a guy with slim body and slightly long blonde hair from before, firing a laser from his stomach with a confident smile on his face. "Judgment!"

"And of course," The screen displayed the Ash-blond boy from before, surrounded by scraps and debris, smoke emanating from his hands. "Sheer fighting prowess."

"We can gauge their respective levels of those foundational skills by the way of point system."

"Oh, my, we have been raked in a good bumper crop this year."

"We can't be sure of that. The thing to test their mettle…" The figure of the hand positioned over a button named Yaruki Switch, pulsating it. "Is this."

.

.

.

Izuru was surrounded by scraps of metal, debris, and rubble. He looked around and used his senses and [Radar] to search but no sound or signal came up.

"With this, it should be all right." He muttered. He concluded that he was done, as he mowed down several robots of diverse difficulties while taking record of the score he possessed, this was enough to pass the test.

All of a sudden, a small tremor caught his attention. He looked at the direction where said tremor came from with slight interest.

"…Could this be?" The gimmick that Present Mic was talking about?

A stronger tremor happened and he heard a loud racket coming from far away. He activated [Radar] again and this time…

"Gimmick, huh?" He said. "This 'gimmick' is huge enough to decimate an entire city."

He decided to see that gimmick from up close. He switched to [Musculoskeletal Coiling] again and rushed to the place where the sound and reading where.

.

.

.

A huge-sized green robot, even taller than buildings, advanced to the retreating figures of the applicants, who were yelling about who unfair and dangerous this was.

"Shit!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Fucking robot!"

"Stop!" the bespectacled boy, Iida shouted. "Get away from here!"

The both of them activated their quirks, [Explosion] and [Engine] to quickly get away from that. Iida because he couldn't battle such huge robot and Bakugou because defeating that robot didn't get him any points…no matter how much he wanted to fight it.

Unknown to them, Izuru was eyeing them from a building, with a poker face.

"No matter how you see it, they can't win against that giant robot…" Izuru muttered. "The past robots tested the foundations of heroism: Strength, Judgment, Agility and Insight." This robot, what did he test?

As he looked down, he noted something off about a pile rubble.

"What is…?" He switched to another of his quirks, [Zoom] to get a better view of a mountain of rubble.

He saw a girl had her right foot trapped under the rubble and couldn't get away from it. Her expression was pale and she looked on the verge of vomiting.

The robot was getting closer and closer to her position. The other participants already ran away from here, leaving the girl behind on purpose or not noting her presence at all.

The girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes from before.

"I see…" Izuru whispered, enlightened. "Hero's principle…" He switched back to [Musculoskeletal Coiling] and jumped off the roof.

It was such an obvious answer.

.

.

.

Uraraka was doing just great. She defeated robots with ease, as just touching them and activating her quirk [Zero gravity] was enough to count as taking down. After a while, she secured enough points to pass the test (She wasn't so sure about her math), probably, and head to U.A., the #1 ranked High school for Heroics and the top hero Academy in the world.

And now…because of a bad move, she was stuck under the rubble while the threatening looking robot approached.

She was so concentrated on getting points to pass the exam that she forgot about the giant robot that was to be released on the verge of finishing the exam.

A horrible error of judgment.

It was just a matter of time until he crushed her under his mechanical foot.

But…the teachers wouldn't let him do that…right?

Right?

"Ugh…" She couldn't float the rubble to free herself, as she just reached the limit of her quirk. Her head was dizzy and she had nauseous the size of Mount Fuji. She was stuck here.

*THUD*

Oh, no…!

She looked up and saw the figure of the robot already looming over her.

And all of a sudden, something crashed into her and the robot, raising a cloud of dust. After the cloud of smoke cleared, it revealed…

"Ah!" She muttered in recognition.

In a world where there were humans, humanoid animals, and a mesh of both, she was accustomed to seeing diverse variety of people…

But the boy in front of her kinda stands out of all the others. Whether the others used gym clothes and comfortable substitutes, he used a black suit with black pants and shoes. His hair was also long, very long.

She almost mistook him for a girl…

The boy extended his arm in the direction of the robot and she heard him mutter…

"[Air Propulsion]."He said monotonously.

A big wave of air was shot from his extended hand, the impact sent the rubble that trapped her foot flying, freeing her and also sent her fly with it.

The gigantic robot took the shockwave of air head on but lost his footing and fell down, destroying any buildings that were under him.

A loud noise resounded at miles away from that scene, raising another big cloud of dust, smoke and rubble.

"TIMEEEE IS UUUUUUUUUUP!" Present mic's voice could be heard from the entire city replica.

Said voice marked the end of the entrance exam.

.

.

.

Izuru was disappointed.

He thought that the robot would stand again, as the shockwave of air only pushed him down, not dealing damage enough to destroy it but apparently, he was programmed to shut down if he was on the floor.

That or he will have a serious talk with Nedzu and Power loader about equipment's quality.

"A…Ah…" He heard the sound of gaping behind him. A few meters apart from him, the brown-haired girl was looking at him with her mouth open.

He also noted that the competitors were approaching with widened eyes and amazed expressions. His red eyes scanned among the competitors the guys from before, the ash-blonde boy with a thunderstruck face and the bespectacled boy looking at him with realization.

"What's that guy?"

"He defeated that giant robot and he standing there like nothing happened!"

"His quirk seems to be enhancing but that was unusual…"

"But why? He didn't gain anything from that, apart from our surprise…"

He heard them mutter. So taking this robot down was something to be impressed with?

The bespectacled boy approached him with an inquiring look. "Did you find the hidden meaning of this test?" He asked, causing the others to whisper.

Izuru was silent for a while. "There was no hidden meaning in this." Izuru simply replied.

"W-What?"

"Didn't you want to be a hero?" Izuru asked back with his monotonous tone. "Doesn't a hero save people?" He answered, leaving the bespectacled boy in a shocking state.

"Okay, good work!" A short, elderly woman with gray hair congratulated the students reunited around Izuru. Her hair is styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it.

She wears a doctor's lab coat, a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head.

In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe.

"Here, here…" He approached one of the boys. "Have some candy!" She passed bear gummies to the thankful boy.

"Who's she?"

"That mademoiselle is the vertebral column of U.A." The blonde boy explained.

"Ah, is Izuru-chan!" The elderly woman called Izuru, who turned to her.

"Good morning, Chiyo-san." He greeted politely while slightly bowing at her.

Shuuzenji Chiyo, hero name Recovery girl. The nurse of U.A. and a Pro-hero, though she retired of crime fighting to fully dedicate to her duties as a nurse. Izuru also came to discover that she is the only reason that kept U.A out of the courtrooms.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Recovery girl asked, carefully examining the applicants.

"Could you take a look at her leg of this girl?" Izuru asked her while pointing at Uraraka, who yelped. "Her ankle is injured."

Recovery girl approached her. "Let's see…hum, hum…." Then, she kissed Uraraka on the forehead, enveloping her in a green light.

"Uwah!" Uraraka admired as her ankle was slowly healing back. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Of course." The blonde, prince like boy said. "Her quirk is recovery, which accelerates the rate of healing of the human body."

Indeed, as the shining boy said, her quirk [Recovery], allows her to amplify and speed up a person's healing process by extending her lips and kissing them. With this, some grave injuries requiring months to heal can be healed completely in a matter of seconds.

However, is not without its cost. It requires stamina from the receiver's part in order to work, leaving the said receiver very exhausted after the process is completed. It might also lead to their death if the amount of stamina they've are less than what is needed to heal their injuries.

Those type of quirks were extremely rare to find. They were one of a kind. Izuru had something similar like that, though.

"Mah mah…" She made a gesture with her hand. "Is nothing really!"

She turned to Izuru. "Let's go, Izuru-chan. It's time for your check-up." Izuru didn't reply and followed her trail, walking pass the Ash-blonde boy, who was looking at him with a weird glance.

.

.

.

Bakugou arrived at where the robot fell as he heard that time's up.

The exam was over.

When he reached the place, he saw a girl with pudding face sitting on the floor, looking with awe at the…

That guy!

The Sadako rip-off that seated beside him on the hearing was standing there with a serious expression. His hand was extended to where the robot was lying, unmoving.

Was he the one who sent the robot to take shit?!

Other participants started to arrive, even that annoying glasses fuck, who was staring at the guy with an inquisitive look.

"Fellow, could it be…that you deciphered the hidden meaning of this test?!"

Hah?!

Hidden meaning? What the fuck do you mean?

The guy looked at four eyes with the same expression that he looked at the robot. "There was no hidden meaning." He replied with monotonous, almost robotically tone.

What the hell?! Does he believe he is terminator or som-

Wait.

"W-What?" Shitty four eyes asked, confused.

"Doesn't a hero saves people?"

Everyone was left silent. Shitty four eyes looked shocked, for some reason.

He was also shocked. But not because of that.

Bakugou's mouth was hanging open, thunderstruck.

That fucker's voice…is the same as Deku's!

"Okay, good work!" A short granny walked towards them, with an aura of a kind grandma. Giving candy and shit to the other shitrags.

"Ah, is Izuru-chan!" The elderly woman someone out. The guy turned back to face granny.

"Good morning, Chiyo-san." He greeted politely while slightly bowing at her.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Granny asked the guy, now known as Izuru.

"Could you take a look at her leg?" Izuru asked her while pointing at a brown girl with pudding face, who yelped.

Granny approached her. "Let's see…hum, hum…." Then, she kissed the girl on the forehead, enveloping her in a green light.

"Uwah!" Uraraka admired. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Of course." The sparky entitled bitch said. "Her quirk is recovery, which accelerates the rate of healing of the human body."

"Mah mah…" She made a gesture with her hand. "Is nothing really!"

She turned to Izuru. "Let's go, Izuru-chan. It's time for your check-up." Izuru didn't reply and followed the granny, passing him without sparing a second look.

However, Bakugou head was trying to connect dots.

Both of them had the same hair color, both of them have the same voice and even have similar fucking names!

But.

While Deku was a spineless wimp who could never even dream of being here because of the fact that he was fucking quirkless.

However, this guy not only took on the robot and won, it seems that he spared minimum effort on it. There was also the fact that he had a quirk, a powerful one on top of that.

And his demeanor almost was the complete opposite of Deku.

While the green haired fuckmunch was a pussy and a wuss, this one looked like he actually had a pair of balls and he was fucking strong.

He could feel it.

He glared at Izuru, who again didn't recognize his presence. He couldn't help but be reminded of the quirkless shit every time he saw it.

Why?

He then remembered when he was about to talk to (read as threaten, interrogate) the long-haired bastard until Shitty four eyes reached him first, fuck.

Whatever, it's clear that the shitrag passed the test so he guesses he is going to meet him on the first day of school.

He had a lot of questions in his mind and he didn't like to feel stupid like this.

.

.

.

A week has passed since the Entrance Exam.

Izuru was seating on the bed of his room, located far away from U.A.

He held a letter in his hand, with the seal brand of U.A. He told Nedzu that he could just tell him in his office but he insisted. Something about keeping standards equal for all newcomers, including him.

He ripped the envelope apart, a small dispositive dropping from the envelope. A light came out from said dispositive and…

"This is a projection!" A known face shouted while smiling at the camera. His factions could be considered a shootout to the American generic heroes of comic books.

"All Might?" Izuru questioned.

"Indeed it is I!" Funny how this was supposed to be a recording. Maybe it was a habit of him.

"I am now a teacher here at U.A., so we'll be seeing each other more often, young Kamukura!" He bolstered.

Mm. So he finally made his decision? He heard from Nedzu that he was offered a job at U.A. but he decided to think about it.

A hand appeared on the corner of the screen, doing a circulating movement.

"What, do I have to say it again?" All Might asked, confused. After coughing for a while, he smiled again.

"Kamukura, my boy, congratulations for passing the test!" He congratulated while clapping. "Though, I already knew that you'll pass, after all, you haven't been slacking with your training!"

After being recruited by U.A. , Izuru was given this room and a yard where he could practice on his own. They were also nice enough to give him a computer and regular books.

Getting accustomed to his body was hard at first, as he only knew the basic kinetically movements of a human being such as walking.

After getting to know his body, he started to examine his own body in the search of what quirks he possessed.

He also knew his limitations.

He could 'switch' from quirk to quirk, but never use two at the same time or combine them. Well, he could but the drawback of using too many quirks at the same time outweighed the pros of it.

It's just wasn't worth it under normal conditions.

The other one was that he couldn't turn off a quirk voluntarily. Let's say, if he switched to [Musculoskeletal recoiling], it would still be activated, even when he is dining or sleeping.

When he was passive, he used either a vision quirk such as [X-Ray Vision] or a mental quirk such as [Count], a quirk that helped you count things. Useless for him, who had a brain way to advanced but work but was nice, as he could pass without looking at people's bone structure.

Another factor in switching quirks is the time that it takes to switch from quirk to quirk. It wasn't really so slow but someone with a speed enchanting quirk or a teleporting quirk could take advantage of it and deal damage to Izuru.

After that, he focused himself on learning about now day society. Festivities, technology, finances.

He had a very good looking percent at the stock market. The money wouldn't be a problem to him, and he would avoid borrowing from Nedzu, as that would put him in debt to him.

"But is also good to see that you're becoming a proper hero, young Kamukura!" He said with a proud smile, fatherly smile…

He didn't really think that he did something outstanding. On comic books and literature, there always was the hero saving someone, whether be a damsel in distress, innocent villagers or his own arch-rival.

A hero could be described in many ways but the fact that they save people doesn't change. It was something generic. Something normal. A must that every hero should do.

"Now, presenting, the Score!" All Might shouted while pointing to a screen behind him.

In the projection, a screen was displayed with names and scores.

(A/N: I had this beautiful table written on word! then, I upload and poof! Everything disappeared. Sniff...)

* * *

 _VP = Villain Points, RP = Rescue points, TS = Total Score_

 **Name _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ |VP | RP | TS |**

1\. Kamukura Izuru _ _ _ _ _ _|76 | 60 | 136 |

2\. Bakugou Katsuki _ _ _ _ _ _|77 | 0 | 77 |

3\. Kirishima Eijirou _ _ _ _ _ _ |39| 35 | 74 |

4\. Uraraka Ochako _ _ _ _ _ _ | 28 | 45 | 73 |

5\. Shiozaki Ibara _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | 36 | 32 | 68 |

6\. Kendou Itsuka _ _ _ _ _ _ _| 25 | 40 | 65 |

7\. Iida Tenya _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | 52 | 9 | 61 |

8\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu _ _ _ | 49 | 10 | 59 |

9\. Tokoyami Fumikage _ _ _ _ | 47 | 10 | 57 |

10\. Yosetsu Awase _ _ _ _ _ _ | 50 | 6 | 56 |

* * *

Rescue points?

So he was right.

"It's time for your adventure to begin, Kamukura, my boy!" He exclaimed with a wide smile while quoting Zelda.

Yes, he played that game.

After that, the dispositive turned off, leaving him in silence again.

So it was it? He was going to school, for the first time in his short life?

He stared off at the space for a while, then, after a few seconds, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I guess is time to read those 'friendship' books that Cementoss forced on me…" He muttered.

.

.

.

A happy go mouse-bear-dog or whatever was humming on his office.

"Hm~~" he was doing some paperwork and reading the files of the soon-to-be the new generation of heroes that will study at U.A.

"You seem in a good mood, principal." A skeletal figure entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. "Did something good happened?"

"You should already know!" The principal answered. "We're having a really good crop this year. It's been a while since there were so much potential reunited in one place!"

"Are you sure it isn't because of your pseudo-adoptive son sending away the zero robot?" All Might teased the mouse, who only smiled in return.

"It's also been a while since someone sends flying the gimmick like that." He nodded in response. "It also means that I'm gonna have another tense reunion with the sponsors about the budget…" Nedzu hung his head with his paws.

All Might sweat dropped at the antics of the principal.

"So how's the new uniform treating you?" Nedzu asked the new teacher of U.A., who was wearing a light brown suit with a blue tie.

"EXCELLENT!" All Might replied as he switched to his hero form.

"No transformation in the principal's office." Nedzu admonished. "I don't like the way the smoke smells."

"Sorry." All Might shrinks back to his true form, looking at the floor.

"How's been the investigation about the 'Kamukura Incident'?" Nedzu didn't dance around the subject as he continued doing paperwork.

All Might's eyes hardened and his demeanor turned serious. "We may have found a lead. Tsukauchi is working on that." He answered as he tossed an envelope to Nedzu.

Nedzu opened and started reading the foil. "Hm." Was his only response. "This bad?"

"I feel ashamed every time I see that." All Might frowned.

"You're not the only one." Nedzu said, coolly. "To think that there was such a threat like this growing hidden in the shadows…"

"The Villain alliance…" All Might muttered.

.

.

.

On a dark room, a pale, skinny man. He has messy gray hair and red eyes. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly, with multiple circles around it. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip.

He is wearing black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks.

His look was fixated on the monitor in front of him.

"What are we going to do, Sensei? The heroes may have sniffed us. They may know…" He said, both worried and unsettled.

"Nothing to fret about." The voice told the trembling figure. "With an operation like that, eventually, the heroes would come to know our existence."

"That was on my calculation, do not worry about it, Tomura." His voice was cool and composed. "But be sure that they won't make the first move."

"We Will. You will." He told the man, whose eyes widened.

"Me…? It's time…?" Tomura closed the distance with the monitor.

"Yes, Tomura. It's time to let the public know how imperfect their 'peace' is. How fragile and weak their lives are." Sensei encouraged Tomura.

"It's time for you to change the world order. It's time for you to…"

" **Kill All Might, The Symbol of peace."**

* * *

 _ **Muahahaha….this is all for the true first chapter.**_

 _ **Bakugou is still an asshole, Iida is still a straight-laced guy, Uraraka is still a bubbly girl, All Might still looks kick ass in a suit and Nedzu is still a weird mesh between a bear, a dog, and a mouse!**_

 _ **For now…**_

 _ **The villain Alliance starts to move and the formation of heroes begins!**_

 _ **About Pairings (If anyone is interested). I can see that there are some people interested in this being a harem so let me think until next chapter to decide what I am gonna do regarding this subject.**_

 _ **As always, if you find errors or inconsistencies, let me know. And your opinion is well-appreciated. No matter what kind.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Izuru is going to read books! Look forward to it!**_

 _ **PD: Still mourning for Chiaki. (CHIIAAAAKIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**_


	4. Break open, Academia!

_**I feel lazy so no answers to reviews this chapter :3 (Tests are real bitches. They suck both brain matter and physical energy.)**_

 _ **The question of the chapter**_ _ **: Is All for One, a misogynist supervillain, a better father than Endeavor, the top 2 hero, and a 'good' guy?**_

 _ **Discuss.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 "Break Open, Academia!"**_

Izuru was getting ready to go to school.

He was wearing U.A.'s uniform, which consisted of a light gray suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie.

If he had to choose, he would still wear his dark suit, as he has grown comfortable with but if he was going to live in society, there were rules that he had to follow.

Unfortunately, that's how society works so he had to suck it up, no matter how boring this uniform was.

He used a one handled backpack that where he carried some books to kill time, his laptop and his lunch. He didn't need a notebook as he could remember everything the teachers said and thus, study on his own.

He walked towards the door and opened it, exiting the dorm.

It was time to start the first day of school.

.

.

.

It was the first time that Izuru put a foot on the main building, barring the Entrance exam as that didn't count.

He could have sneak in using stealth quirks but then the school would have to explain why an undocumented was taking asylum at a hero school or something like that if they found him. He didn't want to bring trouble to the school when they took the annoyance of taking him in and teach him.

He walked down the hallway, searching for Class 1-A, the class Nedzu assigned him. According to him, less than 40 people passed the heroic test. A small number, but understandable.

Rather than quantity, U.A. was searching for quality. U.A. wanted do develop people strong in moral, ethics and ability-wise. They wouldn't let just anyone be a hero.

At least, not from this school.

It could also be an initiation in the competitive world of heroes. He did read about articles about the competition between hero-offices. After all, the more a professional hero was highlighted, the more compensation and fame he would receive.

For some reason, that just seemed…wrong.

A hero was supposedly an entity that helped and acted without the prospect of compensation or on their best interest. At least that was what he concluded after reading the material of heroes.

He saw a couple of videos where Heroes were confronting villains and he was sorely disappointed. The heroes were at a disadvantage against the villain's quirk and waited for a hero with a better match-up quirk to present and battle the villain while they only tried to contain him.

What about the hostages? What about the people there? What if they didn't act and someone died because of that?

 _What about Hero's principle?_

There was also the Heroics Entrance Exam. While the test wasn't bad itself, it only covered mostly battle-prowess quirks.

What about the other types of quirks?

Already explained before, [Soundproof] wasn't a quirk suited for combat but it was a really advantageous quirk for infiltration and to deal hostage situations. Yet if that was his only quirk, he really doubts that he would pass the practical exam, as it didn't help battling robots.

Wouldn't that mean that he couldn't be a hero because of his quirk wasn't either flashy or adequate for combat?

Maybe it would be a good idea to discuss this with Nedzu and see his opinion. Maybe he is just being overly critical and narrow-minded.

But he is sure that he is not the only one with these thoughts. There must be some growing discomfort about the pro-heroes. There were all kinds of people around the world globe.

His thoughts were cut short as he finally arrived at Class 1-A, where the entrance door was gigantic. Probably because of the inclusive design for mutant-type quirks.

Much like disable people on the past, people with mutant-type quirks had several laws applied to them. Most of them about bigger stairs, doors and seats. Also, special transportation and equipment.

He opened the door, only to be welcomed with…

"Do not put your feet on the desk!" A bespectacled boy using U.A. uniform yelled at the boy with a disrespectful smirk.

"Haah?!" The ash-blonde boy replied, curtly.

"Don't you think is impolite for superior students at U.A. and the people who made this desk?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't!" He replied arrogantly. "Which middle school did are you from anyway, two-bit extra?!" The bespectacled boy stepped back.

"I went to the Somei Academy." He presented. "My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei?!" A big smirk was shown on his face. "So you are a damn elite!" He smiled with blood thirst. "Seems that I've a fucking reason to end you, after all!"

Iida was taken aback by such foul and un-hero behavior. "What a nerve! YOU want to be a hero?"

He closed the door behind him, gaining the attention of the two fellows and the class.

"You are…" Iida muttered.

He walked over Izuru. "Good morning!" He presented himself with a straight face. "I'm from Somei Academy, my name is Iida Tenya. Nice to meet you!"

"…" Izuru looked at him with an unreadable look. "My name is Kamukura Izuru. It's nice to meet you too, Iida Tenya-kun." He greeted Iida with a bow.

The class started to whisper to themselves.

"Kamukura?" A girl with pink skin and short, messy light pink hair asked.

"Wasn't he the one who scored the 1st rank on the entrance exam?" A boy with blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes said.

"His hair is really long that I mistook him for a girl." A very tiny boy with a big head and hair that resembled grapes whispered, disappointed.

Meanwhile, Bakugou was glaring at the newcomer, both annoyed and enraged.

If it wasn't for that rescue bullshit, he would have been 1st place. What the hell with that?

But more importantly…

He was right. They did meet on the first day, and at the end of the day, he would have answers, whether the long-haired bastard liked it or not.

"Kamukura-kun… I must hand it to you." Iida said to Izuru. "You divined the actual nature of the test, didn't you?"

"I did not." Izuru lied. "I just did what it felt right to do."

"I also saw that girl while running away, but shamefully, I just passed over it. How could I forgot one of the foundations of being a hero?!" He made a weird movement with his hands while his face was covered in shadows, making a regretful expression.

"It's understandable." Izuru replied. "The test was also designed to compete with each other. It's easy to lose perspective in a situation like that." He tried to calm Iida down.

The door opened again behind, showing a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes, wearing U.A. uniform.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's long hair kid!" A smile formed on her face. Iida and Izuru turned to face the newcomer.

"You are…" Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Glad I found you!" Izuru and Iida looked at her with both different looks. Iida was looking at her inquiringly and Izuru was looking at her in recognition.

"How's your ankle?" Izuru asked her.

"Ah. It's fine, thank you very much!" She thanked her.

"It's nothing." He replied, unmoved. "If all, you should thank Recovery girl." It was the truth. She was the one who healed her.

"Oh, no." She waved her hands. "I mean, thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome." He replied.

"I wonder if today's the ceremony, or is it guidance stuff?" She agitated her arms, excitedly. "Oh, and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!"

Hm. There are a couple of possibilities to who could be the teacher of 1-A. If it was who he thought it was, he felt sorry for the girl.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies…" A tired voice said. "Do it elsewhere."

Oh, Bingo.

The three of them looked below, on the floor, where a washed up man in a sleeping bag was looking at them with utmost disinterest.

He took out a juice box from inside the sleeping bag. "This is…" He drank it. "Heroics!"

Iida and the girl were looking at the man with stone faces. Izuru recognized the man in front of him.

"Aizawa-san?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He stood up, taking off the sleeping bag. "Seems that you're with me this year. And it's sensei now."

The class fell silent after a while.

"Hmm, it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down." Aizawa told the class. "Life is short kids, you all lack in common sense." He reprimanded them.

"I am your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta." He presented himself as he took out a piece of cloth from the previous sleeping bag. "Wears this and head to the P.E grounds." He ordered them.

.

.

.

At the huge P.E ground, Class 1-A was standing, all of them changed into their gym suits, a blue track suit with thick white lines over his upper body and legs, which form the letters "UA".

"A quirk apprehension test?!" The students yelled, perplexed.

"What about the ceremony?!" The brown haired girl asked. "What about the guidance?!"

Aizawa gave her the back. "If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties."

He peered over his shoulder. "You all understand the school reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'freedom' goes for us, senseis, too."

Softball Pitch

Standing long jump

50-meter dash

Endurance running

Grip strength test

Sustained sideways jump

Upper body exercises

Seated toe touch

"These are all activities you know from middle school." Aizawa explained. "Naturally, physical tests barred you from using your quirks."

"The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of MEXT." He said, annoyed.

"Bakugou." He called out the ash-blonde boy, who peered at Aizawa. "How far could you pitch a softball during middle school?"

"67 meters."

Sensei tossed a softball at Bakugou. "Try using your quirk this time. As long as you don't exit the marked circle, you can do whatever you want." He explained. "Don't hold back."

"You got it." Bakugou smirked.

"DIE!" Izuru analyzed the motion. As Bakugou was about to throw the ball, he created an explosion on his hand, augmenting his pitch with the explosion's shockwave, propelling the ball far away on the sky.

A few seconds later, the ball descended from the sky and hit the floor, making a beep in Aizawa's device.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." He showed the score of Bakugou, which was 705.2 m to the students. "This is rational metric that will form the basis of your hero foundation."

"Awesome, that looks fun!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, excited.

"705 meters?! Unreal!" The blonde haired boy with lighting shaped strokes exclaimed too, impressed.

"We can really use our quirk now?! That's the department of heroics for you!" A boy with spiky, dark hair said.

"It looks fun, you say?" Aizawa retorted, covering his face with one of his hands. "You have three years to be heroes, will you have that attitude all the time?"

"Alright then." He smiled darkly. "The student who ranks last in total points will be judged as 'hopeless'…"

" **And instantly expelled."**

"WHAT?!" The students exclaimed with a disbelieving tone.

"Welcome to the hero course of U.A.!" He greeted, with a sardonic smile on his face.

"The last place will be expelled?!" The brown haired girl exclaimed. "But it's just the first day! That's just too unreasonable!"

"Natural disasters, massive accidents, mad-ego villains are unreasonable." Aizawa replied with an unflinching tone. "All kinds of calamities can happen when we last expect. Japan's drenched in unreasonable, girl." He told her. "Our jobs as heroes is to reverse all of these situations and restore order."

"If you expecting friendly chats at the local Mcdonalds…" He smirked. "That's too bad."

"From now on, for the next three years at U.A., all you can expect is one hardship after another."

"This is Plus Ultra." He pointed his finger at the students. "I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

Several Students looked worried, others looked confident, and others looked pensively.

'The pressure is on… so this is U.A. baptism. The pinnacle of hero training…' Iida thought while drinking his water can. 'No other choice but to give my all!'

'I could throw it farther!' Bakugou thought, getting gung ho about this test.

Uraraka was trembling, her words stuck in her throat.

Izuru was analyzing the tests laid in front of him and as most of them were physical, he switched to [Musculoskeletal Coiling], ready to both pass the tests and to get know about the quirks of his classmates.

.

.

.

Trial 1: The 50-meter dash!

"3.04 Seconds!" A robot shouted at the end of the track.

Iida stood up at the end of the track, immersed in his own thoughts. Izuru watched him with interest.

His quirk [Engine] is exactly as it sounds. It manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between First, Second, and Third Gear, depending on the situation, apparently. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly.

Izuru was taking mental notes about everyone's quirks to later examine them in more detail.

"5.03 seconds!" The girl running with Iida made big leaps, imitating those of frogs. She may be had a mutant-quirk, judging her appearance, that gave her frog-like abilities. Though, there is also the case that the frog appearance is just mutant gene of one her parents and her quirk is another thing.

The next one were the brown haired girl from before and a blonde guy with a tail on his back.

The brown haired girl was touching several parts of clothes. Izuru noted that she had strange marks on her fingertips that reminded him of Nedzu's paws. Did it have something to do with her quirk?

"5.49 seconds!" The blonde guy used his tail in a similar way of the frog-girl. Hm…

"7.15 seconds!" Even with that average score, the girl looked somewhat happy. So she did something to her clothes to speed herself, even if it was only a little.

The next pair was the prince-like guy from the test and the pink girl from before.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough…" He heard him say. "I will show you how to use your quirk."

After the signal to start, he jumped and a bright blue laser came out from his stomach, propelling him far ahead.

After a second, the laser faded and the guy fell to the floor, the pink haired girl gaining an advantage. He stood up and repeated the motion until he reached the end line.

"5.51 seconds!"

"If I shoot for more than one seconds, it gives me stomach ache." He admitted with a proud smile on his face. The others looked at him with weird glances.

So that's his quirk limitation. He remembered how the brown haired girl looked at the verge of vomiting. Maybe she was also suffering from it at that time and that's why she couldn't get out of the rubble.

He noted how Aizawa was examining the students with an analytical, cold glance. The meaning of this test is exactly what he said.

Exerting pressure on them with the expulsion, they would not have another choice but to use their quirks at maximum power. He must be taking mental notes of how to empower their quirks and diverse methods for them to learn.

It was now his turn. He positioned himself beside the Ash-blonde boy from the exam, who glared at him for no reason.

Not a one that he knew of. This was basically the first time that he had met him since the Entrance exam.

"In your marks…ready…GO!" At that, Izuru bolted at the end line, leaving some dust behind him.

"3.35 seconds!" The robot announced.

"Interesting…" He muttered. Even an overall enchanting quirk like [Musculoskeletal Coiling] couldn't beat [Engine] of Iida, who was a speed-based quirk on its own territory. Kind of expected but his doubt was now satisfied.

He heard some explosions behind him and the ash blonde passed him.

"4.13 seconds!" The robot announced again, after a few moments.

Izuru knew that he used explosions but how did he detonate them? It was possible that he secreted flammable liquid and detonated it with his hands…but was it exclusively on his hands?

He thought of the possibilities.

.

.

.

Trial 2: The grip Strength test.

Izuru held the measurement machine on his hands when he heard someone shout.

"540 kilos?! What are you, a gorilla?!" It was the spiky haired boy from before. "No, you're more of an octopus!"

The boy who that held the machine did look like an octopus. He was very tall, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms.

He had a mutant type quirk, no doubt about that. Was the strength linked to it or it was just his own?

Izuru gripped the machine on his hand, making it beep. He then gave the measurement machine back to Aizawa, who inputs the score on his device.

"Kamukura Izuru, 554 kilos." He said.

"554 kilos?!" The people that still were taking the grip test exclaimed.

[Musculoskeletal Coiling] Is in the house.

.

.

.

 _ **Trial 3: Long standing Jump.**_

Both the prince like a boy and the ash-blonde boy used their quirks the same way as they did on the 50-meters dash.

Izuru, replicating the way that the Olympic athletes jumped and still using [Musculoskeletal Coiling], He jumped, landing beside the two boys.

 _ **Trial 4: Sustained sideways jump.**_

Izuru eyed the short boy with grapes on his hair with amazement. He took some kind of balls from his head and placed them on both extremes. Jumping towards them, it looked like the balls repealed him and steadily jumped between the lines.

Izuru just jumped normally, still achieving a high score but not beating the short boy.

 _ **Trial 5: Softball pitching.**_

The brown haired girl positioned herself inside the circle. She threw the softball towards the sky. Izuru noted that she didn't use enough force to send it high so the ball would come down in a few seconds.

He was proved wrong when the ball didn't come down. After another few seconds, the ball just disappeared in the sky.

Izuru switched to [Zoom] and saw that the ball was still going up. He then realized what her quirk was.

"Gravity…" That would make sense.

She lightened her clothes at the 50-meters dash, she was happy because she probably broke her record from middle school or at least, that was what he heard at that time.

Aizawa showed the rest an infinity sign on the device, the record of the brown haired girl, making the other yell impressed.

"Holy cow! She got an infinity!"

The girl laughed sheepishly at the sudden praise.

It was now Izuru's turn. He stepped in the circle, with the softball on his hands.

He mimicked the way the ash-blonde boy threw the ball, adding force with [Musculoskeletal Coiling] and the ball propelled in the sky.

"724.2 m!"

"What?!" Bakugou yelled. 'He passed my score?!'

"Hm…" Iida muttered. "Maybe Kamukura-kun's quirk is some kind of enhancement?"

Izuru wasn't the only one paying attention to others.

"But he used some kind of Air compression quirk on the entrance exam…" Uraraka said, gaining the attention of both Iida and Bakugou.

"Hah?!" Bakugou yelled.

"He muttered 'Air pressure' and a blast of air came out of his hand." She explained them, "It was all whoosh, whoosh!" She made sounds of strong wind as she waved her hands to add emphasis.

"Are you sure?" Iida asked, confused. "I mean, he hasn't used an air-type quirk, nor that I have seen…"

"You're obviously delusional, bitch." Bakugou snarled while glaring at Izuru.

"I'm not a bitch! Wait, who are you?!" Uraraka exclaimed, flabbergasted at the rude and demeaning attitude of Bakugou.

.

.

.

And so, the 8 trials came to an end.

As everyone walked in front of Aizawa, Izuru could note anxiety, eagerness, fear and expectation on the faces of his classmates, probably to know their own limitations and other for the threat of expulsion.

"Time to present the results." Aizawa said, tiredly.

"The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores." He explained. "If I recited all of your scores, it'd take a million of years so I'll disclose all at once."

The device, much like the projection that U.A. delivered to the applicants, displayed a holographic screen on the air, showing the scores of the students.

Kamukura Izuru

Yaoyorozu Momo

Todoroki Shouto

Bakugou Katsuki

Iida Tenya

Tokoyami Fumikage

Shouji Mezou

Ojiro Mashirao

Kirishima Eijirou

Ashido Mina

Uraraka Ochako

Kouda Kouji

Satou Rikidou

Tsuyu Asui

Aoyama Yuuga

Sero Hanta

Kaminari Denki

Jirou Kyouka

Hagakure Tooru

Mineta Minoru

The boy from the sideways jump was thunderstruck. "D-Does it mean…I'm expelled?"

The other gave him pitying glances and some of them patted him on the head.

"Oh, by the way…" Aizawa said offhandedly. "That whole 'expulsion' thing was a ruse."

Deathly silence.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances!" He gave them a toothy smile.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"Come on, guys!" A girl with black hair and bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail admonished. "Of course it was a ruse. It was something obvious if you thought about that."

'I didn't note it…' Most of the class thought, sweat dropping.

"He wasn't kidding." Izuru corrected the girl. "Aizawa-sensei did expel an entire class the last year because they didn't meet his standards…"

"He did WHAT?!" Most of them yelled, including the pony-tailed girl.

"He is saying the truth." Aizawa admitted. "I told you already. Being heroes is not a walk in the park."

"You are the ones who will put an order in society. Because of that, I can't risk of being lax with you."

"Your chance are above zero marks, that why I didn't expel any of you, this time, that's all." He said. "I can kick anyone whose chances drop below the zero mark at any time."

"Being a hero isn't a half-assed dream." He concluded. "And it's not a cruel thing to end the chasing of a half-assed dream." He sighed. "Beware that these three years at U.A. won't be chats and fun…"

"It will be a living hell." He smirked.

With that, Aizawa left the place, with the students looking at him at his back. They didn't voice any thoughts as he was right.

.

.

.

And so, School's out. The first day of school comes to an end for our crimson eyed protagonist.

Izuru was walking out of the classroom, with his backpack on his…back when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

He turned to see one of his new classmates, Iida Tenya.

"Kamukura-kun, already going home?" Iida asked.

"Yeah." Izuru replied. "I don't wanna miss curfew."

"Curfew? You're in a dorm?" Iida inquired.

"Yes." Was the only response. "What about you, Iida-san?"

"I was just thinking…" He put his hand on his chin, making a pensive expression. "I have to say…was Aizawa really going to expel one us?"

"Yes." Izuru replied instantly. "Aizawa-sensei is strict in that sense. He did expel an entire class last year…or that is what the record says."

"But why…?"

"Simply. They either didn't have potential or didn't have the disposition." Izuru replied monotonically. "You could say that he ended their dreams but it was probably for the best."

"As he said, Heroes fight calamities to maintain order and peace. Heroes also die maintaining order and peace." He said darkly. "Ending not only a half-assed but also dangerous dream would be the right choice for a teacher who needs to foresee his student's well-being."

"I-I see…"

"Don't worry about it. Just do your best." Izuru encouraged dully.

"Understood!" Iida exclaimed, pumped. "I shall not question the methods our teacher, after all, he is doing what is best for us!"

Izuru already has a grasp of Iida's personality at this point. He is very straightforward, earnest, diligent, intelligent and serious person. He tends to take everything very seriously.

With these traits, he also remarked how easy to manipulate he was. His naivety could bring himself trouble in the future…

"Hey, you two!" The brown haired girl approached them with a smile on her face. "Are you heading towards the station?"

"He is." Izuru pointed at Iida.

"You're that Infinity girl." Iida remarked.

Oh, now that Izuru recalls, she never presented herself.

As in cue for that, the brown haired girl presented herself. "Hi! I'm Uraraka Ochako! You're, uh…Iida Tenya and if I'm not mistaken…Kamu…Kama…Kata Izuru?"

"Kamukura." Izuru corrected.

"Sorry, your surname is kind of hard to pronounce…" Uraraka smiled apologetically.

"If you find it hard, just call me by my given name then." He was fine with it. He didn't think it was so hard to pronounce but…

"Okay, Izuru-kun! Nice to meet you!" She beamed a smile at Izuru, who nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Iida-kun!"

"Likewise." Iida also smiled. He then looked at his watch and gasped. "God is almost time for me to go!"

"You're right!" Uraraka said.

"Have a safe trip." Izuru wished them good and was about to turn when Uraraka looked at him with a curious glance.

"Izuru-kun, you're not coming?"

"Kamukura-kun lives here, Uraraka-san." Iida replied.

"Eeeeh?" She closed the distance with Izuru, who didn't move barring the inquiring eyebrow at her action. "You doesn't look like a foreigner…" She said with furrowed brows.

"I am not." Did she think that he lived here because of being from another country? Why? There are also Japanese people in the dorms. "But I live in a dorm because of certain circumstances."

"Uraraka-san." Iida called. "Could we continue tomorrow? The train is almost at the station…" He said worried about the curfew that his own parents set for him.

"You're right!" She yelled. "Okay then!" The two of them walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Izuru-kun!" She waved her hand at him.

"Goodbye, Kamukura-kun!" Iida bowed with a smile on his face.

"Likewise. See you tomorrow." Izuru Nodded as he walked in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

Izuru was walking towards his dorm when he spotted a girl looking at her surroundings, troubled.

A tall, young woman with knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. She wears U.A's school uniform, with a flower-diadem on her head.

The girl in question spotted Izuru and walked towards him. "Excuse me…"

"Can I help you? You seem lost." Izuru asked. Taking this into account, she is either a transfer student or freshmen, just like him. But her face features are those from foreign so is the first one or both.

"Excuse me." She politely said to him. "If it's not too much bother, could you tell me where the teacher's office is?"

The teacher's office is located in the main building. They were now outside, far away from the main building.

Izuru didn't also know where the teacher's office is, this being his first time in the main building but that could be arranged.

Aizawa should be doing paperwork at these hours so…

He took a hair from his pocket, a long, black hair and ate it, shocking the blonde girl.

Switching to [Loving Tracking], a quirk that allows you to know the location of only one person in a 300-meter radius, as long as you consume biological material of the person in question. This was a quirk that shouldn't be in the hands of a stalker. Also, it could track only one person at the time.

Where did he find Aizawa's hair, you ask?

He took one that was lying on the training ground.

It was long and dark so that rules out the majority of the class, barring the Big-breasted ponytailed girl, the frog-girl, and Aizawa and since this hair smells like it hasn't been washed for a while, it couldn't belong to a girl or women, who takes care of their physical appearance.

The owner of this hair couldn't be anyone but Aizawa.

What a flawless logic.

"E-Excuse me…?" The blonde girl said sweat dropping.

"Ok." Izuru muttered, turning to the blonde girl. "The teacher's room is located on the second floor of the main building." He explained her. "Just go to the building in the center and take the stairs. Search for a door with the correct sign and you will have arrived."

"Oh!" She exclaimed in recognition. "Is that your quirk?"

"Yes." He replied. "Is anything else you want?"

"Ha…hum…" She mumbled. "If it's not too much of a bother, could you take me there?"

Izuru stared at her for a while, which the girl steeled at a rejection until he spoke. "Ok, then. Let me show you the way." Izuru said with courtesy.

"Oh, thank you very much!" The girl said in gratitude. "Oh, god! I haven't introduced myself!" The girl exclaimed, horrified. "How uncourteous!"

…

"My name is Sonia Nevermind, from class 1-C, nice to meet you…" She made an inquiring look.

"Kamukura Izuru." He presented himself. He noted that her name wasn't Japanese.

"Right!" She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Kamukura-kun!"

"Likewise. Follow me." He started walking, Sonia beside him humming a song.

.

.

.

"Here we are." Izuru and Sonia stood outside a door with a sign that told 'Teacher's room'.

As if on cue to that, the door opened, revealing a known face to the long-haired teen.

"Hm?" Aizawa looked at both teens, with a questioning glance. "Already buddy-hunting, Nevermind?"

"Oh, this…" She looked rather embarrassed. "I got lost on the campus, so this kind person helped me."

"…You?" Aizawa looked at Izuru with a leveled eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I am incapable of helping another living being?" Izuru asked with an expressionless face.

"Not that. That someone actually asked you for help?" Aizawa was impressed that someone even dared to talk him because of his unapproachable appearance.

"My appearance is irrelevant." Izuru replied, not bothered.

"Huh, may as well thank you." Aizawa scratched his head. "Those upper-heads would have grilled us if we lost the princ-"

"W-Well is not really a big deal!" Sonia laughed nervously while coughing loudly. "Anyway, I really thank you for your help, Kamukura-kun!"

Izuru nodded. "Well, then, goodbye."

"Yeah, see you around!"

"Oi, Izuru." Aizawa called out. "Tomorrow's class…" His eyes had a weird glint. "You're going to find it interesting…"

Izuru looked at him for a while and walked away.

Interesting, huh?

.

.

.

Aizawa directed his look to the young lady in front of him. "I assume you are here to get your papers and the key to your dorm room, right?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sonia exclaimed, excitedly. "I am very excited to see what U.A. life is!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Aizawa just grunted, annoyed.

"By the way, sensei…" Sonia trailed off. "Is Kamukura-kun one of your students?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no…it's just seems that you're already familiar with him already…" She was eyeing Aizawa with curiosity.

This was the only first day of school, yet the both of them acted familiarly like they have known each other for a while already.

Aizawa scratched his head. "Yeah. You could say so…"

"But he was kind of odd…" Sonia remarked.

Aizawa turned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't 'read' him…" Sonia said pensively.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Aizawa questioned. "Wasn't that the reason that you came to U.A. in the first place?"

"I'm pretty sure that I had my quirk activated." Sonia said, with furrowed brows. "Unfortunately…" She muttered.

"I see…Well, Izuru is just special, I guess…" He didn't elaborate, which deepened Sonia's interest. "Anyway…here is your key to your dorm. You'll find the instructions and the schedules such as curfew and when to take the trash out…"

"Understood!" Having the key in her hands, Sonia said goodbye to the teacher and ran out of the room, excited.

.

.

.

Izuru put his bag on the bed and sat in the desk, where his computer was. Turning it on, he started typing on the keyboard.

He has to see how the stock market is doing, a place that delivered Katsudon, the food that in his opinion was the less dull, update his knowledge about heroes and on top of that, he had to submit his report about his hero costume.

He had an idea to what affiliated company he would send it, already investigated it beforehand.

Sojisaki Industries. It was a fairly small but dedicated company that worked majorly on crafting.

The name came from the union of Souda Kazuichi, a famous and renamed inventor and crafter and Fujisaki Chihiro, also a famous programmer on the net, both for her ability and appearance.

Both of them are fairly young,

It was a fairly nice choice and they would let him change the specs of the costume as many times he wanted, given that the changes weren't so allocated and he paid part of the costs.

Not a problem for him.

After submitting his report and doing his stuff, which consisted of raising and lowering the stock of some companies and be up to date to the debuts of pro-heroes, he turned off the computer.

" _Tomorrow's class…" His eyes had a weird glint. "You're going to find it interesting…"_

Well, then.

Let's see what this school has for me tomorrow…

.

.

.

Bakugou waited, and waited…and waited. People looked at him funnily but his death glare made them scatter.

He waited, while the sun was starting to disappear on the horizon. There were no people on the street yet he still waited.

But the long-haired bastard didn't show up.

Izuru wouldn't show up. He lives in the dorm and because of that, he didn't have any interaction nor business with the main door at U.A.

But he doesn't know that.

So he waited, and waited…and waited until Cementoss called his mother to take him home.

It was late, after all.

Bakugou had to put ice on his head for all the smacks that his mother gave him for both being out late without a heads up and for wasting her time.

He damned the name of Kamukura Izuru that night.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku's favorite food was Katsudon. Yeah. And- Oh, I almost forget…

* * *

Izuru read a book about Cinderella.

The end.

* * *

 **Now I can finish this chapter.**

 **As you all know (Or you don't, depends on), Trial of battle comes next chapter. Some of the cast are very excited about this fact:**

Bakugou: Fuck yeah! Finally, I can confront this poor clone of Sadako and in the way, kick his motherfucking ass! (*Maniac laugh*)

 _ **Izuru**_ : …You didn't pass him the script?

 _ **Max**_ : _**I did. He was so excited for Trial of battle that he blew it up without giving a single glance.**_

 _ **Izuru**_ : Who's going to tell him, then?

 _ **Max**_ : _**Hey, man, don't look at me. I don't wanna end like grilled roast, let someone else do it… Hey Mineta, wanna get some shipping?**_

 _ **Mineta**_ : Hell yeah!

 _ **Max**_ : _**Pass this to Bakugou.**_

 _ **As always, voice your opinions. Take care of yourselves, max says goodbye :D**_

Next chapter, Izuru is going to preach someone. Look forward to it!


	5. Trial of Battle

_**Hello! It has been almost a month since my last update!**_

 _ **I blame college and 3D life but anyway…**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter of Ultimate hero. Be warned, I'm not experienced in writing battle scenes. I promise to get better but you will have to be satisfied with this. (Time to read Battle oriented LN!)**_

* * *

 _ **Some answers to some reviews. (As always, skipping points that could reveal future plot)**_

 _ **Risedragon0009 : I'm glad that you liked it. Even with all his flaws, the boy seriously aims to be first place without taking any short-cuts. **_

_**Seki Shiki Tenryou Ha : Probably. Though he would need strong stimuli to awake.**_

 _ **SaintInfernalNeos:**_ _ **It slows me down but is nice to reply to the people who takes interest in the story enough to leave reviews. Exams sucks big time and is not getting any better now.**_

 _ **I like it slow but steady to not leave any plot-holes or forget something. Izuru analyzes his classmates like a PokeDex. I like Sonia-chan so I couldn't possibly leave her out of this :D**_

 _ **That's Bakugou's mother imposing respect on little shitheads.**_

 _ **Shadow of Life : It amazes me that you wrote a 2 part review. I will try to answer this as…much I can allow myself without giving spoilers.**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Yeah, Endeavor is a total asshole and that was counterproductive to his goals. Because of him being a total bastard, Shouto despised him and decided to not use his left side on his way to becoming a hero, stalling his own development for god knows how many years. One wonders how it would have gone down if Endeavor was a good father.**_

 _ **According to the manga, at least. 40 passed the heroics test and those 40 were divided into 2 classes: A and B.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, I read Ratman. It was a fun trip but I still haven't read the ending. Judging by the comments, it wasn't a good one. I haven't read tiger and bunny so I will find time to read it.**_

 _ **Yeah, let me quote something from a really bald and powerful 'hero': If heroes run, who will stay and fight? (Saitama). Most of the pro-heroes in Boku no hero don't really put that concept to use.**_

 _ **I really felt sad for Shinsou (Brainwash). He couldn't do anything in the entrance test, as he couldn't brainwash robots nor other contestants (They could disqualify him) and how society saw his quirk as something that only could be used as 'evil'. (That ugly bitch on his flashback should die.)**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **That was me trying my best to keep everyone in character. Is hard but rewarding.**_

 _ **That was Mineta being Mineta.**_

 _ **You can watch him in action on the last chapters of Boku no hero. (Spoiler alert: He sucks at saving people.)**_

 _ **No one can even remotely control Aizawa. Not even the Media.**_

 _ **Kamukura Jack of all trades, master of all Izuru. That will be explain later but for him to overcome his drawback, he would need more than just a healing quirk.**_

 _ **I will check about that error but I think I already corrected it. Thank you for telling, I still find unbelievable that I miss those mistakes myself.**_

 _ **I know, right? I couldn't just help myself. And if you talk about class 1-C, I think that's Shinsou's (Brainwash quirk) Class and is a General ED class.**_

 _ **Kamukura is not a deadpan snarker…yet. He is just blunt and oblivious.**_

 _ **Kamukura has been in U.A for a while already and those two have really similar personalities. To say nothing more, they get along really well.**_

 _ **I pass Sonia's quirk question but you are not in the wrong way.**_

" _Speaking of reading has kamukura ever consider reading his classmates mind on what kind of quirk they have? Or is he refusing to do so just so he can figure it out for his own entertainment? Because I could believe that "_ _ **You've answered your own question :P**_

 _ **Yeah, but will appear later.**_

 _ **I sucks at naming. Sojisaki? Come on. Those two play a vital role in U.A management. Won't disclose any details. If you're interested, Our Kazuichi will make an appearance in the story later but not for now.**_

 _ **You'll find out this chapter.**_

 _ **Yes, they are…as long as that costumer is satisfied, of course :3**_

 _ **Bakugou deserves every single smack on the head. He is not entirely unlikable but…he is kind of…He is entirely unlikable but he has his good points. Like wanting to be a strong powerful hero…and that's it.**_

… _ **and that's all. I hope you are satisfied with this for now and I Thank you for reviewing my story so deeply, I am very grateful that you took the time to write this. Really, I appreciate it. Have a good day! …or night!**_

 _ **Syafiq:**_ _ **Today. Enjoy it.**_

 _ **Calem:**_ _ **Thanks! I already made hand boy (Shimura) appear so no all for one for hajime. But I have special plans for him.**_

 _ **Kokoro:**_ _ **Thanks. It came up to me when I saw Danganronpa Zetsubou and remembered how similar the first chapter of Boku no hero was (Without the whole erase brain thingy.)**_

 _ **There's gonna be a Hajime here, but as I already introduced Tomura, he is not going to be All for One…but something else.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 "Trial of Battle!"**_

If Izuru had to define how classes and school life went down in U.A. , he would say that it was pretty normal. He has been here for one day and a half, though…

The students had the basic curriculum that every other school in the state. They are taught subjects like Math, Language, and English…

English.

He recalls the English class. How could he not?

It was taught by a certain character.

" _All right class, tell me where the mistake is in the next English sentence example…" Present mic said while reading the textbook. "SOMEBODY SAYS YO!"_

 _As always, Present Mic got a cold answer from his students…and a scowl from Bakugou._

' _How normal…' 'So fucking boring.'_

' _The past participle is in the wrong place, it's #4. How easy…' Izuru thought as he was calculating how his balance was on the stock market._

.

.

.

Lunch time in the Cafeteria. Where the food is fine and the prices are finer. Most of the kids passed their lunch time here, eating and chatting with their friends about how awesome U.A was.

It was understandable. Most of them were freshmen.

Izuru was seated at a table, eating the lunch that he prepared on his home.

A big box filled with Katsudon.

He wasn't alone, of course. If he was alone, he would have rather had lunch on his own dorm but some people decided to tag alone.

"Is that the Japanese trademark food known as Katsudon?!" Sonia, the girl that he met yesterday, was sitting in front him, asking excitedly about his food.

"…Yeah." Izuru replied while stuffing another piece of roasted pork in his mouth, looking at Sonia with an impassive look on his face. She must have been in the country for a little time if she was still experiencing culture shock.

"Did you made it yourself?" Uraraka, who was seated beside Sonia, asked with curiosity. "I didn't peg you for the cooking type, Izuru-kun!"

"I see." For some reason, that didn't offend him. Uraraka was blunt but honest and had no ill intentions so he wasn't really affected by her oblivous remarks. "But I am not the only one who brought a homemade meal, am I right?"

Uraraka scratched her head, embarrassed. "Ah, no…this was made by my mom."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Uraraka-san!" Iida proclaimed. "This just shows how much your mother loves you, isn't that right?"

"Of course!" Sonia replied with a solemn look. "My mother can't take the luxury to cook so I am really jealous of you, Uraraka-san!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Izuru answered while nodding. He didn't really know about the subject, but answering negatively would have repercussions.

So he decided to use that one tactic that the book Cementoss lend him told.

 **'If you don't know about the subject to reply, go with the mood!'** Was written in the book with bold, cursive words so the reader doesn't forget about this wise words. Although the advice was useless for people that couldn't read the mood like Iida...

Uraraka giggled. "I guess so…"

After a few minutes of gulp and chugs, Iida straightened his posture and asked a question. "Nevermind-san, are you from the west?" Iida asked, curious.

Izuru thought that too. Her incredible looks were already a given away, her accent and mannerism of speech were also factors.

Sonia nodded.

"Where are you from, uh…Nevamaindu-san?" Uraraka tried to pronounce Sonia's surname but failed miserably. She was blushing with embarrassment, to which Sonia giggled.

"It's fine." Sonia said. "If it's too much of a bother, you can call me Sonia." She replied with a friendly smile. "Of course, that goes for you two as well!"

Iida and Uraraka were covering their eyes because Sonia was sparkling way too hard. Izuru kept eating his meal, thus wasn't affected by Sonia's bright smile.

"I guess is time for us to go." Iida noted as several students were leaving the cafeteria and were heading to their own classes.

The group disposed of the leftovers and headed to the classrooms of the 1st years.

"This is my stop." Sonia said as she got a peek of the 1-C Classroom. "I enjoyed our time together and I ask if we could repeat this another time?" Sonia asked politely.

At that, Uraraka too Sonia's hands with an eager smile. "Of course! We can always eat together at lunch time, isn't that right?" Uraraka turned to the 2 boys behind her.

"Of course!" Iida exclaimed on his usual fashion. "Neve-Sonia-san is our friend." Iida coughed to correct his mistake and smiled.

"Do you even need to ask?" Izuru said with a confused look. For starters, there wasn't any reason for Sonia to feel ostracized or uncomfortable to ask if she had permission to hang around them.

Izuru thought if every single human liked to overthink things or if it was just teenagers. He sighed as he shook his head.

After bidding farewell to Sonia, the three of them headed for Classroom 1-A.

.

.

.

And finally, Heroics foundations.

"IT'S MEEE!" An extremely tall and overly-muscular man, whose design resembles a generic American comic book superhero with a Hero Costume that consists of a red, white, and blue bodysuit with golden gloves and boots passed through the door. "THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Izuru recognized the person smiling oafishly in front of him. So did the class.

"I can't believe it!" The students exclaimed. "All might is really going to teach us!"

"That design is so silver age that is giving me goosebumps…"

"FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES!" All Might exclaimed. "FOR THIS CLASS, WE'LL BE BUILDING UP YOUR HERO FOUNDATION THROUGH VARIOUS TRIALS!" He explained the class, who looked fervent.

"LET'S JUMP RIGHT IN WITH THIS!" He showed a plate with the word 'battle'. "TRIAL OF BATTLE!"

Bakugou, who was seated in front of Izuru, repeated those words excited.

"AND TO GO WITH YOUR FIRST BATTLE…" Something came out of the classroom wall. "WE'VE PREPARED THE GEAR WE HAD YOU SEND IN REQUESTS FOR TO MATCH YOUR QUIRKS!"

"Our battle gear!" The students roared, both anxious and eager to use their battle suits.

"GET CHANGED AND WE'LL BE READY TO GO! EVERYONE GATHER AT GROUNDS BETA!"

.

.

.

Everyone headed to ground beta to start the trial of battle.

Izuru was wearing the same black suit that he used at the Entrance exam. He didn't see any need to change or make a flashy outfit like some of his classmates did.

He also liked the suit. Though this suit was special, he made sure that Sojisaki made sure that this suit was special.

He stepped inside the grounds to see his classmates changed into their hero costumes.

Uraraka approached him with a goofy smile on her face. "Ah, Kamukura!" She looked at him with a calculating glance. She then smiled brightly. "You look like a business man with an aura of no-nonsense."

"Thanks." He took the compliment while eyeing her suit.

She laughed sheepishly. "I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better." She had a troubled smile on her face. "My costume came out a bit puffy…"

"It's okay." He reassured her. "It's design does attract attention…" If Mineta's lascivious look was telling something. "But it's also practical for battle situations. A flashy costume would just get in the way…"

"Sensei, regarding the performance ground, we'll using, is it the mock city from the Entrance Exam?"

Hm. It seems that Izuru's suspicion was right. He felt that he has seen Iida somewhere before but he was mistaken.

He saw someone that was similar to Iida on a News report about a certain hero. Iida Tensei, Turbo Hero Ingenium. Comparing their quirks, their structural bone face, and their surnames, yes…

They are brothers.

"YOU'LL SEE- IN FACT, TAKE TWO STEPS AND YOU'LL BE THERE!" All Might answered Iida's consultation with a wide grin. "THIS WILL BE AN INDOOR BATTLE!"

"VILLAIN CLEAN-UP IS USUALLY SEEN OUT ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT STATISTICALLY, THE BETTER PART OF IT IS ON INDOORS." All Might explained. "MOST THE VILLAINS HIDE INSIDE."

"IMPRISONMENT, KIDNAPPING, SLAVE TRADE, BLACK MARKET…IN THIS HERO-SATURATED SOCIETY." All Might laughs a little. "WHY, ANY VILLAIN WITH INTELLIGENCE IS LURKING IN THE SHADOWS!"

"FOR THIS TEST, YOU'LL SEPARATE INTO 'VILLAIN' AND 'HEROES' GROUPS!" He exclaimed loudly. "FOR A TWO-ON-TWO BATTLE!"

At that, various question surged. Like what are the winning terms, if you could blow up you classmates, if there was a threat like in Aizawa's case, how to split into groups efficiently and if that cape does look killer on Aoyama.

"HNNNnn!" All Might groaned loudly. "I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, BUT BE QUIET, PLEASE!"

He took a paper from his pocket and started reading it out loud.

'A crib sheet?' Was what most students thought while All Might coughed, a little embarrassed.

Anyway…

For this training, the villains will be guarding a nuclear weapon they intend to deploy. The heroes must stop them before it's too late.

Meaning there was a time limit.

The conditions of Victory for the heroes are either capturing the villains or that one of them touch the nuclear bomb.

The conditions of victory for the villains are either capturing the heroes or protect the core until time's up.

The teams will be chosen randomly.

"Is that how we'll really do it?" Iida asked, baffled.

"Normally, Pro-heroes have to team up with heroes of another agency to face a calamity…" Izuru explained to him. "This training will test how well can you adapt to those situations. Failing to work in conjunct with other heroes could lead to disaster."

"I see!" Iida exclaimed, enlightened. "I apologize for interrupting!"

"LET'S START!" All Might shouted, invigorated.

.

.

.

And so, the Pairs for Trial of battle were formed. (Max: You've screwed me yet again, Fanfiction. Where are the letter margins?! ;_;)

A. Kamukura-Yaoyorozu

-Shouji

-Mineta

-Bakugou

-Aoyama

-Kouji

-Jirou

-Tsuyu

-Hagakure

-Sero

"Don't you dare to get in the way, dumbass." Bakugou sneered at Todoroki.

Todoroki only looked at him, unperturbed before grunting and walking away, which annoyed Bakugou.

"Come back, shit-stain!" Bakugou yelled, walking behind Todoroki.

"Nice to meet you!" Uraraka walked towards Mineta. "Let's do our best together!" Uraraka pumped her fist as she cheered with a big smile on her face.

"S-Sure!" Mineta said as he used his low stature to get a sight of Uraraka's tights, with a perverted blush on his face.

"Hello there, classmate!" Iida walked towards Shouji. "Let's work together to achieve victory, no matter what side we stand!"

Shouji nodded, looking at him with acceptance.

Several others were already grouping tighter, exchanging similar greetings and formulating battle plans out loud.

'Yaoyorozu?' Izuru quirked an eyebrow as he eyed the ponytailed girl.

"Excuse me…" He saw the aforementioned girl approach him. "Kamukura-kun?"

"You must be Yaoyorozu Momo." Izuru nodded. "I'm Kamukura Izuru. Nice to meet you." He greeted with an extended hand, to which Yaoyorozu replied.

"I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, Nice to meet you two." She nodded with a business-like aura.

The two of them got along quick. For Yaoyorozu's part, she was glad that she would work with someone who had a serious disposition and was willing to take this little test seriously.

Izuru was actually fine with working with anybody. Even with the likes of Bakugou. He wanted to see quirks in action and have a grasp of how to handle them in combat.

If he remembers right, Yaoyorozu's quirk had something to do with creating matter out of her skin. He remembers how she created a motorcycle on the Dash test.

'Maybe some kind of cellular conversion happens inside her body…' Izuru started to analyze how Yaoyorozu's quirk worked until he heard a yell coming from the front. 'One can't just create matter that defies the laws of physics.'

After a while, All Might coughed loudly, trying to catch the students' attention. "NOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE GROUPED TOGETHER AND FAMILIARIZED WITH YOUR PARTNER, IS TIME TO DECIDE THE MATCH-UPS!"

In front of him, there were two tables, one with a white box were 'Heroes' was written on the front with black letters and the other was a black box with the word 'Villain' imprinted with white letters.

He put both of his hands on each box. "AND THE FIRST TWO PAIRS TO DO COMBAT WILL BE THE FOLLOWING!"

He took two balls of the boxes.

"PAIR D WILL BE HEROES AND PAIR A WILL BE VILLAINS!" All Might announce the first teams to fight.

Bakugou, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu widened their eyes. Izuru was nodding inwardly.

'Villains, huh…' Izuru thought while eyeing his adversaries.

He already knew what Bakugou quirk was, it had to do with creating an explosion by using his hands as some kind of detonator.

But he didn't know what Todoroki's quirk was. Whatever it was, he didn't use it on the apprehension test.

Yet he still achieved third place.

"Villains, huh…" Yaoyorozu mumbled with her hand on her chin. "We should start thinking were we should hide the bomb, right?"

"Yes." Izuru replied, impassively. "Hiding the bomb on the last floor is textbook so hiding the bomb there is out of question."

"Hiding the bomb on the first floor is useless too…" Yaoyorozu said with a serious look. "We should hide the bomb between the second and fourth floor."

"There is also another option." Izuru replied while sizing her up.

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu asked while frowning a little.

"How good are you at making sheets?"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

A few minutes later, everyone was in place for the first match.

Both Bakugou and Todoroki were waiting outside the building, one glaring at his teammate with animosity and the other looking at the landscape with an absent mind look.

"God dammit!" Bakugou roared. "How much time do you want me to wait?!"

"There's still 2 minutes." Todoroki replied, a little annoyed at Bakugou's bitching.

Bakugou clicked his tongue and rested his back on the railing.

"You…" Todoroki said to Bakugou. "Do you know Kamukura?"

"Hah?!" Bakugou glared at Todoroki. "What the hell did give you the idea that I know that bastard?!"

"You glare at him pretty much every single time you two are in the same room." Todoroki replied, unbothered by Bakugou's rough demeanor. "It only has passed one day and I already noticed it."

"Should I give you a fucking cookie, then?" Bakugou snapped back.

"Answer." Todoroki demanded, his short-patience fading. It felt like talking to a spoiled foul-mouthed brat with a superiority-complex-oh wait. "Do you know what kind of quirk does he have?"

"If I knew, why should I tell you?" Bakugou smirked. "You want to take him down?"

"He is mine, bitch." Bakugou said with anticipation. Bakugou eyed the building while cracking his fists.

"I see…" Todoroki walked towards the building, sighing tiredly.

"Where the hell you're going?!" Bakugou shouted.

"The five-minute limit already passed." As in cue of that, a small ring resounded outside. "There is no point in working the two of us together, so…"

"Don't get into my way." Todoroki said while giving Bakugou a cold glare over his shoulder.

"I am the one who should say that, shit-rag." Bakugou walked behind Todoroki, returning his glare with one of his own.

"Stop there." Todoroki raised his voice, Bakugou stopping in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" Bakugou snapped back, tightening the grip on his hands.

"I just don't wanna have to deal with you whining." Todoroki said as he put his hand on the wall of the building. "If I freeze you by accident…"

Ice started to emerge from his palm and extend in all directions very quickly, leaving Bakugou speechless. On a few seconds, the entire building was covered in ice.

"There it goes." Todoroki said nonchalantly, retreating his hand from the wall. "Now let's just find them and get over with this."

Bakugou was trembling, his eyes wide as he saw the display of Todoroki's power.

"W-What…the fuck…?!" Bakugou muttered, astonished.

It was understandable. On his entire life, this was probably the first time that certain thought crossed his mind:

'I can't defeat him.'

To freeze a building of this size in a few seconds, who knows how many ice can he generate in the snap of a finger.

Even his strongest blast wouldn't be enough to fend off that much ice on one go.

Bakugou tried to imagine a scenario where he could fight Todoroki and emerge with victory on his hands.

Only to find that no scenario came to his mind.

He shook his head and swallowed all of those insecurities. He had business to finish with the long-haired bastard.

Later, he would whoop Half-n'-Half ass.

He walked inside the building, with a resolute look on his face as he glanced at the insides of the building.

'Where the fuck are you, Kamukura?!'

.

.

.

Todoroki walked inside the building, seeing how his ice covered the floor and the walls. He looked back to find no one.

"So he took off…" He wasn't surprised. That Bakugou guy wasn't the type of following orders nor does he look like the smart type. That was fine.

'I can do it for myself…' Todoroki said as he walked towards the fourth floor.

He probably went to search for Kamukura and fight him on sight. He seems to have some kind of history with him or at least is what Todoroki thinks.

Todoroki was heading to the last floor, where probably the bomb was. It was text-book, alright but they were rookies on a practical exercise. They probably didn't think too seriously and just took minimum precautions.

He also concentrated his ice on the floor to freeze up to their knees.

He was currently on the fourth floor on his way to the last floor when a figure emerged from the other end of the hallway.

Kamukura was standing a few meters in front of him, with a cold, calculating glance.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. 'He wasn't trapped?' He was sure that he could have frozen their feet so they couldn't move.

But is probably that he had an enchantment-type quirk and used it to free himself from the ice. Which means that he could also have freed Yaoyorozu.

Kamukura took something out of the pocket of his suit and threw it towards Todoroki's face.

Todoroki saw how fast the projectile was and using his quick reflexes, he moved his head to the side, evading it. As it passed it, he got a good lock of the 'projectile'.

'A doll?' Todoroki though as his look went back to the front and saw Kamukura's figure looming over him with his fist readied on the air.

Todoroki widened his eyes and rolled on the floor, dodging Kamukura's fist, which made a loud sound when impacted the floor.

Standing quickly, he prepared to generate ice to attack Kamukura, only to find that he was faster and was already in front of him.

He moved out of the way again, seeing how Kamukura's fist embed into the wall, leaving creaks around it.

'So it was an enchantment-type quirk…' Todoroki thought as he increased his distance with Kamukura enough to create a small ice wall to separate him from Kamukura and think of his next move.

Only for Kamukura to smash it with a powerful kick, creating a small gust that sent the ice shards towards Todoroki, who kept glancing at the front while preparing himself for his next attack.

'Damn it…' Todoroki thought. 'He is fast enough to prevent me from creating solid ice and strong enough to destroy my ice walls.'

'In that case.' He put both of his hands on the floor and shot an ice blast towards him with the intention to freeze the entirety of his lower body.

Izuru jumped to avoid the blast but met with Todoroki, who jumped towards him, with the intention to grab him and freeze him.

"Oh?" Todoroki heard Izuru mutter before he grabbed both of his wrists and threw Todoroki under him to the other side before Todoroki could have enough time to freeze his own hands.

As he landed standing on the ground, He looked over his shoulder to see a foot coming towards him. He crouched down and tried to grab his extended leg before Kamukura jumped back.

'Damn it.' Todoroki thought while sweat came down his face. 'Speed and strength aside, every movement he does carefully planned before the next one. He knows about my ice quirk and counters perfectly.' He covers his hand with his arm while glancing at Kamukura.

He fired another blast of ice before trying to create more distance. Todoroki's only option was to completely freeze Kamukura, from toe to head to immobilize him. He needed space between them before shooting such robust blast.

But before he could create distance, Kamukura was already in front of him before he could notice. Kamukura was about to punch Todoroki in the face, with the intention of knocking him out as Todoroki tried to swat his hand off with his left arm.

In that instant, Todoroki felt something. Watching deep into Kamukura's red, radar-pattern eyes, he felt something threatening coming his way.

Danger.

In that instant, fire started to emanate from the creaks on his left side that were covered by ice before blowing into flames which enveloped Todoroki's left arm. Kamukura slightly widened his eyes before swatting away Todoroki's arm before jumping away.

Todoroki snapped from his trance and looked at his flaming arm with surprise. 'W-What am I doing?!' He thought in alarm as he deactivated his fire-side.

Kamukura, for the first time on the whole fight, spoke up. "Your quirk has more than one application…" He said while looking at Todoroki with an emotionless face. "Which means your quirk is not ice manipulation but to control the temperature of your own body enough to generate ice and fire." He analyzed Todoroki's quirk.

Todoroki was breathing heavily. Not because of the match (though it helped.) but because he broke his own vow.

To not use the bastard's power on his way to becoming a top hero. To use the power that her mother passed on him to spite in that asshole's face.

He glared at Kamukura with precaution. "You…"

"You could have taken the advantage of your fire to make myself take distance, just like before and shoot a blast of ice to completely freeze me." Kamukura looked at Todoroki's left side. "Yet you didn't."

He walked towards him slowly with his hands at the side. "Is not a defect, you used your fire power, although far from perfect before." He looked at Todoroki's face, who was contorted in a frown.

"Is because of personal affairs?" Kamukura asked, irking his eyebrow. "Is the only reason to why you stall your own development?"

Kamukura narrowed his eyes at him. "How boring." He simply said, with no visible emotion on his face.

Todoroki stood up, glaring at Kamukura with an anger. "What the hell do you know?" He extended his hand to shoot an ice blast. He reminisced of his father's face before muttering, trembling with wrath. "I'm not some damn tool for your own personal use…"

Kamukura was standing without moving, as he dared him to blast him.

"I will be strong without using 'his' power." He said with a stoic face before blasting ice from his palm, freezing everything on the hallway. The walls, the floor, the same air.

In the span of a few seconds, he was in front of a wall of solid ice. He breathed in and out, starting to shiver because of all the ice he has been using since the beginning.

" _TODOROKI, MY BOY!"_ He heard All Might's concerned voice. _"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"_

"Damn it…" Todoroki muttered. "What…" He looked at his right hand. "Did just happen at that moment?"

He looked at the ice wall with slight worry. "I have to defrost him before something bad happens." He should defrost him before necrosis starts to appear.

He was about to touch the ice wall and melt of the ice before he was blasted away by a strong gust of wind.

His head crashed into the wall, hitting him hard enough to cause him dizziness. As he staggered on the floor, he looked at Kamukura, who was walking out of the hole in the ice wall.

"What…?" He muttered, astonished. 'He is strong enough to destroy solid ice?'

Kamukura crouched down to Todoroki and wrapped a white tape around his right wrist as he muttered-"Captured."

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"

Todoroki lost consciousness before he could hear the announcement.

"So Yaoyorozu already captured Bakugou…" He said off-handedly while carrying Todoroki bridal style.

.

.

.

Max: Just in case that you forgot…THIS IS NOT YAOI!

.

.

.

 ***During the battle between Kamukura and Todoroki***

Bakugou was kicking down doors on the second floor but there was no sight of the pony-tailed bitch or the long-haired bastard.

Nor half-n'half but that wasn't of importance for him.

"Dammit!" He roared, with bloodthirsty eyes. "Where the fuck are they?!" He ran across the hallway, looking for more doors to kick down.

It was stupid to hide the fucking bomb on the last floor and the pony-tailed bitch looked uptight enough to take this exercise as something serious so there's no way that they hid the bomb there.

Meaning that the fucking bomb was between the first and fourth floor.

Where? He doesn't know, that's why he is kicking doors down.

He was getting irritated at not finding these two fuckers. Especially that Kamukura asshole.

He was running when he felt something coming out of the floor. His instincts kicked immediately and jumped back to avoid the net that was set up to capture him.

"This…" He muttered, looking at the net with distaste.

There's no way that the fucker would use something as cowardly as this, seeing how he possess some kind of enchantment quirk so that leaves the pony-tailed bitch.

He knew that she could make shit out of her skin. It had to be her.

"Come out!" He yelled, irritated. He was going to finish this on a cinch and start looking for the red-eyed bastard. He wasn't going to let Half-n-Half had all the fun.

There was no response at his shout so he started walking slowly, looking for any possible traps that she set up for him. "Come on!"

He was going to light-up that bitch, not enough to kill her but closely. He wasn't going to waste his time playing hide and seek like this.

He saw something aimed at him coming from the front and swatted it away with a small explosion. "What the fuck is this?"

The projectiles were dolls, one smaller than the other. He ran forward with a grin on his face.

When he reached the end of the hallway, he widened his eyes to finding that the one who threw the dolls wasn't her but…

A small catapult was placed on the end of the hallway, charged with small black balls. He jumped to the side when he felt danger and he was right.

A small arrow with a circle tip flew across the other end of the hallway. He glared to the other side to see the ponytailed bitch, Yaoyorozu standing with a small bow on her hands.

"There you are!" Bitch had to work on her aim. He was about to impulse himself towards her using his explosion when he heard a click from behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the small black bombs coming towards him.

"What the-" His cursing was cut short when the small bombs exploded on his back, a big could of gas emerging from them.

Smoke bombs?!

He looked at the front before being enveloped by the smoke to see no one standing.

"You motherfucker!"

.

.

.

Yaoyorozu heard Bakugou's angry shout that echoed on the hallways and covered her mouth with her hands, a small flush on her face.

"How vulgar…" She shook her head. This wasn't the moment to think about such things.

She generated a stun gun out of her left leg and a medium-sized shield to defend on her right arm herself from Bakugou's explosions if he got too close.

" _You can't win against Bakugou in close quarters."_

She knew. That's why she had to resort to tactical play to win.

"There you are!" A figure came out flying from the smoke. The blonde boy jumped towards her with bloodcurdling anger. Yaoyorozu defended herself of the right swing that Bakugou made towards her way with the shield on her right hand.

She has propelled a few meters away with the huge explosion that Bakugou made as soon as his right hand came in contact with the shield.

H-He is strong!

She knew that but to feel it first contact was a shock.

Bakugou wasn't going to give her any quarter and was already running towards her with a furious glare on his eyes. "Bitch! That puny little shit on your hand is useless against me!"

Yaoyorozu started running away from the mad Bakugou that was following her at full speed.

Ok. This was in her plans. Bakugou was mad enough to use his full concentration on her.

They passed her checkpoint so now it was time to start. She was prepared.

"Done running, huh?!" Bakugou was walking, angry but otherwise, incredibly calm. "You tossing me around like an idiot, hah?!"

Yaoyorozu only limited to glare defiantly at Bakugou, who smirked. "Fine then!"

" _He always starts with a right swing."_

Bakugou ran towards her with his right arm extended. She analyzed the movement and ran towards him the moment he was about to swing. "Hah?!"

And was about to put the stun gun on his throat when he made an explosion on his left hand aimed at the wall, rising up dust and debris from that direction.

"I knew you had something on your sleeve, bitch." He spat while taking his distance.

Now Bakugou was aware that she was planning on hitting him lights out with the stun gun but that was fine.

"Is that all?!" He asked while making small explosions on his hands. "Then…" He propelled himself towards Yaoyorozu with his explosions. "DIE!"

Yaoyorozu ducked to evade and ran across the hallway again with Bakugou hot on her trail. "Come back!"

Yaoyorozu ran until she saw the small rope that she set up and kicked away. At the same time, a net came out from the side hallway, enveloping a cursing Bakugou. "What?!"

"You are careless, Bakugou-kun!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she ran towards the struggling Bakugou, who was glaring at her with wide eyes. He struggled to get out of the net before Yaoyorozu could deliver the coup of grace. "Your wrath blinded you and because of that, you didn't note my trap!"

"Y-You…!" He shouted as she used the stun gun that she held in her right hand on Bakugou's squirming figure. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled as he was shocked by the 400 volts of Yaoyorozu's stun gun. After a while, he fell to the floor, still enveloped by the wire net.

Yaoyorozu took the capture net that All Might sensei passed the test and tied Bakugou's wrist, marking him as captured.

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" She heard All Might's announcement.

"Kamukura-kun captured Todoroki?!" She said, surprised.

.

.

.

The four of them, Todoroki and Bakugou included, who woke up, were standing in front of All-Might. Bakugou was gritting his teeth but surprisingly quiet, Yaoyorozu was fidgeting with her finger and both Todoroki and Kamukura were looking at All Might with no visible emotion on their faces.

"SO, WHO CAN TELL ME THEIR OBSERVATIONS ABOUT THE MATCH?!" At that, several students raised up their hands, agitating them.

All Might pointed at Ashido and prompted her to talk. "ASHIDO-SAN!"

"Yeah." The pink girl was waving her hands, agitated. "The match was amazing!" At that, the class erupted in disarray.

"Is what you would expect from the top dogs of the class!" Kaminari yelled, excited.

"It was awesome!" Kirishima crashed his fist together. "It was a really manly fight!"

"Uh, Yaoyorozu is a chick, you know?" Asui said while putting her index finger in her mouth.

"It was breathtaking." Tokoyami said vaguely while nodding.

The class commented loudly how awesome the battle between them was and was fired up to replicate or surpass this match.

"UH, ANYONE ELSE?!" All Might asked everyone else.

"Yes!" Iida exclaimed as he raised his hand. "If I may?"

"BUT OF COURSE!"

"I have to say, I was really impressed by the villain team!" He said while fixing his glasses. "They thought out of the box when it came to hiding the bomb and when dealing with the heroes!" Iida explained while moving his hands at a really fast pace, surprising some of his classmates. "They also successfully dealt with the weaknesses of both heroes' quirks."

"Hiding the bomb?" Todoroki asked. 'So it wasn't on the last floor?'

"Yeah, dude." Satou said while pointing at one of the many screens on the wall. "Look carefully, there in the first floor."

Both Todoroki and Bakugou looked at the apparently empty room with narrowed eyes, in search of something strange.

Bakugou then widened his eyes. "What the?!"

Todoroki nodded, slightly surprised. "I see…"

*Flashback*

 _Already inside the building, both Kamukura and Yaoyorozu were standing in one of the empty rooms on the first floor._

" _I can make sheets but…why?" Yaoyorozu asked, slightly confused._

" _With the same pattern as the floor?" Izuru asked again while crouching down._

" _Yeah…" She can make clothes with the design so creating a tile sheet was easy for her._

" _We're going to hide the bomb on the subfloor."_

 _Yaoyorozu blinked. "There is no sub-floor."_

 _Kamukura nodded, walking to the center of the room. Then, he started to smash the floor, rising up dust and debris. Yaoyorozu covered her mouth and nose with her arm, looking away from the spectacle._

 _After a while, there was a hole the size of the bomb that they were supposed to protect._

" _There it is." Kamukura simply said. "We can hide the bomb there with the sheet you're going to make. That way, it will be a while until they realize something wrong."_

" _I-I see…" Yaoyorozu was astonished._

" _If it's not too much trouble, could you please explain to me how your quirk works?" Kamukura asked with a hand on his chin. "I know that some kind of biology conversion happens inside your body for you to generate material out of your skins but I would like to know the science behind it…"_

" _Uh…" She was slightly taken aback. Normally, people, especially kids only want to know how the quirk worked instead of knowing the science base that happened. That kind of questions the kind of questions that the Costume developers and teachers would ask._

" _My Quirk allows me to produce different objects, such as weapons and other objects, from any exposed part of my body. Apart from living things, I can create virtually any object but beforehand, I need the object's atomic configuration in order to do so. My body breaks down fat at a molecular level, which will then be reused as material for me to shape into objects with my Quirk." She explained to Izuru_

 _Izuru nodded. "I see…In some ways, it resembles the digestive system…" He said absentmindedly._

" _W-What?" Yaoyorozu asked, not believing what she just heard._

" _Kinda like poop." He offered an easier explanation for Yaoyorozu to understand, which made Yaoyorozu cover her face, embarrassed while yelling 'kyaaa!'"Are you okay?"_

 _Izuru thought he heard All Might chuckling through the mic. He doesn't understand why._

" _If that's how your ability works, then, depending on the size of the object you create, you need more time or am I wrong?" Izuru saw how Yaoyorozu wasn't snapping out of that state and decided to continue the conversation._

" _N-No…" Yaoyorozu stood up from the floor, with an ashamed blush on her face. 'How can he say something like that so casually?!' Yaoyorozu was giving Izuru an 'I can't believe it' look._

" _Then, that leaves you at disadvantage against Bakugou, whose quirk is specialized in close quarters combat." Izuru explained. "He may not look smart but by the way he conducts himself, he seems adept at fighting."_

" _Then, what should we do?" She inquired._

" _With the bomb hidden here, we should either capture them or distract them until the time limit is over. That's how we can win."_

" _I see. If we stay here hidden, we could make some time but we would be found either-way and we don't know if we can fight the two of them, much less protect the bomb at the same time." Yaoyorozu reasoned. "The best course would diverse their attention."_

" _Correct." Izuru praised Yaoyorozu, although, with his expressionless face, Yaoyorozu couldn't tell. "Now then, who will fight who?"_

" _Well…" Yaoyorozu thought deeply. Bakugou was a match-up for her but she was sure that Todoroki was stronger than Bakugou, being a recommended student. She also glanced at Izuru, who was patiently waiting for her answer._

 _She then realized. "Wait. You didn't tell me what quirk you possess?" Did he leave that information on purpose?_

 _Izuru looked at his right hand. After a few seconds, he looked straight at Yaoyorozu's eyes. "My quirk is [Ultimate]."_

" _[Ultimate]?" Yaoyorozu tilted her head, confused. Her quirk was [Creation] because she could create things out of her skin and Bakugou's quirk was called [Explosion] because he could detonate explosions with the palm of his hands._

 _What kind of quirk could be dubbed as [Ultimate]?_

" _I have several quirks." Izuru simply said as he turned to hide the bomb in the hole he made on the floor._

" _Kamukura, my boy." He heard All Might mutter on his earpiece. "Is it alright to disclose your 'quirk' to young Yaoyorozu like that?"_

" _You never told me to keep it a secret." Izuru simply replied._

' _True…' All Might sweat dropped. Maybe he didn't disclose it before because no one asked._

" _Wait, multiple quirks?" Yaoyorozu asked, baffled. "Isn't that impossible?"_

 _Izuru shrugged. "You are free to believe whatever you want, is nothing of my concern. We can continue this talk later, the time limit is approaching."_

" _Right!" Yaoyorozu decides to ask later about Kamukura's quirk. "Then…"_

" _I will deal with Todoroki-kun." Izuru simply said. "His abilities and quirk are unknown. We don't have any information about him. It would be the best if I went against him."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _I told you already." He didn't elaborate on the subject, which Yaoyorozu respected._

" _Then…I have to go against Bakugou?" Yaoyorozu trembled, not liking the prospect of fighting that person. "Wasn't I inadequate to fight him?"_

" _Is true that your quirk's doesn't match-up but that's irrelevant in our situation. We are in a wide area and we are villains. We are free to use whatever method we find right to 'deal' with the heroes." Izuru stated while a shadow was cast on his red-eyes._

" _I-I see…" 'Is he getting into it?' Yaoyorozu said, sweat dropping._

 _But he was right. It wasn't necessary to outright fight Bakugou to capture him. The strongest wouldn't win here but the one who is the cleverest._

" _I could lay some traps to distract Bakugou and capture him…" Yaoyorozu started to analyze the scenarios._

" _Indeed." Izuru nodded. "Your quirk can generate a lot of things. Taking into account the scenario, the one with the worst quirk here would be Bakugou." He explained._

 _They heard the bell, which told that the match started._

" _We'll coordinate through the earphone." Izuru said as he walked out of the room._

" _Yeah. Good luck." Yaoyorozu nodded._

" _You don't need it." Izuru said while giving his back. "You have the capabilities to achieve victory."_

 ***End Flashback***

"There is also the heroes' way of dealing with the villains." Iida said, in a more serious tone. "Bakugou-kun especially." Bakugou only limited to glare the bespectacled boy. "He let his own emotions dictate his actions, with ended in his own downfall against Yaoyorozu-san's traps and tactics."

"Todoroki-kun too. You were either confident or reckless on the match, not taking in account the abilities of your opponents, which ended in your defeat in the hands of Kamukura-kun." He continued.

Todoroki wasn't really paying attention, looking at his right hand with a pensive look on his face. Kamukura also noted that Todoroki's demeanor changed since he woke up.

He looked doubtful.

Yaoyorozu was thinking on what Kamukura said about having multiple quirks.

Was he lying? No, that's not it. Even if she hasn't know him for a long time, he doesn't look like the lying type. Also, saying that you have multiple quirks was unbelievable so it was a bad choice of lie.

Bakugou had a blank look on his eyes. He was defeated. Not by Half-n-Half nor Kamukura…but by the pony-tailed bitch. He didn't even get close to Kamukura.

He defeated him. That Kamukura bastard defeated Half-n-Half, which he thought it was impossible to defeat.

And if Kamukura was Deku…what would that mean? He knows what it would mean.

He lost to Deku of all people. Useless, good-for-nothing Deku defeated him, Bakugou, the one who was supposed to be number 1…

How…How…

How did he gain a quirk?!

"WELL!" All Might yelled, invigorated. "IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH!" At that everyone roared with excitement, wanting to be picked for the second match.

Izuru went to sit on the floor near the wall while watching the screen.

.

.

.

Tokoyami's quirk had apparently a personality of his own and his mood depended on of how much darkness was over the place.

Jirou's quirk which was manifested in ear jack-shaped earlobes allowed her to transmit her own heartbeat into solid objects and could be used in a similar way to a pulse. She also can plug her ear-jack in the boots of her costume to shoot sound in a specific direction, the same way mic uses the collar of his costume.

Mina's Quirk allows her to create corrosive liquid from her skin. Aside from acid attacks, she can also use her liquid to make the ground slippery and slide across or to melt parts of a wall to make it easier to climb. Her Quirk could also be used to open entrance holes on floors and walls by melting them, making her a good choice for espionage.

And several others were more straightforward quirks like Kaminari's electricity or Kirisihima's hardening, which function were easy to deduce.

He also heard Yaoyorozu's analytical reviews of every match with Iida's blunt but accurate criticism at the end of every battle.

It was an interesting class after all.

He should give Aizawa something for raising his expectation in the right way. Maybe cat food or something…

.

.

.

"GOOD WORK EVERYONE!" All might congratulated Class A with enthusiasm. No one got badly hurt and after the first match, everyone was pumped up and did their best in thinking around the test and in the fighting itself. "NONE OF YOU, EVEN AFTER TAKING THE EXERCISE SERIOUSLY, GOT SERIOUSLY HURT! FOR YOUR FIRST FULL TRAINING, YOU ALL DID WONDERFULLY!"

Though he noted that some of his students went amiss. A few examples were young Bakugou, who was a lump of self-confidence. An inflated heart was a fragile one, as demonstrated with this defeat.

The other one, surprisingly, was Todoroki. The young boy looked bleak while staring intensely at his left hand, where his fire power was. He didn't know why but as a teacher, his duty was to know to correctly advise him.

Kamukura was looking at him while hitting his wrist with his index finger. He nodded.

He was out of time.

"THEN!" All might turned and ran away, raising a big cloud of dust where he was. "THAT'S ALL FOR TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"So incredible!" Kaminari exclaimed while looking at the retreating figure of All Might with admiration.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro asked, a little amazed at All Might's speed.

"So cool…" Mineta said while protecting his eyes of the dust.

And so, the trial of battle ended.

.

.

.

Class A was now hanging around in their respective classroom while chatting about the trial of battle that took place before.

"Man that was intense." Kirishima slumped on his chair. "Especially the first match."

"For a second, I thought Bakugou-kun was about to murder Yaoyorozu-san." Asui said. "Thank god it wasn't like that…"

"It was a close second, though…" Yaoyorozu glanced at the side with an uneasy look. She still remembers the blood cries and languange that Bakugou shouted at her.

"That wasn't a heroic way to act." Iida fixed his glasses. "He totally discarded the point of the exercise."

"Come on!" Kaminari patted Iida's shoulder. "It was just a friendly match. No one got hurt on top of that."

"I guess…"

"And because of this, we now know some of our classmate's personalities." Asui said. "Like Bakugou who is foul-mouthed and always frowning."

"What did you say, bitch?!"

"Oh, he's back." Jirou remarked bluntly.

"Damn you, frog-faced cunt!" Bakugou snapped.

"Language!" Iida tried to enforce the law but it was too late. Chaos has erupted in Class A, which Izuru watched from his seat.

All of this was foreign to him so he was looking at the spectacle with interest but not trying to blend in yet.

That art was far away from his reach so he limited to take notes of some of his classmates' traits and analyze their behavior.

No one would be able to tell that he was thinking of this with the stoic expression on his face.

.

.

.

Class ended and everyone was now heading to their respective homes and dorms.

After bidding farewell to Uraraka and Iida, Izuru was walking towards his own dorm and sort things out when a figure appeared in front of him, making him halt.

He was a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes.

His classmate, Katsuki Bakugou, was blocking his way.

"Yo." He greeted dryly. "We need to talk."

Kamukura arched an eyebrow. "Of what?" He had the feeling that if his answers weren't satisfactory, he would lose his temper and attack him.

Bakugou greeted his teeth. "You." He walked towards Izuru with a calm, yet mad grin.

"You have gained a nice quirk, haven't you…" His red eyes were locking with Izuru's own red, radar-patterned eyes.

"DEKU!"

Izuru just thought one thing: 'Who is Deku?'

* * *

 _ **Tun Tun TUN!**_

 _ **Finally, Bakugou has confronted Izuru about his pseudo-past.**_

 _ **I expect that you at least tolerated this. As I said above, I'm an amateur at writing battle scenes. If you liked, that's fine. If you didn't, please tell me what did I do wrong so I can improve.**_

 _ **November is approaching, which means final tests are coming. Which means I will have to study my ass off for those tests, which means less time to write and update. Fuck me.**_

 _ **Fortunately, after that, I enter in summer vacations, which means more free time to write and update, especially the stories that I have in some way 'abandoned' and eat ice cream. YAY!**_


	6. Daily life at UA

_**Uff…I have nothing to say on my defense, as usual. It's entirely my fault that I'm totally addicted at procrastination and that I deserve jab at my tardiness. That and that it took me more time than I thought to see where this story was going. (I wrote this on the fly, which took me so far so I started brainstorming for future plot, this and my other stories, which consumed more time than I thought).**_

 _ **Most of this comments have been collecting dust but, eh, better late than never:**_

 _ **FoxOnPie:**_ _Lesson learned._

 _ **Karlos1234ify:**_ _I imagine that insult his vow must be quite triggering but that's just me. One of them will appear…when, only future me knows._

 _ **Lightningblade49:**_ _Bakugou may look like your usual hair-for-brains but he's smart than most of Class 1-A. He has a plan. Both of them are all work and no play._

 _ **risedragon0009:**_ _Thanks. I was a little insecure about the chapter but was quickly relieved that it worked out._

 _ **WaddleDood:**_ _Thanks._

 _ **ZGMF-X13A Providence:**_ _Thanks. Well, they did accept Bakugou, who was brash and aggressive, Todoroki, who was cold and unapproachable and Mineta, who was a complete pervert so why not Izuru?_

 _ **Shadow of Life:**_ _lol, I filled like 2k answering your comment. (If this is against the rules, I dunno. If it is, someone tell me.)- Too lazy to read the rules._

 _Again, sorry for the being late._

 _ **A new chapter? Wonderful It's not really surprising when you have plenty to talk about s well answer and fanfiction has a word limit.**_

 _ **If Endeavor was a good father then he would have his kids look up to him. And a son who would be inspired to be just like his father. And the public would probably like him more Ii mean just at the latest chapters where they go and take the exams to go and get a hero's licenses the whole exam is being changed to more of a team based exam because finding a hero who can be just like all might is hard because in both power and charisma he stood out so far compared to Endeavor.**_

 _R:Endeavor is just…I dunno how to call him. As you say, if he was a good person and a good father by extension, maybe Shouto wouldn't resent his fire side and would have come as stronger than before and the public would like him more. Too bad that he is an asshole and it probably doesn't help that he sometimes gets violent on his villain arrests to make people know that something is wrong with the guy._

 _ **Well don't let me ruined it for you, despite how I may sound and all continue reading and come to a conclusion of the series yourself. Perhaps you would see things differently than me. It's just that the series had potential but drop the ball in my opinion.**_

 _R:I totally share your opinion. Even if I didn't read it until the end, I could tell that the vibe wasn't the same when I started reading._

 _ **Well it turns out not everyone was force to fight robots but actually different types of tests designed for different things just look at chapter 112 and we Todoroki have to do 3k with his powers…and that's me not commenting on the other person (if you're up to date you know who I am talking about, like the guy fun character)**_

 _R:That was probably the exam for the kids with recommendations (We could see Juuzou from Class B and Inasa there). Don't worry, I'm always up to date with Boku no Hero._

 _ **SO Shinsou most likely took an exam where he could use his quirk what it was….I have no idea to be honest.**_

 _ **Got to be honest rarely do we see someone with the power to brainwash be a good guy the power is just too easy to become corrupted, I mean really think about it there's a reason why people who have brainwashing are bad guys now make no mistake I'm not saying that Shinsou is a bad guy but he's got to deal with a lot of prejudices and stereotypes because of the history and actions of brainwashing.**_

 _R: I get you. Shinsou isn't a bad person. Sure, he is rude but then again, we all know what is with him. As above, there were probably two types of exams, one for the normal students and the other for the students with recommendation (One day, we will know in more detail what this recommendation is about). However, a quirk like his was inefficient in that field. I, for one, think that Shinsou would be a great rescue hero if he could brainwash panicked people into going to safety and stuff but unfortunately and Aizawa remarked it on the School games, the U.A test was flawed._

 _ **Understatement of the year, it goes to show you he's a creators pet, no offense to anyone but really? When a guy like him acts like that it's…..ugh I can't think of the words to describe what I feel or the hypocrisy of his actions….or his desire to be a hero when he doesn't care about other people….I could go on but really I'm going to stop before I go off ranting.**_

 _R: Yeah and that came back to bite his ass on the License test. He has his beliefs and ideology right but his attitude doesn't help his cause. At this point, he's like a very, very soft-core version of Endeavor. He even questions himself in the latest chapters if his way to look up to All Might was wrong._

 _ **Oh yeah well he can act proper in media like when he did that apology to the press.**_

 _ **OH? SO you have something planned, wonderful I was wondering what he would train on, I mean when you have the school trips where they go camping to train their quirks it makes me wonder what he would train as well as how? I mean for him….god they would have to do everything imaginable and more!**_

 _ **Everyone makes mistakes, not a big deal man. If anyone was able to write stories without any mistakes…well they would be something else.**_

 _ **I know he's not but anyone else he is.**_

 _R:Is a secret (That even I don't know… but I will pull something out of my ass.)_

 _ **So you plead the fifth on her quirk….okay then.**_

 _ **Well readers tend to do that, they just want to ask and get a confirmation for it.**_

 _ **Hey coming up with cool original names is hard just look at class A when they were coming up with super hero names, it wasn't perfect and those two….well it goes to show you they value the other person's ability and we don't have to worry about someone saying they are on top and the other is support or so that's an issue dual companies sometimes have.**_

 _R:Tell me about it. I had my doubts with [Loving Tracking] (Sounds a little…)_

 _ **Really? Soda is going to make an appearance? Nice, though hopefully he found someone because honestly he's attempts for Sonia in cannon….were doomed to fail no matter what he did. Just got to pity the guy you know?**_

 _ **Glad to hear**_

 _R: Obviously, Soda will make an appearance. His Butt Monkey tendencies are funny and while Sonia did acknowledge him in Danganronpa 3, that ship already sunk from long time ago._

… _ **..when it comes to combat I seen some of the things he does and how is quirk is "supposedly" all-round/flexible or whatever they want to call it but outside that…..no I can't really see any decency to be honest, to be a hero in his eyes is just beat up the Bad guys and that's it….nothing about inspiring hope or saving people but more like beating up people, like he did to deku when they were kids to when they were in jr. high. Being a hero in a sense is the same only you get paid as well as fame for doing so. It's honestly a wonder why he doesn't become a villain to be honest, I mean yes I'm up to date and read his reply mr hand all over me. But honesty being a villain would fall in more with his personality, ability, and his desires. Until cannon can truly show me with the chance of being a hero and clean up his act I can't really change my opinion about him. He's like Juzo only in a class of people that want to be his friend despite being a complete unchanging asshole.**_

 _R:You're not the only one to realize that. Heck, even in cannon, the reporters pressed that point but more than beat up people, he wants to be a strong hero so he can face all threats…and the law says that the more people you beat the more stronger you get (Just ask Goku) but that mindset has it's drawbacks which were seen in the latest chapters. Yes, he's an asshole but strangely, the only person we have seen bully is Deku. (At least that I remember, if I'm wrong, please, anyone, feel free to correct me) Maybe there are hidden depths to his character that we don't know._

 _ **Well while UA may teach people how to be heroes they still have to give a basic education. It is a school after all.**_

 _R:Yup, because knowing Thales Theorem will help you someday when you're calculating the risk of moving triangular buildings._

 _ **Ah Present Mic never change.**_

 _R:Nope, Present Mic is here to stay (If he turns to be the traitor, I will cry.)_

 _ **And Izuru is showing his ability to multi-task!**_

 _R:He is 'Izuru'. No biggie for a pseudo-robot like him._

 _ **Hey first day/week at a new school of course everyone is excited as well as pumped, especially if it's a school that raises heroes.**_

 _R: On the other hand, we all feel a little awkward our first day of highschool…_

 _ **Well for any foreigner being a new country everything is a new experience. So even if she saw it in her country there's something about seeing it in the country that came from that gives it a different "feel/look/taste" to it.**_

 _ **And our dear Izuru is making friends! We have Sonia, Uraraka, and Iida! Three new friends in one day! Something to be happy about!**_

 _R:Not everyone can believe he has friends._

 _ **Well it would be VERY strange for Sonia to be from Japan (unless she was one of those anime characters that look like a forgeiner but was raised in Japan, that seems to be a growing trend) She still the same even in a new world…well she is a princess and royalty for a reason.**_

 _R: She's not from Japan. It will probably be a plot point later…._

 _ **Even with differences from classes they became friends (you know as I was writing this I meant class A and class C but then there's the whole status class as well! Huh go me for making a double meaning!)**_

 _R: Izuru isn't really a creature to worry about those petty things. I'm sure neither is Class 1-A. If this brings troubles later, only time will tell…_

 _ **Well izuru humans….tend to make things complicated though puberty has an effect as well. There is a reason socializing is a complex art.**_

 _R: Tell me about it. I went through it and now my sister is going into that stage._

 _ **Yeah a black suit is his thing…..for a guy who has it all it probably the best thing to use since he can changed what he can do. Heck All for One wears a suit as well!**_

 _ **I think it's safe to say that suit can handle anything throw at it.**_

 _R:I just couldn't take his suit away. He looks kickass with it. Besides, even Villains approve. Just ask All for One and Overhaul. And yeah, it kind of can. (It would be a trouble if he uses a fire-quirk and burns the suit.)_

 _ **All outfits serve a purpose and time allows people to make adjustments to it. Just look at deku's outfit in the beginning in cannon and now during the hero exams!**_

 _R:Yeah and as they gain control of their quirks, they 'update' their suits to complement those skills._

 _ **Everyone's outfit grabs people attention! Both the good and the bad!**_

 _R: Tell Yaoyorozu._

 _ **Well fighting inside is a common thing not to mention it's a way to create a "base" where you try to counter against the heroes, like knights sieging a castle for example.**_

 _ **Ah for some odd reason I think I know who's asking what to All Might.**_

 _ **Um yeah fanfiction kinda makes it impossible to any cool effects on writing, also not to be rude or anything but…..who's teaming up with who? By that I mean the ones you didn't mention during the chapter**_

 _R: Fucking hell. It always happens!_

 _ **Anyway uraraka paired up with mineta oh boy…while lida is with shouji huh that should be an interesting combo. Speed team ups with tentacle man, or power in this case.**_

 _R: I wonder what kind of dynamic Iida and Shouji would have in canon. One is commanding while the other is_

 _ **Well good to know that Izuru is willing to work with anyone. Ah yes yaoyorozu made a motorcycle for her part…I just don't know what to say to that. Can she make a race car? Or a jet?**_

 _ **Sheets?**_

 _R: According to the Word of God, she has the ability to create any non-living material._

 _ **Yeah this is one of the worst team-ups, both of them have problems Bakugou for obvious reasons and todoroki well he was….indifferent to everything in a sense. Just look at the latest chapters and look at the flashback there you go.**_

 _ **Everybody can see it Bakugou, you were not making it hard to NOT notice you staring at someone you want to go and murder.**_

 _ **R: Bakugou is not exactly the most cooperative person but neither is Shouto. This pair, who was by no means weak but was uncpooperative, was doomed to fail against a pair who were both powerful and cooperative.**_

 _ **Ladies and Gentleman here are the "heroes" with the perfect teamwork.**_

 _ **Hmm well not sure if bakugou would say that, oh wait he's thinking that, okay I kind sort of buy that. Well during the sports festival we all saw he view Todoroki and his quirk as well as what he did.**_

 _ **Normally Todoroki would be right about them following a textbook definition but Izuru when he's different.**_

 _ **For some reason when Izuru threw that doll I had a strange vision playing in my head that the doll he threw looked like him just a tiny chibi version or something and Izuru threw it at Todoroki…..and I lol at the thought.**_

 _R:That…would make a funny omake. Thanks, Shadow of Life!_

 _ **Hey you made a spelling mistake the part where Todoroki is talking about using his mother's power you made it into her**_

" _ **To use the power her Mother passed on him to spite in that asshole's face"**_

 _ **Into "To use the power his mother passed on him to spite in that asshole's face"**_

 _ **Another one is "Is not a defect that you used your fire power" into "It's not a defect that you used your fire power,"**_

 _R: Crap. Gotta fix this…someday. Hopefully sooner than later._

 _ **Ah personal affairs…they never go away and even realizing them they don't magically disappear it takes time not to mention Todoroki has done damage as well just look at the latest chapters but there's growth in the future. Distant Future but future none the less.**_

 _R: You don't just forget the asshole that put you through lots of crap that could be defined as torture. Fortunately, Shouto is coming to terms with his power._

 _ **And bakugou….needs to have a bar of soap in his mouth because it is filthy. Bakugou charges like a beast straight into the trap.**_

 _R: I dunno, I really like his colorful language. Learnt lots of insults that I didn't know of._

 _ **And Izuru makes the digestive references…..oh boy. And he finally got a name for his "quirk" despite being more than one…and he told her….I have reservations of him telling people and all, but I'm sure you know why.**_

 _R: Ultimate just felt like a suit that suited Izuru (I suck at descriptions.)_

 _ **Well it's not entirely strange for someone to have two quirks while it gets rarer for someone to have even more…like my Fukawa suggestion! So yaoyorozu should be able to come to agreement that it is possible, though hopefully she doesn't go and tell people about it.**_

 _R: Yaoyorozu is a person of science. Needs to see to believe._

 _ **It's a good thing that Izuru is NOT a villain this time, given how out of the box he thought with the sheets. And that was casual thinking, just look what the Dangan ronpa version DID in cannon. Imagine if in the Dangan ronpa he was raised with moral or to inspire hope or told to become a hero! What do you think would happen to the world?**_

 _R: Probably something like Lionel Hutz from the Simpsons when he imagines a world without lawyers._

 _ **And bakugou tries to confront Izuru but problem is izuru doesn't know who is deku so no matter how much bakugou goes and claims it won't get him anywhere. I mean if the person himself doesn't know it, it doesn't matter how much you argue or point facts they don't know it means they don't know it. Also annoying note it's not Tun Tun Tun! But Dun Dun Dun, small detail but have to say it.**_

 _R:Bakugou has the face of a thug but he's clever as hell. He has a plan. And yeah, Its annoying when it's wrong so please do tell me._

 _ **Hey we all start off as beginners no big deal and it was good easy to follow through and imagine it.**_

 _R: Thanks._

 _ **Also if you looked at the latest chapter today we have proof of the consequences of both todoroki and "gale" we can only hope bakugou failed as well. (no offense to anyone)**_

 _R:Little late but yeah, That trio failed._

 _ **And Asui showing off her frog abilities! With her camouflage! It's only a matter of time before she could poison like an African poison dart frog!**_

 _R:That or Asui's vomit blast at 100 m/mph_

 _ **you know it just came to me but I have to wonder how things would go if Izuru meets...stain, would he perhaps be one of the few people who understands why stain does what he does and stain sees something in him? Heck I wonder who's the next DR person to show in the future, most likely souda or hinata but besides those two who could it be? Can we get a hint?**_

 _R: That's a secret. You get no hint. (Not that it will probably matter because the next person will show up next chapte-ops.)_

 _Tests came out fine and I also look forward to your reviews. I will try to update more frequently._

 _ **OneMoreGuyS.I.N:**_ _Is too soon to have my little Dekuru break down :)_

 **TheGamer24** _ **:**_ _Viendo como mi habito de subir capítulos es desatrozo, quizás debería empezar a responders reviews por PM…Descuida, este fic no es Yaoi. Quizas recupere sus recuerdos, quizás no…Pero si pasa, tendrá una heterocromia (Despues de todo, Hinata la tenia en Danganronpa 3)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 "Daily life at U.A"**_

Izuru's eyes studied Bakugou's face. After making sure that he was talking to him, his next train of thought was to analyze the question itself.

Who is this Deku he is talking about?

Why does he think I'm him?

What's his relationship with him?

Questions that were summarized in one.

Did he confuse me with someone else?'

That was the only logical reason he could think of. He doesn't recall this 'Deku' he's talking about nor has he heard about him before and because of that, there was only one answer he could deliver.

"I don't know this 'Deku' person, Bakugou-kun. You must have confused me with someone else." Izuru replied, looking back at the explosive boy with a calm yet inexpressive face.

That seemed to piss off Bakugou enough to activate his quirk. A small explosion detonated on his right hand.

"I'm gonna ask you once again…" He said with a dangerous tone. "Deku, what the fuck did you do to get a quirk?!"

Izuru limited to raise an eyebrow, a little annoyed at the insistence of his classmate. "Even if you ask one-hundred times, the answer is the same…" He shook his head with a sigh. "I am not Deku, whoever he or she is."

"Your face, your hair color and even your voice are the fucking same." He growled under his breath. "I don't know what the hell happened to you, fuckmunch, but…"

"I want answers." He demanded as he stepped forward, dead serious. "And I want them now." His red eyes were clashing with Izuru's own, defying him to refuse.

They were silent for a while, gazing at each other. Bakugou waiting for Izuru to answer and Izuru scanning his own brain in the search of an answer.

'Even though he is obviously upset…He is also oddly calm…' Izuru assessed, slightly stunned at the supposedly irate boy's behavior. Contrary to the scowls and explosive rage that he's been expressing since Izuru met him, now there was just a calm, collected expression on his face and a piercing look on his eyes glaring at Izuru.

Somehow, inside him, he felt that he wasn't looking at him but someone else.

'Face, hair color and voice…' Izuru thought on his mind. According to Bakugou, he shared these similarities with this so called 'Deku' and wasn't strange to him to think that Izuru was the same person as him.

But one truth remained in place. He wasn't this Deku he was talking about.

"I'm not 'Deku', Bakugou-kun." Izuru stoically answered. "I ask again, have you confused me with someone else?"

Bakugou's eyes widened at the swift and doubtless answer. He then narrowed his eyes at the boy and looked at him with a slight frown. "You…" Bakugou seemed to mutter under his breath, with a displeased expression.

Bakugou didn't seem quite convinced or happy to hear his answer but it was the only one he had.

"Who is this Deku?" Izuru asked the blonde. A friend? He wouldn't say…The tone which he used to pronounce the name didn't show any sort of affection. Maybe they shared another kind of relationship…

Bakugou's brows twitched at the question. He seemed unsure about answering the question but then he clicked his tongue. "None of your business…" He muttered, turning his back to him.

Without a goodbye, Bakugou walked away with his hands in his pocket and his back slouched.

Izuru stood there for a few minutes watching the retreating figure of Bakugou before eventually turning his back and heading back to his dorm.

He found slightly bizarre that things didn't escalate from a heated argument. Though the boy was still wrathful and impulsive as he was before, at the mention of Deku, he got angrier than before.

He also seemed despondent at not finding an answer or information about this Deku.

He started to watch the sight of the abandoned dorm at far away while he thought about his early encounter.

Of course, using your quirk without the authorization of a teacher would get you in trouble. Punishment variated from detention to expulsion, if the student's infringement was severe, however, he wouldn't let himself be subjected to acts of unfounded violence. It was totally in his right to fight back if such thing happened.

'Deku…' There was a strange cringe inside his brain every time he heard of thought of that word.

.

.

.

Izuru opened the main door of the dorm and entered, tossing his bag on the couch and taking off his blazer.

It was already late afternoon, he should start preparing dinner. With that in mind, he headed to the open kitchen and opened the fridge.

The door was suddenly kicked open. Izuru quickly turned his head towards the entrance and saw a known bulge of muscle stand there. "IT IS I!" Said bulge of muscle greeted, with a wide smile on his face.

Izuru looked at the man while holding the fridge's door. He had his eyes snapped open and his mouth formed a thin line.

A perfect poker face.

The buff man wearing a tank top and jeans was waiting for an answer, a greeting or at least a reaction from the stoic boy.

The only thing he received was the sound of the fridge's door closing.

"…" Izuru looked at the buff man that intruded in his home with an unremarkable expression on his face.

All Might started releasing white smoke from his pores and Izuru could hear a sigh coming from the blur covered inside the mist. A few seconds later, the mist dispelled and revealed his scrawny, ill-looking form.

"You have no sense of fun." Was the only thing he said before sitting on the couch, with his hands clasped together over his thighs.

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "You have no sense of responsibility." He addressed with a halflidden look on his eyes.

"It is my essence." The man coolly replied with a shrug.

"I think you should keep those dramatical appearances for class." Izuru advised as he took two cups out of the shelf. "Overexerting that body can only lead to disaster." Izuru then tied his hair in a single tail. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh?" All Might showed a confused expression. "Am I not welcome?"

"Is not that." Izuru quickly corrected. "Don't you have more important things that being here, like being on those show-talks?"

"Not anymore." All Might negate those facts with a head shake. "I plan to center all of my time to teaching and Heroing!" He proclaimed, his right hand balled into a fist.

Izuru took the electric kettle and started filling it with water. "Do you want something?" After closing the kettle, he started boiling the water.

"Tea would be fine." All Might answered with a toothy smile. "How's school been?"

"Interesting, so far." Izuru confirmed. "The classes are mildly fun and the practical tests are entertaining." So far, at least.

"You don't sound like you're having fun, though…" All Might sweat dropped with a troubled smile. "Can you be more expressive? You are going to have trouble while looking for friends." All Might chided the boy with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I was born this way." Izuru shot back with a leveled eyebrow while brewing tea in the teapot. "And I do have people that like to talk with me." He casually replied with a straight face. At least, their body languages show so.

All Might's jaw slackened while looking at Izuru with wide eyes. Izuru looked back with his expressionless face.

"Really?"

"Aizawa asked the same question…" Izuru muttered, slightly stunned. He didn't really think that he looked that unfriendly.

"Hahaha!" All Might laughed, holding his stomach. "And here I was worried that you would alienate yourself from everyone else…" He then started coughing blood. "Ugh, my sides!"

"I don't really see benefit from that." Izuru replied stoically while serving tea and ignoring the man's pain, knowing that he was already accustomed to it. "Heroes are bound to work together. It makes sense that I try to mingle with my classmates, as they will be my future co-workers. Building relationships of trust and comradery are essential and can be assets in my future."

"So logical…" All Might praised after taking a sip from his tea. "However, when people are involved, logic only takes you so far." He admonished with a reminiscing look. "You should slacken yourself a little and express yourself a little more." He advised.

"Why are you here, All Might?" Izuru went straight to the point, sitting in front of the pro hero. "I doubt you have the time to slack with your newly employment at U.A." Izuru pointed out, taking a sip of his tea. He was also pretty sure that he was still heroing on his free time.

All Might smiled with a 'You got that wrong!' smile. "But I do." All Might replied with a cheery tone. "After all, this is a counseling visit."

"Counseling?" Izuru raised his one of his eyebrows. "Did you find my performance today at Trial of battle lacking?" He inquired with a tinge of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing like that." All Might dismissed. "If all, I would say that you did a perfect job at Trial of Battle." All Might waved off. "Not only you and Yaoyorozu were able to defeat Todoroki and Bakugou each on your own but you also established a valid strategy on the fly and successfully encouraged and directed your classmate on the right way." He listed off his observations at the young boy.

"As a leader, I don't have anything to say but praises." All Might sported a cheerful smile at him. "I questioned myself if you were holding back at Trial of battle or if you didn't want your classmates to find out about your quirk."

"As I told you, Nedzu-san or the faculty never told me to keep it a secret." Izuru explained. "Unless they ask me, I will let them draw their own conclusions. Whether they believe me or not, is not my problem." He finished.

"That's fine." All Might agrees nodding. "I thought you would want to keep it a secret."

"It's not a big secret so I don't find the need of hiding my quirk from my classmates." Izuru replied with a calculating tone. "Lying to them would only hinder my relationship with them in the near future."

"Planning ahead is good but…" All Might visage got serious. "Try to enjoy the present." He advised. "You never know what will happen in the future and you can't change what is in the past so the only thing we have is the present." He looked at the window with a small smile.

Izuru nodded but otherwise kept silent.

"Well, I think my home visit is over." He stood from the couch and transformed again, his slackened clothes adjusting to his muscly form. "IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GO!" He shouted and dashed towards the door, going out of the dorm and disappearing on the blink of an eye.

Izuru sighed and placed his teapot on the coffee table. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the windows, opening them a little further so the white smoke could clear away from the main room.

.

.

.

Bakugou aimlessly walked around the neighborhood, still wearing his U.A uniform. He hasn't headed to his house yet, as he decided that he didn't need the bawling of the old hag yet for arriving late.

Especially not now as he was thinking really hard about some serious stuff.

Fucking Deku. Fucking Izuru. Fuck them both.

His early interrogation left him with more question and no answers. 'The fuck's with that?' He thought, annoyed at his failure.

Bakugou blinked. 'Not a complete failure…' Bakugou was able to assess important information about his classmate, Kamukura Izuru…

Or at least, the persona that Deku adopted. 'That guy…didn't even recognize me.' Not even the slightest reaction when they both locked eyes back at the Entrance exam and when he heard his name.

He confronted him in a secluded place, both of them alone to check if it wasn't some kind of charade that he played in front of people but no, not even alone he showed his true colors.

Because he had none.

A fact was established: The Fuckmunch didn't even remember him.

Amnesia? It was the most plausible theory.

But how? When? And most importantly of all: How in the hell did he acquire a quirk?!

A person who didn't manifest a quirk after the age of five was deemed quirkless. It was how nature dictated it.

Then, is it possible that he gained a quirk through unnatural means? In the first place, is it even possible to gain a quirk through artificial, man-made ways?

Bakugou clicked his tongue.

 _Fuck. Too much to think._ He turned towards a Convenience store and headed inside. After a few minutes, we could see him with a bag hanging from his right hand.

His scowl deepened as he somehow found himself in front of his house. He was about to open the front door when he seemed to stare at the neighbor's door.

He walked towards said door and knocked the door three times. A rattling could be heard from the inside and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Yes, who is it?" A slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left stood in front of him. She was wearing a long-sleeve black sweater over a white and a medium-sized white skirt.

And of course

"Oh, is Bakugou-san." Midoriya Inko smiled at the scowling teen. "Good afternoon!"

After Deku's disappearance, she didn't really took good care of herself and slimmed down several pounds. Bakugou didn't know the whole story but it took some convincing from his dad and the old hag to get her back to normal…

If you could call this normal, of course. No one could fully recover from losing a child or at least is what he thinks. After all, he doesn't have any children to share the sentiment.

And of course, the Old hag roped him into helping the poor woman. However, he came to not dislike his forced role as the helper of this woman.

It also helped that her food was delicious. Just for the food…

"Hey." Bakugou gruffly greeted, extending his hand where the plastic bag hanged. "I brought you soy sauce and some bread."

'Don't even think of complaining, I'm cheap as hell and this is all that I can afford.' Bakugou glared at the woman with this thought inside his mind but she didn't seem to mind at all as she accepted the bag with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you, is so sweet of you to take the trouble."

Bakugou just leveled a stoic expression at her. "Yeah…Well then, bye." Bakugou was about to turn up when he felt his sleeve being tugged. He looked over his shoulder to send a crude glare at the older woman.

However, in the year that he has been the errand boy for her, it seemed that she built a resistance against his 'Die' glares. "You started U.A this week, didn't you?" She inquired with a sweat drop trailing down her forehead.

"…Yeah?" Bakugou raised an eyebrow with an annoyed expression on his face. 'What does have to do with anything?'

"W…Would you like to eat dinner with me?"

… _What._ Bakugou seemed to blink, re-running the question inside his head. "What?" He asked out loud, in hopes that it really wasn't what he was thinking about.

"It's just to talk!" Well, it seemed that the woman seemed to know what the implications of her question. "I'm curious about how U.A is!" Inko seemed to reinforce, waving his hand in denial.

Why the fuck would she be interested in hero-?

 _Deku._

Bakugou's eye seemed to twitch. Of course.

No, he wouldn't deal with this. He didn't want to deal with this.

He wasn't appropriate to deal with this and because of that, he needed to go back to his house.

The yelling of the old hag didn't seem so horrible right now.

"I have something to-" Bakugou tried to excuse himself but he was promptly cut off by the green-haired woman.

"Oh come on, I will tell you mom where you were so no biggie!" Inko smiled as she got a hold of the boy's arm.

'O-Oi! Let go, bitch!' Bakugou mentally protested but was nonetheless dragged inside the house by the older woman.

Fuck.

.

.

.

At the next day, Homeroom was in session inside Classroom 1-A.

"Hope you're all rested from yesterday's trial of battle." Aizawa said, eyeing the papers on his hands. "Good work all of you, I saw the videotapes." He placed the papers on his desk. "I took the liberty of looking at your marks in the evaluation."

Aizawa then looked at Bakugou. "Bakugou." At his name being called, Bakugou looked at Aizawa. "You're a talented individual, stop acting like a 7-year-old kid. You're wasting your own talent." He reproached the boy, who looked down, with a hardened expression.

"I know…" Bakugou muttered with a click of his tongue.

"Todoroki." The bi-color haired boy looked at Aizawa. "You lost control of your quirk in the trial of battle." Aizawa said with a calculating expression on his face. "I can tell it wasn't because of the lack of training but something else." Todoroki looked away. "Try to work on that."

'As if it was that easy…' Todoroki dryly thought, looking away from the teacher.

"Now, let's go on with homeroom notices." Aizawa then scratched his head. "I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all but…" He trailed off, glaring at them with a severe expression that made the students worry.

'Another pop test?!' Some of them thought, remembering the threat of expulsion in the last one.

"You have to elect a class president." He simply announced, making the students yell in response.

"OH, RIGHT THIS IS A SCHOOL!" Some of them forgot that while this was an elite center for the formation of future heroes, it was still a school by normal standards.

Stuff like this was just natural.

"I wanna do it." Jirou simply said while raising her hand in the air.

"Oh, I wanna be class president!" Kirishima shouted with enthusiasm. "Pick me!"

"Oh, you mean that position exists for me?" Aoyama arrogantly declared with his smile.

"That's like a leader position! I'll do it!" Ashido declared with a smile.

Izuru looked that even Bakugou was rumbling with the rest of the class, raising his hand and air being exhaled from his nostrils.

While in Heroics, the position of Class President could be seen as leader position that would help build one's hero foundation faster, it's not really all that different from a representative position.

The one designated would represent the class on class meetings or the teachers and would be burdened by menial tasks as organizing school events and such.

But it wouldn't be politically correct to dim their enthusiasm.

"Be quiet!" Iida shouted, making everyone look at him with bewildered expressions. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone's weight." He explained. "Just because you'd like to doesn't mean you can!" He addressed everyone with a serious face.

"It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you…" He continued with a stern look. "The only true worthy leader from a democratic choice reflecting the will of people!"

"Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

"He is sure being lofty, ain't he?! What's with that proposal!?" Everyone shouted at Iida, who was raising his hand high in the air, trembling while suppressing the urge to shout and proclaim himself as the class president like the other students.

"It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other." Asui reasoned, raising an objection.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima added.

"And that's precisely why the person who does manage to earn multiple votes will be truly appropriate person for the job, no?!" Iida retorted, not giving up.

As the students bickered about the election, Izuru stared at them. 'So first impressions, huh?' Izuru thought absentmindedly. 'This means the impression of the trial of battle will heavily influence the votes.'

It was the only time the students could get a peek of one's skill and potential, not taking in account the Entrance Exam.

"Is that all right, sensei?!" Iida asked Aizawa, who turned at him with a half-lidden look.

"As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine." Aizawa replied in a lackluster manner as he prepared to nap inside his sleeping bag.

With his permission, everyone tore a piece of paper from their notebooks and started deliberating.

Some people wrote without hesitation while others seemed to think really hard about who should be president.

Izuru was playing with his pen, thinking about who to vote. He wasn't going to vote for himself as he didn't see any point in being the Class president. He idly flipped his pen between his fingers as he reminisced every single detail of the battles that occurred at Trial of Battle.

'Who should I vote?' He eyed at Iida. 'Iida is a reasonable choice. He is diligent and intelligent but he is also too straightforward and has a habit of jumping into conclusions rather a little too quick.' Izuru assessed, tapping the pen against the table.

He remembered the brief time that he talked with him in the Entrance exam and the subsequent meeting in the classroom.

He then glanced at Yaoyorozu. 'Yaoyorozu is also a good choice. She has analytical skills and is able to be both serious and blunt in hopes to improve her classmates.' 'She also made a good impression in the others with her analyses in Trial of battle.'

He also thought of voting for Bakugou or Todoroki. 'Both of them are quick on their feet and able to strategize in dire situations. Bakugou is loud and brash but able to bark orders and Todoroki is quiet and collected with a strong presence…'

After 3 brief minutes of deliberation, he decided to vote for Yaoyorozu.

While both she and Iida seemed to have experience at this kind of jobs, Yaoyorozu looked more down to earth and understanding than his more serious friend.

He folded the paper and quietly waited for the others to write down their vote. After a few other minutes, the names of every integrant in Class 1-A were written on the board by Kirishima.

After counting the votes, Kirishima nodded, with an expression of 'called it' and addressed the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have counted the votes and the winner is…Kamukura!" Kirishima shouted.

Kamakura blinked as he eyed the board. He noticed that Yaoyorozu was the runner-up and thus, the new vice-president of class 1-A.

Well, this…wasn't surprising as one would think.

If one analyzed his performance at Trial of Battle, one wouldn't be able to find any major flaws or any mistakes at all. It also helped that he and Yaoyorozu defeated the strongest students, one of them with a recommendation.

Izuru glanced around and immediately knew who the ones who voted for him were.

Iida, who was looking a little down, was too noble and diligent to vote for himself so he either must have voted for another person.

Uraraka, who was whistling innocently while Bakugou promised pain to whoever voted for him smiled when their looks crossed.

Yaoyorozu, who was his partner at the trial of battle, was motioning him to come to the front.

Aizawa wouldn't hear a refusal from him so he didn't have any other choice other than head to the front and assume the consequences.

"So…is President Kamukura and Vice-President Yaoyorozu." Aizawa, who woke up from his micro-nap, muttered with an understanding tone.

"Damn, Kamukura totally rocked the Trial of battle!"

"And Yaoyorozu was really cool during the training Analysis!"

Izuru saw from the corner of his eyes how Yayorozu tried to stay strong at the sudden shower of praise. She had the stereotypes of being a rich lady but she isn't accustomed to praising or attention?

.

.

.

Class period ended and all students were arriving at the cafeteria to re-energize their selves with food and beverages.

"And that's how Izuru-san became the new Class president!" Uraraka told the commensals in the table as she ate the rice in her hands. "This rice is Yummy!" Uraraka moaned.

These guys were also here.

"I see, I see…" Sonia nodded with hand on her chin. "I was also made President by my class." Sonia said, with a troubled smile. "I just wish they hadn't based on looks."

"You'll be fine." Izuru said as he put a piece of food on his mouth. "Visual charisma is also one of the reasons why politicians are so popular." He tried to put Sonia at easy at his own way.

"But I only see old men as politicians." Uraraka mumbled with puffed cheeks filled with rice, much to Sonia's horror.

"It's a job where one can gather experience." Iida added with a straight-laced expression. "There's no worry in failing but if you do, you learn from those failures and move on."

"What Iida-san says!" Uraraka chirped. "Is not like you're the president of Japan or a princess in a faraway place!"

Sonia looked away with a wry smile. "C-Certainly not!" She laughed awkwardly while sweat dropping.

"Though is a shame…" Uraraka eyed the bespectacled boy sitting beside her with a small tinge of pity. "Didn't you want to be class president?"

"Like I said, mere volition has nothing to do with one's actual ability." Iida reiterated with an exasperated sigh. "Kamukura has proven to be a better choice than me so I voted for him."

"Iida-san, you're so proper!" Sonia complimented, making the teen look away.

"Yeah, you're going on about honor and stuff!" Uraraka beamed at Iida. "I might be wrong but…are you from an uppercrust family?!"

"UpperCrust?!" Sonia and Iida repeated, a little abashed by the choice of words.

'Uraraka sure is blunt.' Kamukura mentally remarked, eyeing the fluffy girl with a calculating look.

"I-I don't like it when it's brought attention to...but if I must talk about such things, then yes. I'm from a family that has been in heroics for generations." Iida admitted a little stiff. "I'm currently the second son."

"EEEEHHH-?!" Uraraka shouted, obviously surprised.

"Wow." Sonia mumbled, a little surprised. "So Heroics runs deeply in your blood."

Izuru stopped eating, that small piece of information cementing his suspicion. "You're Ingenium's little brother." Kamukura said with his usual face.

Iida seemed a little dumbstruck at first but he quickly recomposed himself. "Y-Yes but how did you know that?"

"You and Tensei-san have the same surname and look alike." Kamukura pointed out with his finger. Iida fixed his glasses with a small blush on his face.

"I-Do we really look alike?" He cleared his throat to hide his stutter. While he looked embarrassed, his eyes were desiring for some sort of approval that he indeed looked like Tensei.

"Tensei…?" Uraraka inquired, tilting her head to the side. "Who is he?" The name sounded familiar but she struggled to remember from where.

"My big brother." Iida replied, now unabashed and with a prideful tone. "He is a beloved hero pro hero who prizes the rules and guides people." He spoke about his brother. "And I aspire to be a hero like him someday!" He proclaimed with a confident look on his face.

The three of them looked at the bespectacled boy with mixed reactions.

But everyone could agree on one thing:

"I think that's the first time you smiled like that!" Uraraka grinned.

"T-That's not true!" Iida stuttered, with a small blush. "I smile a lot!" He protested, moving his arms at a quick pace.

"No, you don't." Sonia added, with a teasing smile.

Iida flustered at the sudden attack made by the girls, started to deny their accusations as Izuru watches the exchange.

'Family…' Izuru stared at the blushing boy with puzzlement.

However, all of a sudden, a loud ringing resounded in the Cafeteria.

Izuru recognized that ringing as the alarm siren that was integrated into U.A security system. Izuru saw from the corner of his eyes how Uraraka almost choked on her rice while both Sonia and Iida stiffened with a bewildered look on their eyes.

"Security level 3 has been breached." A robotic voice quickly warned. "Students, please promptly evacuate."

All the kids started rushing towards the door while the four stood there, three of them dumbfounded while the other was analyzing the situation.

"What's security level 3?!" Iida inquired with an apprehensive look as his hands turned into blurs.

Izuru briefly wondered if Iida had some kind of nervous tick but quickly brushed it off. This was neither time nor place to wonder about those things. "It means that someone has infiltrated the school grounds." Izuru answered Iida's question as he glanced at the oncoming human train.

The swarm of people quickly swallowed the quartet, the four of them feeling the pressure of being crushed and showing different levels of discomfort.

"Help me!" Sonia agonized as her hand was furthering away from the group.

"Sonia-cha-Ow!" Uraraka was pushed away by a frenzied student, crashing into another student. "Wah-Sorry, Izuru-san!"

"No problem." Izuru replied in a lackluster manner as he was elbowed by another rabid student.

"As expected of the pinnacle of education!" Iida praised from afar. "Their crisis response was swift!"

'Perhaps a little too swift.' Izuru thought as he and Uraraka found themselves glued together by the crowd, much to the girl's visible discomfort. "I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's fine, rather than that, what are we gonna do?!" Uraraka's embarrassment quickly turned into panic. "Where's Iida-san and Sonia-chan?!"

The pair was eventually pushed to the windows, Uraraka's face rubbing against the cold glass while Izuru had his back turned to it. Izuru looked over his shoulder to see another swarm of people with cameras and mics and a very annoyed Mic and Aizawa dealing with them.

"Those are…" Izuru mumbled with narrowed eyes.

"The press?!" Uraraka exclaimed with shock.

'I see…'

" _To all U.A students, abort evacuation."_ The students' frowned at the voice inside their minds. _"There's no immediate danger. If you please look through the windows, you will learn the true identity of the intruder."_

The students did as they were told and witnessed the news media invasion. Though not immediately, everyone started to calm down and stared at the scene with a mix of shock, relieve, anger and disconcert.

After a few minutes, everything was back to normal, barring the mess that the students left of course.

"Look, it's them!" Uraraka pointed at the disheveled forms of Sonia and Iida, who were approaching them.

Iida, whose uniform has been completely messed by the ruckus, had a hard expression on his face while Sonia, whose hair was messed up, had an angry pout with small tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know we had a teacher with a Telepathy quirk…" Iida tiredly remarked while fixing his tie. "I should go thank him personally for stopping this madness."

"My hair…" Sonia whined under her breath, as her shoulder was patted by a sympathetic Uraraka.

Eventually, the cops arrived and arrested the trespassing reporters, chastising them because of their greed.

"I must file a complaint to the headmaster. U.A also needs to do simulacrums so this doesn't repeat again!" Iida, after fixing his uniform, claimed while moving his arms at a quick pace. Izuru mentally agreed with him.

If Nedzu wanted to secure the students' wellbeing in case of a disaster like this, he should instruct them about how to behave under stressful situations…

"Want me to go with you?" Izuru asked the bespectacled teen.

"Go?" Iida tilted his head, puzzled. "Why should you accompany me to write a formal complaint?"

Oh, so he didn't want to say it to his face. "My mistake."

"Well…" Sonia was about to ask something before the ring chimed in, indicating that the next class was about to start. "Oh, my…" She suspired with a downtrodden expression.

"Seems that the chaos was longer than I thought." Izuru commented as he looked at the clock. "It's almost time for class."

.

.

.

At the next day, it was homeroom period and more important, the moment where both Izuru and Yaoyorozu would assume their duties as President and Vice-president respectively.

'I wonder how the speech will be.' Iida theorized inside his mind, watching the long haired teen standing in front of the podium, with the vice president standing beside him. 'Considering Izuru-kun's serious nature…'

'…' Bakugou and Todoroki stared at him with different degrees of interest.

'Yaomomo's Yamomos are as big as always.' Mineta over-analyzed with a serious expression.

As Izuru breathed in, everyone took attention.

"I'm gonna skip the initiation ceremony and everything that's related to it, seeing as we weren't even there to begin with." Izuru plainly stated, with a raised hand.

"You are already acquaintance with me and our Vice-President, Yaoyorozu-san so self-introduction aren't also necessary." He continued. "This is only our first week at U.A. so no major developments have happened…taking out the disaster of yesterday. Now I will leave you with the vice president of class 1-A, Yaoyorozu-san."

…

"Uh…" Izuru stepped away from the podium and let Yaoyorozu, who hesitantly stood there, do her speech.

In truth, Yaoyorozu spend all the night writing a speech about the importance of being a hero and their duties as defenders of peace as she theorized that Izuru's act would be hard to follow but her belief was promptly broken by the sudden familiarity of the elected president, who was reading what it seemed a pocket version of a book with the title 'What's political correctness?'.

Why?

"Well…" Yaoyorozu cleared her throat to get rid of any awkward feelings inside her and properly addressed the class with her usual business demeanor.

She spoke her speech. Everyone's eyes widened with a glint of respect. Even Bakugou was glaring with begrudging respect. Izuru was quietly hearing her speech, as others, with a studious gaze on his eyes.

Short story, Yaoyorozu's speech was both firm and inspiring. "And with that, I hope we all get along and share this arduous task that is being a hero. Thank you very much."

"Woooo!" Kaminari whoo'ed, with his thumbs up.

"That was so…" Hagakure wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Wow, that puts things in perspective…" Kirishima and Kaminari mumbled in unison.

"A realist viewpoint…" Tokoyami nodded.

Even Izuru was nodding in agreement with his unexpressive expression of always while taking notes. 'Why is he taking notes?' Yaoyorozu seemed to ponder about his classmate's weirdness.

'So that's how you address a crowd.' Izuru took record of Yaoyorozu's social display for future references.

"And with that…we conclude this meeting." Yaoyorozu finished, stepping off the podium.

A silence rained upon the classroom, where everyone looked at each other with small sweat drops until someone finally broke the silence.

"It hasn't even been 10 minutes…" Kaminari said, looking at his smartphone's clock.

"Damn…" Kirishima muttered, impressed. "Must be the quickest speech ever."

"No time for niceties." Hagakure commented, her uniform flailing in the air.

"Better without all that fucking talk." Bakugou muttered, slightly relieved.

"Thank you for your support, Bakugou-san." Izuru said politely. Bakugou just clicked his tongue in response. "Well, for now, other than that, we don't have nothing to talk about, other than that."

"Right…" Yaoyorozu said with a wry smile. "We just started the year, there isn't really much going on."

"Well, without the speeches and all that thingy about rules, this sure was short." Kaminari remarked, with a troubled smile.

"Well so…we are free to do whatever we want?" Mina asked with an eager look.

Izuru shrugged his shoulders. 'Why not?'

"Yay! Free time!" Kirishima exclaimed with his arms raised over his head.

And with that, Class 1-A broke from their seats and chatted among themselves, much to Iida's chagrin.

The shortest Home Economics class of all the freshman year took place on 1-A. Aizawa was sleeping comfily on his sleeping bag, unaware of it.

.

.

.

While classes went normally inside the building, outside was a different matter.

Nedzu was standing in front of the now destroyed U.A barrier along the other teachers.

The security door that kept not only reporters but all the bad elements out of his school was now reduced to dust.

The door that he especially made to conserve the safety of his students and colleagues.

Destroyed.

Ravaged.

"There's no way that an ordinary reporter could have done this." Nedzu mumbled in a low tone. No one would be crazy enough to do this just for a front page news. "The cameras inside the school throw something?" Nedzu turned to his colleagues, in search of any information that could help clarify what happened here.

"Nothing." Sniper shook his head, his tone showing disappointment. "There's nothing suspicious that shows in the security cameras."

"We also didn't found anyone suspicious inside the academy." Midnight added, with her arms crossed.

"Could it be a shapeshifting quirk or an invisibility quirk?" Blood questioned, with a pondering look. "It would go unnoticed inside all that ball of mass that was the reporters." Nedzu nodded in agreement. "Maybe they're still inside?"

It was a good theory.

But as a puzzle that slowly pierced together, Nedzu raised his head and stared at the remains of the door. "No, there aren't any intruders inside the school." Nedzu affirmed, his tail moving right and left.

"Are you sure?" Recovery girl asked with a frown.

Nedzu nodded. "This was an announcement. A declaration of war." Nedzu explained with a somber look. "Call it whatever you want it but it was no more than a shout: 'We're here'."

"We?" Snipe muttered, a little shocked. "…Villains?"

'Villains' per se didn't quite exist anymore, according to the media. Only troublemakers, sleazy bags that want easy money and teens with attitude problems.

Nothing that a pro hero couldn't handle.

However, they knew better. The incident from a year ago was proof that evil was still present and it seemed that they were ready to show themselves, which was bad news.

They felt comfortable enough to go against the hero society so brazenly like this, which means that they have the confidence and the means on their hands to compete against the Heroes.

Nedzu's train of thought then headed to another topic.

Will they try to retrieve him?

It was plausible. All the time and resources they spent on creating Izuru and the abilities so they just lost interest in him? No way.

How could they _not_ want to have him on their side? Is not like they have any other means to replicate their creation.

Matsuda was an insane and amoral individual but he **and** his quirk were one of his kind and they must be aware of this.

They can't find another Matsuda in the whole world to create another Izuru.

However, Nedzu didn't have a way of being certain of those facts. It's been a year since the discovery of Izuru and the gruesome human experimentation that took place in that underground lab and yet they have been unable to find anything about who is the mastermind behind those experiments.

Nothing. Not even the slightest piece of information that could lead to their location and subsequent arrest.

Until now, of course, if his suspicions are right.

They were prepared to go out of their hole to announce their presence to them, they would kick their asses into the slammer and throw the key into a trashcan so they can never see the outside world again.

They were Heroes and Heroes always won.

He won't let that stereotype crumble.

"At least now I have a valid reason to increase the budget of the security system." Nedzu chirped with his usual smile back on his mouth. "Come on, people, we have work to do!"

* * *

 _ **There we go. Izuru is class president but even in the manga, I haven't see Iida doing anything noteworthy as class president (other than making lines and establishing order.) Hope the chapter was of your liking.**_

 _ **Max signs off.**_


End file.
